La oficinita
by Gir Ginji
Summary: AUYAOI, Ginji trabaja para una gran compañía donde conoce a un gran ejecutivo ¡¡¡EPILOGO! Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Get Backers no me pertenece, di NO a la piratería

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

LUNES...

-Eres lo más importante para mí, más que todos los millones de dólares en mi cuenta bancaria y mis autos último modelo, para mí sólo existes tu…-

-¡Director de Comercialización Internacional west coast!-

-¿cómo te he dicho que me llames?-

-Ban…"mi corazón late fuertemente y mi alma no cabe de felicidad al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí, es como si este momento fuera un dulce sueño del que no quisiera desper…BIP BIP BIP… tar?"- ¡Son las 8¡Llegaré tarde a la oficina de nuevo!-

-"Si, así empieza una semana más de mi vida en la ciudad de Shinjuku; corriendo hacia la oficina de GW, donde trabajo como asistente de la dirección general. Esto es un trabajo temporal, ya que estoy ahorrando para pagar mi último semestre de negocios internacionales. De cierta manera, cuenta como experiencia laboral así que aprovecho mi tiempo, gano dinero y"…¡Auch! -Perdone, estaba distraído…. ¡O.O! ..- …" y lo veo a él" -

-Si, no te preocupes. ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, gracias n/n "Aunque él ni me note".

-Bien.- simplemente se aleja con su elegante caminar

-Otro día, otra oportunidad que se te va.-

-¡Kazuki! "El es mi mejor amigo".-

-Sabes que mi jefe no sabe ni quien trabaja en el mismo piso que él, apenas y me nota porque soy su asistente personal. Debes hacer algo más que chocar con él para hacerlo hablar- los jóvenes caminan y toman el ascensor hasta

-Te juro que no fue mi intensión, pensé que llegaba tarde y ya sabes como es mi jefe u.u-

-A mi ni me preocupa llegar tarde, el señor Midou es siempre impuntual.- el ascensor timbra indicando la llegada al piso de la gerencia.

-Tienes una suerte, mi jefe es un adicto al trabajo, adora la puntualidad, no permite ningún error, es inflexible ante cualquier desperfecto…-

-Ginji…- Kazuki le hace unas señales a su compañero que él entiende a la perfección

-… y es exactamente lo que más le admiro.- dijo ya volteando y quedando frente a su jefe.

-Me alegra que este tan adulador esta mañana.-

-óuò Señor Akabane ¡Buenos días!-

-Dirás buenas tardes, son las 9:03:30 llegas 3.5 minutos tarde, junto con lo de la semana anterior esto en total suma 10 minutos tarde que repondrás con horas extra.- dijo sin dejar una sombría sonrisa -Empieza por ordenar todo esto según la fecha de compra.- Le da una pila enorme de facturas.- Lo quiero para antes del mediodía y arregla mi agenda de esta semana.

-Si señor Akabane…-

-Arregla un almuerzo con los clientes del IxpiCo y realiza una presentación con los datos de nuestras ventas desde hace 30 años.-

-Pero… la compañía se fundó hace 20 años.-

-…, si bueno me arreglas la presentación con los datos desde hace 30 años y me llevas un café para la sala de juntas 3, entraré en una junta en 15 minutos.-

-Bueno Gin, nos vemos.-

-Adiós Kazu.-

Después de salir del shock de la mañana, Ginji le llevaba el café a su jefe como se lo había pedido.

-Permiso.-

-Gracias, termina con tus deberes.-

-"Mi jefe el amable". Disculpe señor, Kazuki me pidió que le entregara su café.- "Realmente estoy nervioso…"-

-¿Kazuki?.-

-"¿habrá notado mi nerviosismo y sabrá que todo fue arreglado para acercarme a él?-

-¿Quién es Kazuki?-

-Su asistente.-

-¡Ah! Si, gracias. Dale las gracias a la chica de mi parte- Ginji se retiró de la junta lo más rápido posible y una vez afuera...

-¡ Me dio las gracias!-

-¿En serio¿No te pregunto que querías como la otra vez?-

-No, de verdad me dio las gracias… aunque no se acordaba de ti… y de hecho pensó que eras chica otra vez.-

-Eso ya no me ofende ni me extraña.-

-Pero… sus ojos… sus ojos me vieron…-

-Realmente estas muy perdido amigo.-

8 P.M.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Lo siento Kazu, todavía no termino esto y es para primera hora en la mañana.-

-Otro día que te quedas tarde, bueno nos veremos mañana n.n.-

- Si, cuídate mucho.-

-Sueña con mi jefe.-

-O/O-

-Adiós.- Cuando Kazuki se perdió de vista en el ascensor, Ginji vio el monitor de su ordenador y descubrió lo que le faltaba por terminar, así que decidió tomar un vaso con agua.

-…señor Midou…- Como si alguien lo escuchara, el susodicho cerró su oficina. Ginji lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se percató que era observado.

-Buenas noches.- dijo y retomó su camino al ascensor.

-….me dijo…. Me habló….- pero su felicidad se terminó al escuchar la oficina de su jefe abrirse, ya sabía lo que seguía.-

-Ginji…-

-Si señor Akabane.- Ginji entró a la oficina de su jefe como otras veces lo había hecho. Le atemorizaba perder su empleo, podía con las exigencias laborales de su jefe; con las que tenía problemas eran con las exigencias "personales".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, Saludos!

No entiendo que es lo que no entienden o.O¿¿Podrían decirme si es la redacción o que me como palabras o el lenguaje? EN fin, espero que a este sí le entiendan o diganme que es lo que no queda claro ¿ok?

MARTES

Con la mirada un tanto triste recordaba lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-No puedo seguir con esto.- dijo en voz alta para tratar de aliviar su dolor

-¿Con qué no puedes seguir?-

-¡Kazu no te vi llegar! O.O-

-¿Tienes problemas¿El señor Akabane te exige demasiado?

-"Con esa frase diste en el clavo".u.u. No, es que me siento un poco triste porque no completo para pagar mi último semestre n.nU

-Sabes que te puedo ayudar, cuando termine mi contrato de asistente entraré a trabajar en la empresa de mi novio así que no hay problema.-

-No te puedo pedir dinero, estoy bien gracias.-

-¿Seguro que no es solo por dinero que estas así?-

-Si, de verdad…-

-… entonces que se atrasen, no es mi problema no trabajo en aduanas. Ten esto va para el piso 8, copia para el departamento de publicidad y arregla la reunión con los de cabildo para el jueves en la tarde.-

-Si señor Midou.- Kazuki se retira mientras su jefe regresa a hablar por su celular otorgándole una breve alegría al corazón del rubio.

-Claro como quieras pero yo salgo perdiendo.-Cuelga- Nunca hagas negocios los martes… - Ginji tardó en reaccionar, pero supo que no había nadie más ahí así que era obvio que le dirigió a él- salen mal.-Ginji solo sonrió y le pareció que le regresaban el gesto, lo que le alegró todo el día.

8:00 P.M

-¡Listo y… terminé!-

-Por fin, un día en que sales a tu hora.-

-Así es, el señor Akabane me dijo que con esto terminaba y me podía retirar n.n-

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-

-Claro, hace tiempo que no salía.- Ambos jóvenes ya estaban en el ascensor cuando la mano del señor Midou detuvo la puerta para tomarlo con ellos creando un incómodo silencio.-

-¡Cof cof!- Kazuki le hacía señas a Ginji de que le hablara

-No, no puedo.- dijo en susurros

-Invítalo.-le respondía también por lo bajo

-Es tu jefe que poco profesional.-

-Pero no el tuyo. Anda.-

-No, ya te dije que no puedo.-

-Pero si puedes¿quieres que yo lo haga?-

-No, como crees.-

-Se te va la oportunidad- refiriéndose a los números que señalaban la cercanía a la planta baja.

-No, no puedo.-

-Entonces yo lo preguntaré.-

-No-

-Que sí.-

-No, ya deja eso.- empiezan a forcejear Ginji agarrando las manos de Kazuki para que no hiciera voltear a Ban y Kazuki para que lo dejaran hacerlo. El elevador abre las puertas y baja el castaño ignorando los ruidos extraños atrás de él.

-Ya se va. Déjame hablarle.-

-No, deja que se vaya yo no puedo.-

-Que me sueltes, esto lo hago por tu bien.-

-Que no.- entre tanto forcejeo Kazuki avienta a Ginji y va a dar justo a la espalda del joven ejecutivo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron se podía escuchar el palpitar de un corazón acelerado a mil por hora.

-Perdone.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir y se quedó sin respuesta, su interlocutor se giro para proseguir a la salida sin decir nada.

-¡Era una oportunidad dorada!

-Pero…-

-Ginji- Kazuki pensó que Ginji se sentía mal o algo parecido pero…

-¡Lo toqué…!-

-¿Eh?o.o

-Hice contacto con su traje….-

-Pero si chocas con él a cada rato cuando llegas tarde u.u-

-¡Pero esta vez toqué su traje de la suerte, con el que cerró el contrato multimillonario nacional importante de comercialización! Ese día, el dijo que ese era su traje de la suerte y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho…-

-Ok… definitivamente estas muy enamorado…-¬¬

Sigue el miércoles... ok esto fue solo de relleno la cosa se podrá interesante... eso espero


	3. Chapter 3

Soy feliz, tengo reviews que me animan a seguir. Gir Ginji se los agradece nn y desea feliz día del niño a todos sus lectores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIERCOLES

Kazuki y Ginji tomaban un descanso, bueno en realidad estaban conversando mientras tomaban café. Total estaban solos.

-Todos los jefes estarán en junta todo el día.- dijo el pelilargo mientras agregaba azúcar a su café.

-Eso nos da libertad para descansar de sus exigencias, a todo esto¿de que se trata la junta?- o.O? preguntó su rubio amigo

-Están decidiendo quién irá en representación de la empresa al congreso de Agronegocios en Miami.-

-¡Miami! Sería genial conocer esa gran ciudad.- suspiró Ginji

-Y eso es lo que trato de hacer.- el recién llegado se hizo notar

-¡Señor Akabane!- se sorprendió su subordinado

-Es muy probable que me elijan como representante, lo que quiero lograr es... que me manden con mi asistente ya que tendré que trabajar aún durante el congreso.- dijo esto haciendo gala de su sonrisa enigmática

-¡Lo ves Ginji, tu sueño se puede hacer realidad!- soltó Kazuki felizmente; Ginji sabía que su amigo era inocente en su comentario pues nadie sabía de las exigencias extracurriculares que tenía que cumplir con su jefe.

-En fin, ya verás como aprenderás en Miami… digo, el congreso te será útil.- agregó Akabane al tiempo que regresaba a la junta

-Gin, tu jefe será muy exigente pero tiene su lado bueno.- nn

-Si, su lado bueno el señor Akabane.- u.u soltó algo triste

----------------------------------------------------------------

Era la hora de la comida y los empresarios salieron a comer todos juntos, por lo que los asistentes decidieron juntarse también y pidieron pizza en la sala de audiovisual, digo, cuando el gato no está, los ratones se divierten.

-Hola, ya llegamos los que traemos la pizza.-

-¡Hola Natsumi! "Ella es mi mejor amiga"- Ginji estaba feliz de reunirse con sus compañeros-amigos

-Si, también trajimos las bebidas y botanas.-

-"Emishi también es mi mejor amigo".- nn

-Ya instalé las conexiones para ver la película.-

"Si, adivinaron. Makubex también es mi mejor amigo… tengo muchos mejores amigos en este trabajo, por eso no me importa todo lo malo que tenga."- nn

-Entonces aquí vamos.- Kazuki pulsa Play con el control remoto, la película comienza y todos los asistentes del piso de gerencia hacen su reunión.

3 p.m.

-¡Qué película tan mala!- se lamentó Emishi

-Pensé que los efectos especiales superarían el nombre de la película.- se defendió Kazuki

-Tron… es un documento histórico de las computadoras, no puedo creer que no entiendan el verdadero arte-

-Makubex a veces pareces un autentico freek.- mencionó Emishi

-¡Qué dijiste cuatro ojos!-

-¿Se divirtieron en su función privada?- el grupo se sorprendió de la recién llegada

-¡Señorita Hevn! Disculpe nosotros…- Natsumi quería disculparse ante su jefa pero ésta la interrumpió

-Solo limpien todo, me llevas un cinnabon a mi oficina y todo queda olvidado.- ordenó alejándose

-Natsumi tu jefa es muy buena... ¡y esta bien buena!-

-¡Cállate Emishi!- òó

-Hablando de jefes… ¿cómo va el enamoramiento entre Ginji y el jefe de Kazuki¿Al menos nota su existencia?- cambió el tema el bromista del grupo

-Pues estamos trabajando en eso.- respondió Kazuki

-¿Qué dices?- ôô se sorprendió el protagonista de amor en secreto

-Estuve analizando sus datos, no tiene pareja formal.-

-¿Makubex?- ôô

-Si, el otro día una joven lo vino a buscar y se escondió en el baño por horas hasta que se fue, así que creo que no le agradan.-

-¿Natsumi?ôô-

-Entre el correo que le entrego aparecen cartas de amor de muchas mujeres pero no responde ninguna, que más decir de la infinidad de regalos que recibe en san Valentín.-

-¿Emishi?- (NA: ah sí, aquí Emishi no es asistente trabaja como mensajero, esto tendrá relevancia después)

-Bien, nuestro plan va marchando bien. El próximo objetivo es…-

-Momento¿de qué plan hablan?- Ginji interrumpió a su amigo de larga cabellera

-¡Ah! Es que no sabías. Lo que sucede es que el lunes acordamos el plan Ginji & Ban.- respondieron normalmente

-¡Qué!- O.O

-No es nuestra culpa.- dijo Natsumi- si tuvieras tiempo de asistir a todas nuestras reuniones te enterarías de más detalles.-

-Si, pero como la mayoría de las veces sales tarde pues no podemos ponernos de acuerdo contigo.A propósito¿Por qué sales tan tarde?- curoseó Emishi

-Ah…este... ¡no me cambies el tema¿porqué el martes no me dijeron nada de esto en el honky Tonk? Ese día si asistí -

-…-

-…-

-….-

-Me tengo que ir.-

-Si debo entregar algunas cartas-

-Yo debo subir algo a la red-

-Tengo que ir por el cinnabon de la señorita Hevn.-

-¡Esperen! Kazuki ¿a dónde vas?-

-Pues…. – sin decir nada se fue

-Mis amigos… bueno sé que se preocupan por mí, pero… ¿porqué tengo que limpiar esto yo solo? T.T- El audiovisual estaba lleno de cajas comida tirada y charcos de refresco.

8:00 pm.

-¿Terminaste Ginji?-

-Así es Kazuki, me apuré para ir al Honky Tonk. No me pienso perder otro acuerdo de mi vida sin estar presente ¬¬.

-Claro, serás bienvenido como siempre, ya sabes. n.n.- Ambos caminaban hacia el ascensor

-No considero que…- el rubio quería aclararle que no deseaba ayuda en su vida

-Ginji…-

-Señor Akabane.-

-Joven Fuuchoin.-el recién llegado hizo una pequeña reverencia al acompañante- Fui elegido como representante para el congreso de Agronegocios en Miami...- Esto provocó un escalofrío en el rubio al mismo tiempo que mil imágenes pasaban por su mente.- ...y necesito que ayudes a terminar con los pendientes ya que no podrás acompañarme.- Ginji respiró por un momento, aunque no del todo aliviado

-En fin, con su permiso me retiro.- se disculpó el amigo de Ginji

-Kazuki…-

-Nos veremos mañana.- dijo esto al momento de tomar el ascensor para bajar

-Hasta mañana.- apenas se cerró el elevador y Akabane cambió su sonrisa a una más seductora.- ¿ya sabes en lo que necesito tu ayuda?- dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro temeroso de su asistente.

-Si señor- dijo desviando su mirada.-

-Pero por favor...- dijo tomándolo por el mentón obligándolo a mirarle- ...una sonrisa.- Ginji sonrió fingidamente, pero se esforzaba más en no mostrar miedo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presten atención al ascensor, tendrá un papel importante en la historia .


	4. Chapter 4

Como ven; por fin salieron los demás asistentes, se reunían en el Honky Tonk después de trabajar. Si tienen más dudas espero aclararlas, creo que sigo sin escribir claramente, lo siento ya voy a tomar cursos de redacción; soy de escuela pública u.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUEVES

1:00 pm Comedor de empleados

-¡Achú!- el asistente de largos cabellos estornudamba por quinta vez

-Salud, parece que pescaste un resfriado.-

-Si, es que ayer…- Kazuki de pronto se tapó la boca, estaba por decir algo que no quería… ¿o debía?-

-¿Ayer…?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-¡Hola! Kazuki¿por qué no fuiste ayer al Honky Tonk? A todos nos pareció extraño, de Ginji es normal, pero de ti… - una chica se sentó en su mesa.

-Natsumi, es que yo… - :S

-Pero ayer me dijiste al salir que irías al Honky Tonk.- preguntó inocente Ginji.

-¡Hola mis amigos asistentes! Kazuki, qué sorpresa no verte ayer.

-Hola Emishi, es que verán… - se sonrojó aun más.

-Por fin los encontré¿ya saben por qué Kazuki faltó ayer?

-No Makubex, estaba a punto de decirnos – respondió la chica de la mesa.

-Es que… es que… o/o

-En verdad es muy raro que hayas faltado ayer.-

-Es verdad, Makubex. Además tú no sueles mentir. – agregó Ginji.

-Además, te ves un poco enfermo¿estás bien?-

-Si Natsumi, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que, saliendo ayer…

/FLASHBACK/

-¡Juubei! – exclamo totalmente sorprendido Kazuki al ver a su novio vestido elegantemente y con un gran ramo de rosas.

-Kazuki, pensé en recogerte para celebrar.-

-¿Celebrar? – dijo intentando recordar mientras respiraba el dulce aroma de las flores.

-Si, hoy cumplimos 3 años de noviazgo y uno de vivir juntos.-

/FLASH BACK BREACK/

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No lo puedo creer – Emishi escupió lo que estaba comiendo.

-¡Qué romántico! .– dijo Natsumi.

-Eso si lo tenían guardado – Makubex jamás había parecido tan soprendido.

-¿Tú y Juubei son novios? "Juubei es mi mejor amigo.¡Yo los presenté!"nn-

-° - todos cayeron ante el comentario de Ginji.

-¡Pues claro que son novios¿No lo habías notado en 3 años¿Qué no viste las señales?- le reclamó Natsumi

-¿Señales? – nuestro héroe comienza a recordar escenas de la pareja abrazados, un letrero en el cielo que decía "Te amo Kazuki. De Juubei.", un anuncio en el periódico… - creo que… algo, vagamente. Pero¿por qué todos se sorprendieron?

-Por que no esperábamos que ya vivieran juntos. – respondió Makubex.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sakura¿vive con ustedes?-

-Ella vive con unas amigas en un departamento cercano. – contestó Kazuki.

-Entonces, lo de ustedes si va en serio. – preguntó la única mujer del grupo.

-Pues… si -/-

-Me alegra que tengas un futuro asegurado con un gran empresario farmeacéutico. - a Emishi se le llenaron los ojos de $$$.

-¡Ah! Es con él con quien vas a trabajar cuando termines aquí.-

-Si, necesita ayuda en esa parte del negocio. No es muy bueno con la administración -

-Pero, aún así, eso no explica por qué estas enfermo. – pregunta el menor de cabellos grises.

-Pues si me dejaran continuar…- ¬¬

/ FLASHBACK CONTINUE/

-Kazuki…-

-Juubei…-

/INTERRUPCION/

-¿Saben qué? Mejor no. Confórmense con saber que estoy enfermo.-

-¡Aaaah!… - todos exclamaron.

-¡No seas así!-

-¡Cuenta el chisme!-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Dinos Dinos!-

-Ándale, Kazu…- T.T

-Kazuki…-T.T

-...-

-Kazuki…

-OnÔ

-Kazuki…

-o- ¡Achu! Me siento mal…-

-No te sientas mal en este momento – expresó Emishi- ¡cuéntanos detalles!-

-¡Bueno ya!-gritó levantándose de la mesa y golpándola con las manos -¡Pasamos toda la noche en el jacuzzi¡Contentos!-

-O.O – está por demás decir que los de otras mesas también voltearon a verlo.

-Kazuki¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginji al notar que su compañero estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! No tienes por qué preg… °.O

-¡Kazuki! – corrieron para ayudarle cuando desmayó, pero estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Tiempo después...

-Parece que si le pegó fuerte el resfriado. – comentó Makubex, que en compañía del resto de sus amigos, observaban a través de la ventana, como Juubei se llevaba a Kazuki y ambos se despedían con la mano.

-No vendrá a trabajar hasta el lunes, le vendrá bien el descanso – dijo Ginji despidiéndose de ellos.

-Pues ustedes no están enfermos¡así que a trabajar! òó-

-¡Si Srta. Hevn! – todos respondieron nerviosos y corrieron a sus puestos.

Ginji iba a su lugar, pasando "casualmente" por la oficina de Ban Midou. Éste, revolvía y revolvía papeles en una oficina que parecía zona de guerra.

-¡Por qué se tenía que enfermar esa chica¡No encuentro nada!- De pronto sintió que era observado y (por increíble que parezca) reconoció al espía. – ¡Oye tú!-

-¡Ah¿Yo?- dijo Ginji nervioso

-Si tú, tráeme un café.-

-O.O…

-Si, tú me diste un café el lunes y ahora estoy en medio de un ataque de nervios. Mi asistente se enfermó y quisiera un café antes de mi junta con los del cabildo.-

-Si, desde luego que sí señor.- Ginji corrió hacia la cocineta donde el repartidor llenaba la máquina expendedora de comida.- ¡Me pidió un café!- (Si, tenía que contárselo a alguien y a ausencia de Kazuki...)

-¿Perdón?- el señor no sabía quien le hablaba ni que le decía.

-Es que…- dijo Ginji tomándolo de la camisa y zarandeándolo.- ¡Me pidió un café¡Se acordó de mí¡Se acordó que le llevé un café y me pidió otro¡No puede ser¡se acordó de mí¡Me reconoce¡Me reconoce¡Me reconoce¡Me reconoce¡Me reconoce!-

-Eh… si….- el repartidor se alejaba a discreción del rubio que estaba histéricamente feliz de tener la oportunidad de hacer un café para su amor secreto.

-Señor Midou aquí está su café.nn- dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo ocultando muy bien su emoción

-Gracias.- como estaba ocupado observando unos papeles, en vez de tomar el café toma la mano de Ginji, lo que causa un efecto electrizante en todo el cuerpo del asistente. – ¡Ah! disculpa.-Al sentir una textura diferente a la de una taza lo voltea a ver causando un cruce de miradas de un segundo que Ginji deseaba perdurara por siempre. –Este café….- dijo despuésde haberdado un sorbo al café

-¿No es de su agrado?- se preocupó por un momento el asistente

-No, no es eso, es sólo que sabe exactamente como me gusta. Esa chica tardó un mes en entenderme y tu a la primera lo hiciste bien. Puedes retirarte.-

-Si, señor. Con su permiso.- cuando llegó a su lugar simplemente no pudo contenerse y saltó de felicidad –¡Le gustó! De verdad… me dio las gracias… me tocó la mano… y… casi me sonríe….

8 p.m.

-… y terminé este informe para su congreso de la próxima semana.-

-Como siempre impecable Ginji, sólo falta que saques estas copias y te puedes retirar.-

-Si señor Akabane.- nn Ginji estaba más que feliz, el día terminaría temprano y su "amor" había hecho contacto con él por 1 segundo. Pensaba mientras salía a la copiadora.

Akabane salió de su oficina después de Ginji, en el camino se encontró con su compañero de trabajo que ya salía de su oficina.

-Entonces mañana partes por la mañana.-

-Así es Midou, sé que te mueres de envidia.-

-Pues como ser superior que eres, te mereces escuchar a todos esos conferencistas y cargar con la responsabilidad del informe de la compañía… de verdad que te envidio.-

-Tomaré eso como un sí sarcástico.- Ban sube al ascensor, mientras su compañero se queda fuera- ¿te quedarás hasta tarde?-

-No, sólo iré al cuarto de copiado para darle unas instrucciones a mi asistente y me retiro.-

-Bien, entonces hasta dentro de una semana. Disfruta Miami-

-Adiós.- Apenas el ascensor se cerró y Akabane se dirigió al cuarto de copiado

-De ésta son tres…- Ginji se quedó inmóvil cuando unas manos lo rodearon por detrás y empezaron a acariciarlo de manera provocativa.

-Mi querido Ginji… te extrañaré toda la semana.-

-Señor Akabane¿no cree que son demasiadas 3 veces en esta semana?-

-¡Pero qué novedad! Es la primera vez que te rebelas. Además, esto cuenta por la próxima semana. – dijo e inmediatamente comenzó a besarle en el cuello.

-Es que yo… - al recordar los eventos de ese día, se sentía peor que en otras ocasiones que estaba con Akabane, como si toda la alegría que tuvo durante el día se iba poco a poco.

-Recárgate.- le ordenó con un susurro en su oreja. Ginji apoyó ambas manos sobre la copiadora, lloraba de manera silenciosa mientras esperaba lo de siempre, pero algo cambió esa vez...

-Akabane se me olvidaba pedirte las llaves del… almacén.- Ban Midou llegó de pronto y observó la escena. Ginji solo deseaba que no fuera cierto, pero lo era; las actividades extracurriculareshabían sido descubiertas.

--------------------------------------

(NA¿Interesante¿Qué opinan?)


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA  
No recuerdo si ya había comentado que en la empresa Internacional Coast (donde supuestamente trabajan) tiene cuatro divisiones: east, south, north y west, esta última es donde suceden estas cosas. Existen tres subjefes: Akabane, Hevn y Ban; el jefe de ellos pues simplemente no sale… por el momento. Tal vez en las juntas asiste pero de momento no es importante, aclaro, de momento. Los asistentes de éstos jefecitos son Ginji, Natsumi y Kazuki respectivamente. Makubex esta en el piso de sistemas inteligentes por eso tiene mucho tiempo libre y Emishi es el mensajero del edificio… por una buena razón, no crean que me cae mal, su papel es más importante que el simplemente repartir correspondencia, ya verán. Otra nota:

/Texto/ voz del otro lado del teléfono excepto en /FLASHBACK/ obvio pero creo que caí en incoherencia.

"Texto" pensamientos

Y ahora sí el capítulo. nn

------------

Viernes

9 a.m.

-Hoy Kazuki no vendrá al trabajo y yo lo tengo en exceso. No podré cubrirlo- se quejó Natsumi

-¡Por favor, Natsumi! se cayó la red otra vez y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.- se defendió Makubex

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo necesitamos a alguien más- … y como si escucharan a la chica llegó Ginji.

-¡Hola, Buenos días!- nn saludó el rubio inocente

-Buenos días Ginji.- los otros dos se miran con picardía y Natsumi asintió - ¿Cuánto trabajo tienes hoy?-

-Pues no mucho, el señor Akabane salió de la ciudad¿por qué la pregunta?- o.o pobre inocente

-Estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver quién cubría a Kazuki. ¬v¬ Pero ya sabemos quién lo hará…- agregó el chico de blanca cabellera

-¿A sí?.¿Quién? 9.9- preguntó el inocente

-¡Pues tú! – respondieron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.

-Pero yo no quiero trabajar en el lugar de Kazu… O-O porque… porque…- Ginji recordó quién era el jefe de su amigo ausente y lo que pasó el día anterior.

-¿Ves? Tiene sus recompensas. – y el pequeño computólogo se retiró.

-¡Mucha suerte con tu jefe por un día! – la chica se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero… - Ginji casi entró en pánico al recordar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/FLASHBACK/

-Akabane se me olvidaba pedirte las llaves del… almacén.- Ban Midou llegó de pronto y observó la escena.

-Claro, vamos a mi oficina. – Akabane soltó a Ginji y como si nada pasó al lado del castaño. No pronunciaron nada durante el trayecto a la mencionada oficina. Akabane entró, buscó el objeto mencionado y se las entregó a su compañero.

-Aquí están. – le tendió la mano con las llaves, que Ban tomó sin quitarle una mirada acusadora de encima.

-… gracias…- se limitó a responder el castaño manteniendo la mirada

-Si me disculpas… - intentó salir de la oficina pero el chico de ojos púrpura se lo impidió. - … bien, me retiro. – derrotado, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, antes de tomar el ascensor se giró y vio a Midou aún siguiéndolo con una profunda mirada de desaprobación por lo que en definitiva decidió irse.

-En ese momento, Ginji salió del cuarto de copiado con algunas lágrimas aún en sus ojos. Ban se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada que el rubio interpretó como de desprecio y de lástima. No pudo con esto, evitó esos ojos que lo lastimaban y cuando sintió que lo dejaban solo, se desplomó llorando desconsoladamente.

/ FIN FLASHBACK/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? – se preguntaba nerviosamente nuestro protagonista, cuando se abre el elevador mostrando al dueño de sus pensamientos. Éste sólo le pasó de lado, le dirigió una escueta mirada y entró a su oficina.

-"¿Estará decepcionado¿Qué pensará de mí¿Irá a acusarme¿Irá a… odiarme?"-

-¡Oye tú!- le dijo el castaño desde la puerta de su oficina

-¡Si!- respondió el rubio con asombro

-Traedme un café.-

-Si, enseguida.- Ginji ya un poco menos nervioso (y emocionado) que el día anterior le hace entrega del café a su jefe temporal.-

-Gracias.- esta vez se encargó de ponerlo en la mesa y pensaba en retirarse, pero la voz del ejecutivo lo detuvo.- trae el expediente 247-01-2000 por favor.-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Acaso no te llegó el memo?-

-….- el rubio se quedó congelado un momento tratando de procesar las palabras

-Creo que no; en fin. Se acordó que me asistieras el día de hoy.- Ginji no sabía que decir, según él Makubex y Natsumi habían decidido que él lo asistiera hace unos minutos.- En fin, no te puedo obligar…-

-¡Eso esta perfectamente bien!- Ginji se apresuró a evitar que el castaño pensara mal de él.- En seguida le traigo el archivo -

-Bien.- Ban acomodó sus lentes y prosiguió.- También necesito que acomodes estas facturas y verifiques con compras éstas órdenes. Encuentra el informe del mes y termina de acomodar esos datos; necesito que contactes a los agentes de la compañía KFC y acomodes una reunión para el lunes en la mañana… ¿te parece? Si terminas vienes y te encargo más-

-Claro señor.- Ginji se retiró a su lugar, tomó un poco de aire y sintió una gran felicidad de trabajar para su ser especial. Terminó todo eso cerca de la 1p.m. y se dirigió a la oficina de Ban.-

-¿Terminaste?-

-Si.- Ginji tenía como incentivo trabajar con un gusto enorme por su trabajo, así que terminó todo a la perfección.

-¡Qué bien! Mira ya casi es hora de la comida pero…- lo interrumpió su celular.- Si, disculpa. ¡Qué!- respondió con fastidio lo que avivó la curiosidad de Ginji por quién interrumpía su charla… ok, de trabajo pero estaban hablando.-

-¿Por qué me sigues evitando?./- fue la voz de una mujer la que le reclamaba a Midou

-¿No ves que tengo trabajo?- respondió con más fastido

-/Sólo te pido que comas conmigo un día de éstos, podría ser hoy ¿sabías?./-

-Lo siento hoy tampoco puedo.-

-¿Cuál es tu excusa?.¿Tráfico?.¿Juntas?.¿Amenaza de bomba?.¿Simulacro de incendio?.¿Monstruo atacando la ciudad?./-

-Es que hoy… hoy… voy a comer con mi nuevo asistente.- Esto hizo que Ginji se pusiera nervioso… ¿cabría la posibilidad de ser cierto lo que escuchó?

-¿Tu nuevo asistente?.¿Qué pasó con la chica?./

-No es la chica, es nuevo, es que….-

-/Es que… ¿qué?./

-Es que es su cumpleaños y quiero hacerlo sentir bienvenido eso es todo.-

-/Clásico de ti, no digas más mentiras./

-No es mentira, de verdad iré a… al L'Éclair. A comer. Con mi asistente. Cumple años ¿ya te lo dije?-

-/Supongamos que te creo, y que de casualidad iré al mismo lugar en diez minutos ¿qué harías/

-Te saludaría brevemente y te presentaría a mi nuevo asistente. "No la creo capaz de…".

-/Nos veremos en diez minutos. Más te vale que estés ahí/- ¡Clack!

-"Si fue capaz…"-.- Dime eh… tu… ¿tienes planes para hoy?- le preguntó al rubio que permaneció estático durante toda la conversación

-¿Planes? Pues no, de hecho no.- (NA Y aunque los tuviera estaría libre para él :D)

-Y digamos… para dentro de diez minutos ¿tienes planes?-

-Pues… no.-

-Bien, me acompañarás a comer.-

-O./O.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Restaurante L'Éclair 1:10 p.m

-"Los precios están por las nubes".- Ginji se perdía en el menú buscando un precio adecuado a su presupuesto, si el agua tenía precio de 35dlls eso le dejaba pocas opciones para elegir.

-No te preocupes que hoy es tu cumpleaños y yo te invito.-

-Pero hoy no es…-

-Para mí lo es ¡Cállate! -.-

-Ciertamente ese día era inolvidable para Ginji, tal vez más que su cumpleaños así que decidió seguir con eso y sonrió por lo afortunado que era.

-¡Qué agradable coincidencia¡Ban está en el mismo restaurante que nosotros Kagami!- dijo casi gritando una chica a su acompañante

-Si, guau que coincidencia.- dijo en tono sarcástico el castaño ¬¬

-Es un milagro que te dejas ver, Midou.- mencionó Kagami con su típica sonrisa enigmática

-Hola que bien que están con vida sigan así.- se apresuró a cortar la comunicación

-¿No nos presentas a tu acompañante?- insistió la joven mujer

-Si, claro. Himiko, Kagami les presento a…O.O- de pronto cayó en cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su propio acompañante.

-Si, dime Ban ¿quién te acompaña? "No puede ser que no sepa el nombre de su asistente, estoy segura que es alguien a quien le pidió de favor que…"

-Amano Ginji, mucho gusto señorita Himiko, joven Kagami un placer conocerlos.- Se paró el rubio de su asiento y se presentó a sí mismo. Algo de lo que nadie se había percatado es de la bella sonrisa y gentiliza que radiaba del joven.

-¡Ah! Igualmente.- Respondió Kagami muy respetuosamente.

-Un placer.- Himiko tuvo que admitir que el rubio era alguien muy amable y hasta agradable.-

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me honraría me acompañaran en esta fecha tan especial.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo ese idiota!"- Ban tratando de evadir y Ginji invitando…

-Es muy amable de su parte joven Ginji, pero tenemos otros asuntos que arreglar, será en otra ocasión y felicidades. Ban.- Ambos se retiraron a una mesa lejos de ellos y mientras Ginji les despedía con la mano y una sonrisa amable.

-"Al parecer dijo la verdad".- Himiko se dio por vencida y se alejó de la mesa.

-¡Idiota!- Ban golpeó en la cabeza a Ginji con el menú.

-¡Auch!- eso no sólo dolió sino que desconcertó a Ginji, no esperaba una reacción tan… ¿rara?

-Todos los días es una batalla para evitar a esos dos tipos y tu quieres invitarlos a comer en la misma mesa.-

-Perdón, es que en mi cumpleaños invito a todos los amigos de mis amigos y pues se me hizo normal.- nn

-Pero hoy no es tu cumpleaños ¬¬.

-¿No que sí?-

-¡No! Esa una farsa. Tu cumpleaños es… es…-

-Es el 19 de Abril.-

-Bien ese día es.-

-…17 de diciembre…- pronunció Ginji con añoranza

-¿Qué?-

-Ese es su cumpleaños ¿no?-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- se sorprendió Ban

-Llevo un año en la empresa y se publican mensualmente los cumpleaños de todos.-

-¿Ah?.¿En serio?-

-Si¿no lo sabía?-

-Ni lo había notado. En fin, bien por ti que no se quedaron o recontrataría a esa chica Hanuki.-

-¿Hanuki?-

-Si mi antigua asistente. La que renunció ayer-

-¿Ap?.¿No será Kazuki?

-Si, bueno a esa.-

-Bueno es que ÉL sólo esta enfermo se reincorpora el lunes.-

-¡QUÉ!.¿Mi asistente es hombre?-

-Si…-

-Mmm… eso explica muchas cosas. Bueno, entonces ordenemos ya me dio hambre.-

-"Vaya que es distraído… y adorable".- nn

--------------------------------------------

8 p.m.

Ban salía de la sala de juntas (como tienen juntas en esa empresa) y mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de trabajo, Ginji le entregaba su reporte de actividades.

-El informe terminado y corregido, los archivos guardados, los documentos ordenados y terminé de ordenar su oficina durante su reunión.-

-¿Qué?- En ese momento llegaron a su oficina y Ban la veía totalmente diferente a la que acostumbraba dejar. Kazuki le pedía ayuda Ginji para ordenarla todos los días así que sabía cómo ordenarla sin problema

-Espero encuentre todo a su manera.-

-Si, de hecho es sorprendente¿cómo pudiste hacerlo tan rápido?-

-Es cosa de práctica.- Ginji respondió sin pensar

-¿Práctica?- se desconcertó Ban

-Si… con la oficina del señor Akabane. "¿Por qué lo mencioné? "- de pronto Ginji se dió cuenta de su error y se reprimió mentalmente

-Ya veo.- El ambiente de repente se tensó y Ginji deseó no haber dicho eso, era preferible decirle que conocía a la perfección su oficina porque ayudaba a Kazuki con su tiradero pero no quería hacer deslucir la labor de su amigo.

-En fin, si no tiene nada más yo me retiro.- Ginji hizo una reverencia- El lunes Kazuki se reincorpora y yo veré donde me colocan. Con su permiso.-

Ginji tomó el ascensor lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse del lugar; pero una mano detuvo la puerta.

-Espera, ya me voy también.- le dijo Ban abordando el ascensor con él.

-Si, perdone usted.- El incómodo silencio duró la mitad del recorrido hacia abajo ya que entre el piso 5 y 6 el elevador se detuvo de pronto se detuvo estrepitosamente. -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Ginji incorporándose

-El ascensor se detuvo… debió ser una falla en el voltaje. Midou tomó el teléfono de emergencias para comunicarse con mantenimiento y Ginji evaluaba la situación: estaban los dos solos en un espacio oscuro y muy pequeño. ¿sería suerte?.¿un sueño?

------------------------------------------

UPS:

Creo que faltó agregar que Ban es Director de Comercialización Internacional, Hevn, Directora de Comercialización Nacional y Akabane es Director de Comercialización Independiente. Ok creo que eso de momento no interesa. Chequen bien el elevador, tiene un buen papel en esta historia, sobretodo en el siguiente cap. nn

-------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Viernes 1.2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces se debe a una baja en el voltaje.-

-_/Así es señor Midou, restauraremos la energía lo más pronto posible, pero mínimo tendrán que esperar dos horas/.-_

-¿Dos horas¿Acaso no saben que es viernes y … ¿hola¿hola? Se cortó la comunicación, maldita tecnología. Estaremos aquí por lo menos dos horas.- Ban se dirigió a Ginji que yacía sentado en una esquina del elevador.

-"Hace dos días… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una situación así, pero ahora… ahora que sabe de mi situación tal vez…"-

-Oye.- el joven de ojos violetas sacó de concentración a Ginji

-¿Si?-

-¿Te molesta si fumo?-

-Adelante, no me importa.- (n/A: ya se había tardado mucho en fumar ¿no creen?)

-Trato de dejarlo pero… ¿a quién engaño? No quiero dejarlo.- Eso provocó una leve sonrisa en el rubio.- Vaya, te divierto-

-No, no me estoy burlando es que…-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.- dijo soltando una bocanada de humo. –Muchos creen que soy frío como Akabane…- dijo Ban tratando de dirigir la conversación hacia el punto que le preocupaba

-Pues la verdad son muy diferentes…- dijo con un aire de tristeza y volteando a mirarlo

-¿Por qué estas con él?- Eso fue directo, pero sabía que no había otra manera de preguntar

-Porque es mi jefe.-

-No trates de evadirme, sabes a qué me refiero.-

-Es la única manera de mantener mi empleo y la verdad lo necesito.- respondió Ginji bajando la mirada tratando de evadir una posible acusación.

-Existen otros lugares y puedes hacer otras cosas ¿no crees?-

-Es el único lugar donde me revalidarían el tiempo del semestre de estudios sin contar como abandono; además tengo muchos amigos aquí y esta ust… bueno es que me falta tan poco para graduarme.- trató de componer Ginji, estuvo apunto de decir más de lo que debía nnU. Ban se levantó y se sentó junto a él

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-Porque nadie me creería, no quiero causar problemas y no es de todos los días…- Ban al oír esto le da un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Auch! Eso si me dolió u.u-

-¿Qué es más importante¿Una estúpida carrera o tú mismo¿No tienes autoestima o que?-

-De todas maneras…- Ginji bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos miel.- de todas maneras ya no importo, nadie me aceptaría así.

-¿Acaso no confías en tus amigos? Si son verdaderos te aceptarían de cualquier manera e intentarían ayudarte. Tú eres quien no confía en ellos. Tienes miedo de lo que pasaría si te quedaras solo, pero lo único que haces es encerarte para quedarte solo.-

-Yo…- Ginji nunca había visto esos bellos ojos azules tan cerca, tan profundos y tan sinceros… y eso labios.- . "fuera pensamientos inadecuados" . - Gracias n.n Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.-

-Ya tranquilo.- Ban le toca la cabeza a manera de cariño.- Ya veré que puedo hacer con respecto a Akabane, por lo pronto no quiero que pienses más así de ti. Cualquiera que puede hacer un café que sea de mi agrado es especial.-

-Gracias n.n-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de varios minutos de silencio y 15 cigarrillos más

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué relación tiene con la señorita Himiko y el joven Kagami? –Ban se atragantó con el humo ante tal pregunta. Ginji le dio palmadas en la espalda pero eso no ayudó nada.

-Himiko y yo estamos comprometidos...- dijo una vez que se recuperó del atragantamiento que le provocó esa pregunta

-O.o. ¡Ups! "metí la pata"-

-… su hermano y yo fuimos juntos a la universidad. Como nuestras familias se llevaban tan bien acordaron nuestro matrimonio y para Himiko, su hermano era un héroe así que se lo tomó muy enserio.-

-Pero al parecer, usted no esta muy de acuerdo con ese arreglo. ¿verdad?- Ginji tenía esperanzas, al igual que todos nosotros.

-Ella sólo quiere honrar la memoria de Yamato, su hermano, casándose conmigo. Pero… lo nuestro no llega a más que un cariño fraternal; no es secreto que el tal Kagami está enamorado de ella y para mí que le corresponde. Solamente soy un capricho.-

-¿Por eso intenta alejarla?-

-Si, un día se cansará de mí y será sincera con sus sentimientos.-

-¿Se lo ha dicho?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Le ha dicho que no desea casarse con ella?-

-Honestamente solo la evito y no me he tomado la molestia de decírselo.-

-Tal vez ella ya se rindió, sólo quiere dejar las cosas claras.-

-Tal vez.- dijo al tiempo que encendía otro cigarrillo y se producía otro silencio incómodo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo después y 17 cigarrillos más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tenías planes para hoy?- esta vez rompió el silencio el fumador que encendía otro cigarrillo

-Pues no, como le dije a mediodía. No tenía planes.-

-¿Sales con Haruki?-

-Kazuki es sólo un amigO.-

-Es cierto, olvidaba que era hombre. Debo encontrar la manera de recordar eso.- anotó en forma mental.

-"¿Entonces piensa mal si dos hombres están juntos? Eso reduce mis probabilidades" u.u

-En fin¿sales con tu amigo?-

-No, él ya tiene a alguien. "Entonces ¿no le importará tanto?".- Ginji trataba de sacar conjeturas y calcular sus probabilidades.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el Honky Tonk; tres amigos pasaban tiempo juntos (o sea, Makubex, Emishi y Natsumi; Kazuki siguió enfermo todo el día)

-¡Qué casualidad que se quedara en el elevador con su amor prohibido¿no creen?- preguntó a manera de burla Emishi

-Claro Emishi, como si Ginji pudiera descomponer un elevador para encerrarse con alguien.- trató de defender Natsumi

-Natsumi no le quites la diversión a la coincidencia, es algo con lo que lo molestaré el lunes.- agregó Makubex antes de dar un trago a su bebida

-Llevan más de dos horas atorados, espero que estén bien.- se preocupó la chica del grupo (n/A: cómo se esparcen los chismes en una oficina)

-Me retiro, mañana sábado tengo un torneo de DDR-

-¡Qué descanses Makubex!- Al tiempo que Makubex salía, saludó brevemente a un joven en traje que entró al café

-¡Qué milagro!- se alegró Emishi

-¿Quién es?- se desconcertó Natsumi

-Natsumi ¿no me reconoces?- se turbó el joven trajeado (insertar gritos de chicas a punto del desmaye)

-O.o-

-Yo sí, aunque el lobo se vista de Armanni, lobo se queda.- se burló su amigo

-Emishi a ti nadie te confunde.-

-¿O.o¿Shido Fuyuki¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- por fin, reconociendo a su amigo la chica se levantó para saludarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en el elevador, después de 28 cigarrillos más…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En este momento… - el sonido del estómago de Ginji se impuso al breve silencio.- quisiera comer una pizza de Paul.-

-¿Paul¿Un tipo raro de lentes dueño del Honky Tonk?-

-¿Conoce el Honky Tonk?-

-Paul era un amigo de mi padre, me ayudó cuando recién llegué de Alemania.-

-¿Alemania?-

-Si, ahí estudié la universidad.-

-"¡Guau! Debe ser una persona totalmente culta y yo que apenas puedo terminar mi carrera u.u"- Ginji aprovechaba cada segundo para alabar a su amor secreto.

-Empiezo a sonar como un viejo.- se ironizó a sí mismo Ban

-Pues no parece ser tan viejo "Para mí esta muy bien n.n "-(NA: y para mí también :P)

-Tengo 24 y me siento de 50.-

-¡24!- Ginji lo gritó muy sorprendido, esperaba que tuviera como 30 años, no por lo viejo que para nada que aparentaba, sino por su éxito profesional.

-¿por qué la sorpresa? ¬¬

-No pues porque no tenemos tanta diferencia de edades.-

-Siete años me parece una gran diferencia.-

-No son siete, son dos.-

-¡QUÉ¡Tienes 22 y me hablas te usted! Pensé que eras menor de edad.-

-Pues le hablo de usted por respeto del trabajo, además es alguien a quien admirar y…- Ban sonrió ante la actitud del joven a su lado

-Entonces te prohíbo me hables de usted, no hay nada más irritante que alguien me sume años.¬¬- Dijo esto mientras tiraba la colilla de su cigarro y encendía otro más.

-¿Porqué es… digo, eres tan reservado en el trabajo? "Esto es ya tomar mucha confianza, tal vez no debí preguntar eso"- Ginji se reprimió mentalmente por sus acciones, pero en realidad se beneficiaría del ambiente creado para investigar lo más que pudiera

-Porque no sólo quiero aprender todo para independizarme.-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Soy muy ambicioso y estoy por terminar de aprender lo necesario. Sólo me falta encontrar la clave para mi empresa, cuando la encuentre, nada me detendrá y seré el mejor.

-¿y las personas¿no son importantes?-

-Soy una persona solitaria, no me interesa crear lazos con las personas. Esos lazos, sólo te estorban cuando quieres avanzar.-

-Opino lo opuesto- se aventuró a decir Ginji, causando sorpresa en su oyente, no era muy común que alguien lo contradijese- las personas te pueden detener, atrasar e incluso hacer perder parte de tus ganancias; pero seamos realistas, esas pérdidas son las que hacen de tu vida agradable ¿no crees?-

-O.o- Como efecto especial, al momento que Ban miró de cerca de Ginji las luces del elevador se intensificaron indicando que la electricidad había sido restaurada.

-¡Nos movemos!- dijo Ginji mientras Ban se levantaba del piso y le tendía la mano para que se levantara. El rubio no se dio cuenta de lo acalambrado que estaba y al tratar de pararse lo que hizo fue jalar más la mano del castaño de modo que sus rostros se acercaron más de lo debido pero aún así con distancia. El sonido del elevador llegando a la planta baja los sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¿Están bien?- se escuchó detrás de la puerta -¡Oh por Dios! -Los encargados veían como una monumental humeada salía del pequeño elevador

-¡Un incendio!- uno de los guardias se apresuraba a llamar a los bomberos debido a la cantidad de humo que activo los irrigadores.-

-¿Un incendio¿dónde?- Ginji salía como si nada del elevador ante el asombro del personal de mantenimiento.

-¿No había fuego dentro?- preguntó un guardia que cargaba un extintor

-No.- manifestó el rubio de la manera más tranquila

-¿Entonces todo ese humo de que es?- agregó un conserje notablemente alarmado

-¡Qué exageración! Sólo me fume… ¡seis cajetillas!- Ban sacaba cuenta de la magnitud de su vicio

-¡En tres horas¡Seis cajetillas!- un encargado se asombró

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Bajé mi consumo! °- ° todos los encargados no podían creer la capacidad pulmonar para consumir tanto, en un espacio cerrado y en tan poco tiempo

-¿En verdad son muchos?- preguntó Ginji ya que no tenía idea de lo que era fumar.

-De hecho si, en ocasiones me acabo 10 cajetillas en dos horas.-

-¿Cómo puede ser que no se haya intoxicado con el humo ahí dentro?- interrogó el conserje a Ginji

-Pues la verdad ni lo noté n.n –

-Ginji,tienes una gran capacidad pulmonar.-

-O.O.- Ginji no cabía de felicidad con lo que acababa de escuchar… Ban, su amor secreto, le había reconocido su don de capacidad pulmonar… momento…. ¡Le había llamado por su nombre!- de pronto todo se oscureció, no supo porqué pero no pudo reaccionar. No sintió más que una caída hacia el abismo y lo último que vio fue al moreno corriendo hacia él para evitar su caída.

------------------------------------------------------------

¡Así es, se desmayó¡Qué impresión! Por fin se aprendió su nombre y ya se conocieron más. Ya hay que meter turbo para que esta historia avance, sé que no cuento con la aceptación que tienen otros autores, pero sincera y honestamente me vale, seguiré hasta el final; sé que en algún mundo paralelo conmoveré el corazón de alguien y le alegraré el día.

Hasta luego

Gir Ginji

-----


	7. Chapter 7

Sábado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un cuarto de hospital, pasaba del mediodíapero todavía erahorario de visita. Así que dos mejores amigos, visitaban a nuestro protagonista, todos querían saber detalles de lo ocurrido en el elevador, aunque realmente el rubio no les confesó nada fuera de lo común… hasta ahora.

-… y los paramédicos me trajeron al hospital cuando me desmayé.- relataba el niño hermoso

-Si, necesitabas RCP después de tanta concentración de toxinas en el aire que respiraste durante tres horas.-

-No Natsumi, me desmayé de la emoción de… bueno, me emocioné porque…- n/n Ginji no estaba enfermo, se había sobre emocionado.

-¿Si¿Sucedió algo en el elevador¡Cuenta!- suplicaba el mensajero

-¡Emishi!- regañó la chica de larga coleta- se más amable. Ginji… por favor dinos-Así, Natsumi se sumó a la petición de manera más amable.

-¡No sean chismosos!- Kazuki y Juubei entraron a la habitación cargando una canasta de frutas.

-¡Comida!- Chibi Ginji desde su cama hacía señas para que lo alimentaran con algo que no fuera la comida de hospital.

-No podemos forzarlo a que nos cuente lo que sucedió en el elevador… pero si podemos sobornarlo.- Kazuki se transformó en zorrito de manera que a cambio de chisme daba comida.

-¡No! . quiero comida.- suplicaba Ginji

-Es una broma, aquí tienes.- Dijo Juubei quitándole la canasta a Kazuki y entregándola a Ginji.

-Gracias, comida. Como, como, como. ¿gustan?- Natsumi y Emishi se abalanzaron sobre la canasta y sólo le dejaron una triste pera al paciente.- . Me alegro en compartir….T.T-

-Ya están casi todos aquí.- dijo un recién llegado

-¡Shido! "Él es mi otro mejor amigo"- sonrió sorprendido Ginji al ver a su amigo llegar

-Así es, solo falta Makubex que fue a su competencia de break dance.- dijo Natsumi mientras disfrutaba una manzana.

-Te traje esto para que te sientas mejor.- el chico de la pañoleta blanca le entregó un presente al hospitalizado

-¡Chocolate!-dijo abrazando la caja para después abrirla.- ¿Gustan?-

-Si gracias- ahora Kazuki y Juubei se abalanzaron sobre los chocolates

-Me da gusto compartir T.T-

-En fin, nosotros nos retiramos- se disculpó Natsumi

-Si, que te mejores. Nos veremos el lunes.- agregó Emishi que quería acompañar a su amiga

-Sólo veníamos de paso.- se disculpó Juubei

-Hablaremos más tarde.- agregó Kazuki

-Adiós, Kazuki, Juubei, Natsumi y Emishi. Gracias por venir.- nn les despidió el rubio sonriente

-Gracias por la comida.- dijeron todos

-No hay de qué, es bueno compartir n,nU. ¿Te quedas más tiempo Shido?- se extrañó Ginji al notar que él quería decirle algo más.

-Si, de hecho quería hablar contigo desde hace tiempo.- agregó Shido en una actitud seria

-¿De qué?- le preguntó el rubio hospitalizado

-No me puedes engañar; Kazuki sospecha que te sucede algo malo en esa empresa y no se lo quieres decir, te conocemos desde hace años y sabemos cuando ocultas algo para no preocuparnos.-

-Ustedes se equivocan, no sucede nada malo.- agachó la mirada tratando de mentir

-Por favor, no mientas.-

-Shido yo…-

-Está bien, perdona si te incomodé con mi insistencia. Cuando te sientas preparado hablaremos de esto. Mientras tanto, te sacaré de ahí.-

-¿Qué?- O.o

-Así es¿recuerdas que inicié mi negocio de representaciones artísticas?-

-Si, te graduaste a tiempo y decidiste junto con Madoka dirigir su carrera.-

-Así fue, el caso es que estamos creciendo y nos vendría bien un socio… ¿no te nos unes?-

-Podrías ofrecerle el lugar a Kazu ya terminó.- Ginji trató de zafarse de manera que no defraudaría a su mejor amigo Shido.

-Ustedes dos son los únicos en quienes confío. Pero él ya tiene planes con Juubei y tu no pareces estar muy feliz donde estas.-

-Es que la escuela…-

-No te preocupes por eso, comprendo tu situación y no tendrías problemas una vez que reinicies con la escuela.-

-Shido… es que…- Ginji trataba de buscar una excusa para no quedar mal con su amigo y explicar la razón por la que quería quedarse en su trabajo más tiempo, entonces una "ayuda" llegó de visita.

-… entonces lo arreglaremos el lunes ahora estoy ocupado nos vemos.- Ban cuelga su móvil en la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar y observa al extraño que esta con Ginji.

-Señor Midou.- Al parecer ninguno de los dos le prestó atención al hospitalizado ya que iniciaron un duelo de miradas

-¿Quién es él?- Ambos se señalaron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

--------------------------------------

Duelo: Ban vs Shido... jaja es broma no ocurrira, de momento.

---------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------

Lunes II

Este capítulo esta algo GIR.

-------------------------------------

El sábado en la tarde dieron de alta a Ginji, no tenía nada grave y terminó el período de observación, así que pasó el domingo en su casa descansando de las emociones que tuvo el viernes y el sábado en esa visita de hospital que terminó… pues no supo como terminó ya que simplemente Ban le dejó un ramo de girasoles, le deseó una buena recuperación y se retiró; Shido se despidió brevemente y dejó la habitación con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-"_¡Qué mal! Al parecer no simpatizaron Shido y el señor Midou… lo más extraño ¿porqué habrá ido a visitarme¿cómo supo a qué hospital me llevaron¿le habré preocupado?"_- con esos pensamientos llegó Ginji hasta el piso en el que trabajaba.

-¡Buenos días Ginji!- saludó alegremente Natsumi apenas el rubio puso un pie fuera del elevador (NA: este aparatejo¿tendrá otro protagónico?)

-¡Buenos días Natsumi!- sonrió el niño hermoso de este cuento

-El día de hoy ¿podrías ayudarnos con el trabajo? La señorita Hevn y yo tenemos un cierre de contrato con una nacional y es mucho papeleo.- en ese momento, las palabras de la chica le recordaron a Ginji que él no tenía jefe y efectivamente podría ayudarles ya que Kazuki se reincorporaría ese día.

-Me parece que…-

-Ginji entra a mi oficina por favor.- el jefe de comercialización Internacional (Ban) salió de su oficina para llamar al rubio

-En seguida.- respondió Ginji, se despidió de su compañera y entró a la oficina en cuestión.

-Toma asiento por favor- le indicó Midou a Ginji una vez dentro de la oficina de comercialización Internacional.

-Si¿en que le…- apenas había pronunciado esto, Ginji se corrigió a sí mismo- es decir¿en que TE puedo ayudar?- Ban sonrió ante este comportamiento, lo apreció en verdad

-Verás, el día de hoy ya vino… este… ¿cómo se llamaba? – Ban trataba de recordar un nombre y buscaba en su memoria - bueno pues... tu amiga…-

-…¿Kazuki?- completó el rubio dudoso

-Si, e….- Ban usando su memoria reconoció su error- si, él ya esta terminando ciertas labores que le asigné, así que tú… bueno si no tienes nada más que hacer podrías ayudarme aquí.-

-¡Por supuesto! Es decir, si, si podré.- Ginji trató de contener su alegría

-Bien, entonces… bien.- completó Ban

-Así es, bien.-

-Bien.-

-Bien.-

-Si, bien.- Ban juntó sus manos volteó hacia su monitor, volteó hacia el techo… en verdad le había dejado todos sus pendientes y obligaciones a Kazuki, no tenía intenciones de trabajar y quería pasar tiempo con el niño hermoso que estaba sentado frente a él ya que el sábado tuvieron inconvenientes y sus planes se vieron frustrados. Aunque no parecía un experto en eso de la planeación ya que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él.

-------------------------------------------

La señorita Hevn no parecía muy contenta con su día, recibía muchas llamadas y no podía exigirle más a Natsumi ya que también tenía retrasos en la programación del día

-¡Natsumi!- gritó la exuberante rubia enredada en cables desde su escritorio

-Si señorita.- la chica entró a la oficina, se veía agitada y cansada

-¿Pudiste conseguir ayuda externa?-

-No, en comercialización internacional están muy ocupados también y se nos adelantaron.- se lamentó la más joven

-¿cómo?- Hevn casi se pone histérica y ve a Kazuki también muy atareado con una montaña de papeleo -¡Oye tú!

-¿Se refiere a mi?- Kazuki se detuvo en seco ante esa exclamación

-Si tú, veo que el cabello de estrella de mar se me adelantó en quedarme con el rubio que trabaja para Akabane así que… ¡tú te quedas a ayudarme!-

-¿Qué?- O.o

-Así es, toma esto y apoya a Natsumi en lo que haga falta.- dijo la rubia arrojándole más carpetas

-Pero…- Kazuki tomó lo que le habían lanzado haciendo uso de malabares para evitar que se revolvieran sus cargas

-No te preocupes ahora que me ayudarás todo será más fácil.- Natsumi tomó del brazo a Kazuki y lo llevó a donde podría ayudarle

-Espera… tengo mucho que hacer…- las quejas de Kazuki no fueron escuchadas y de ese modo terminó por ayudar en otro departamento.

---------------------------

1:00 p.m.

Habían pasado toda la mañana en silencio, Ban no tenía cómo iniciar una conversación a pesar de ser lo que más quería hacer en ese momento. Por su parte, Ginji no sabía realmente que sucedía, había aceptado ayudar a su amor platónico pero solamente estaban ahí, sentados, cruzando miradas ocasionalmente; esto no lo había molestado del todo, pero sabía que ya tenía mucho tiempo de esta forma.

-Bien, es hora de comer.- Ban por fin se había decidido a romper el silencio que había reinado por tanto tiempo.

-Si, es verdad. Con permiso- Ginji se disponía a retirarse de la oficina

-Espera.- dijo Ban casi gritándole.- ¿Te importaría ir… conmigo… a comer algo?- algo entrecortada la pregunta pero por fin realizada

-¿Comer?- el rubio se sonrojó a más no poder, la segunda invitación que recibía en menos de una semana, eso era progreso nn

-Si, a donde quieras, el otro día te obligué y quiero compensarte. Además, fue mi culpa que te hospitalizaran por intoxicación.-

-¿A dónde quiera? °u°- Uno de los tantos sueños de nuestro güero se había cumplido… iría a comer con Ban a…

---------------------------------------------------

-¿McBurgertucki? –se sorprendió al momento que su boca se caía al piso y sus lentes se desalineaban debido a sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

-¡SI!. ¡El lugar más feliz sobre la tierra!- sonrió el rubio al momento en que llegaron a un gran edificio de dos pisos con juegos de (… ok imagínense un lugar de comida rápida engordativa poco nutritiva y que te dan juguetes en cada compra)

-¿En verdad quieres entrar a comer ahí?- dudó Ban al momento que observaba una numerosa familia entrar al lugar

-Si, será divertido. Pero si lo prefieres…-

-No, esta bien, será un cambio de rutina.- al fin se decidieron a entrar y después de la espera en la fila les llegó el tiempo de ordenar

-Todavía no sé que pedir…- Ginji veía el tablero con los productos- ¿Qué me recomienda?- se dirigió al encargado de la caja

-Podría pedir… ¡momento¡Señor Midou hace tiempo que no lo veíamos!-

-¡Qué!- Ginji se sorprendió por eso

-Pensamos que ya no completaría las 500 visitas, así que esta es gratis.- terminó el encargado al momento que del techo salían globos, serpentinas y un letrero que decía "Cliente distinguido"

-Si, este yo…- el mencionado deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

-¡Felicidades a nuestro cliente distinguido!- todos los trabajadores del lugar salieron para felicitarlo, incluso llegaron las botargas del lugar para cantarle una feliz canción, le colocaron un gorrito en la cabeza e hicieron que soplara una velita en un pastel.-

-Si, gracias.- dijo cortante al momento que soplaba la vela y todos en el lugar aplaudían

-¡Servicio gratis para usted y su acompañante!- dijo una alegre botarga que a este tiempo daban ganas de matar a golpes.

----------------------------------------

Después de comer en el lugar y de recibir los miles de cupones de promociones (premios algo inútiles) decidieron regresar a la oficina. Una vez más dentro del elevador comenzaron una interesante conversación.

-¡Guau! Tengo un monstruo espacial púrpura¿deseas cambiarlo por tu muela gigante sin caries?-

-¬¬ Si como sea.- Ban solo le dio la mencionada figura de acción a su compañero… oops, ya son compañeros, que avance.

-Genial, también tengo mi placa de policía intergaláctico espacial y el arma de protones sincronizados espaciales.- mencionó un emocionado rubio a su acompañante

-¿Sabes que podrías hacer con eso?- preguntó un serio Ban

-No¿Qué?- el inocente Ginji no captaba las intenciones de su interlocutor

-¡Defenderte de las fuerzas oscuras de la galaxia Smurf!- Ban sacó un arma de neuroprotones asincronos y le apuntó a Ginji (ok, una pistola de agua)

-¡Trampa!- se quejó el rubio al recibir el ataque sorpresa y empezaron a jugar dentro del pequeño lugar, tan divertidos que no notaron cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas y un calvo señor entraba en él. Ambos se quedaron callados pero contenían las ganas de reírse, una vez que el que estaba de más salía en un piso diferente y de nuevo se encontraron a solas estallaron en risa y así llegaron hasta la oficina de Ban.

-¡Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto!- el dueño de la oficina limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo

-¿En verdad?- preguntó el rubio más que contento de estar conversando fluidamente.

-Si, de hecho creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.- tras este comentario, Ban mostró algo que pocas veces hacía, sonrió de forma natural. –Bien, ahora es hora de ponernos a trabajar.- Ginji salió de su ensoñación y asintió; ahora sí se pusieron a trabajar en un ambiente más relajado.

-----------------------------------------------

Al término de la jornada, Ginji se disponía a irse cuando se encontró con Natsumi y Kazuki.

-Hola no los vi en todo el día.-

-Tuvimos un día muy agitado- respondió la chica

-La señorita Hevn es muy estricta, no podría soportarla un día más.- se lamentó Kazu

-Ginji no te vimos en tu lugar ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-

-Verás Natsumi yo estaba….- antes que Ginji pudiera contestarle a su amiga su jefe provisional salió…

-Nos veremos mañana Ginji; Habuki, Aksumi buenas noches.- … y se retiró rápidamente

-¡Hasta mañana Ban!- no estaba seguro de que lo escuchase pero de todos modos se despidió de él

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- se extraño completamente "Aksumi"

-¿Acaso recordó tu nombre?- dijo sorprendido "Habuki"

-Pues si, lo sabe desde el viernes.- respondió sin más el rubio

-¡QUE!- gritaron los otros al mismo tiempo

-Ha sido mi jefe por más de un año y jamás me ha llamado por mi nombre correctamente, llegas tú y a los tres días ya lo llamas como si fuera tu amigo.-

-Lo llamo así porque él me lo pidió, Kazuki. Además… creo que sí nos estamos haciendo amigos -/-

-¡Wow¡Tanto progreso en tres días! A este paso vivirán juntos en un mes.- el comentario sorprendió tanto al grupo como el saber quien lo dijo

-¡Señorita Hevn!-

-Creo que fue buena mi idea de mandar lejos a Akabane y quitarle a Ban su asistente para así dejarlos solos. Aunque… no pensé que serías tan rápido, me sorprendiste chico. - Si esto de unir parejas se me da, crearé mi propia agencia de cupidos y ustedes serán la primera pareja que junte. ¡Seré famosa y ganaré millones uniendo amores imposibles! $.$- la exuberante mujer se retira haciendo planes para (esperemos) su futuro

-La señorita Hevn sabía que a Ginji le gusta mi jefe.- Kazuki no salía de su asombro

-Yo no le comenté nada, lo juro- se despabiló Natsumi

-¿Habrá alguien que no lo sepa?- T.T se preocupó Ginji

-Pues los del comedor y los limpiavidrios coinciden en que el único que no lo sabe es el mismo señor Midou- agregó una señora del aseo que pasaba por ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

---------------------------------------

Martes II

17:50 p.m.

--------------------------------------

Hasta el momento, las cosas en la oficina iban extrañamente bien… considerando que la mayoría conocía el amor secreto que Ginji tenía por Ban Midou y que no se sabían si los acontecimientos presentes eran producto de una bella coincidencia o de la confabulación de los trabajadores de la empresa, que aburridos de una vida rutinaria, deseaban unir a esos dos.

-"Todo esta bien, me siento mejor que el día de ayer n.n"- pensaba Ginji mientras trabajaba felizmente en su lugar (NA: a diferencia de mí que soyvagales :P, aunque trabajar para Ban realmente me cambiaría los ánimos)

- ¿Te falta mucho, Ginji?- preguntó su amigo Kazuki

- No mucho, es que Ban me pidió que si tenía oportunidad avanzara en el proyecto para fin de mes. Lo del día de hoy ya lo entregué.- contestó el hermoso con una sonrisa

- Veo que no te cansas, te has vuelto muy eficiente…- insinuó Kazuki con sutileza

- Si; esto es fácil, Ban ya me explicó como hacerlo y lo terminaré pronto para que lo revise también.- n.n Ginji seguía feliz

- ¿No crees que le has tomado mucha confianza a mi jefe?- Kazu seguía diciendo cosas con otro fin

- ¿Lo crees? Es que Ban es un jefe muy paciente conmigo y…-

-¡Bueno ya! Dime si ya te aventaste.- exigió Kazuki un poco alterado

- O/O ¿Qué qué?-

-Si ya se besaron, hubo acción ¡ALGO!- siguió alterado Kazuki

-...me asustas... T.T-

- Perdona.Es queya quiero saber,durante todo el día he controlado mi curiosidad; además en el hospital no quisiste decirnos nada de lo que ocurrió en el ascensor.-

-Es que… es que…- Ginji trataba de encontrar alguna excusa válida para no contar "su momento" a solas

-¡TIEMPO FUERA!- Emishii llegó de improviso a interrumpir

-¿Emishii que haces?- se desconcertó Kazuki

- Es obvio que no te dirá, déjalo Kazuki.- Ginji estaba por agradecer a su amigo Emishii…- ¡Así que será mejor que lo llevemos al Honky Tonk! Entre todos le sacaremos la sopa ya que Jubeii no podrá venir hoy y no habrá quien se interponga en nuestra búsqueda de la verdad.- dijo en pose de victoria- por cierto Kazu, Jubeii habló hace rato y dijo que no podría acompañarnos porque tiene un trabajo extra, que esta bien y te quiere mucho.-

-Gracias por el mensaje Emishii n.nU- correspondió Kazu para luego dirigirse a Ginji- Así que ya queda decidido, vamos todos al HT y nos enteramos de una vez- nn

-Esta bien, iremos.- dijo derrotado Ginji

-¡Wui! – se alegraron Emishii y Kazu

- Entonces les avisaré a los demás- salió Emishii corriendo a avisarles a todos

-Yo tengo que recoger algunas cosas en mi lugar, Ginji nos veremos en la planta baja.- dijo Kazu

-Si, nos veremos abajo nnU.- Ginji sólo pudo sonreír al despedirse de sus amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-"_Espléndido, ahora sabremos con detalles lo que ocurrió en el elevador… sé que Ginji no podrá guardar el secreto por mucho, además que todos le insistiremos_" nn- Kazu arreglaba sus cosas lo más rápido que podía, los deseos de saber la vida de su amigo Ginji lo estaban desesperando.- "_Aunque… ¿por qué conformarse con saber un acontecimiento si se puede participar en uno?-_ al joven Fuchoin le acaban de salir orejitas de zorro, lo que indica que tiene otras intenciones

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji pensaba en el interrogatorio que sus amigos le harían, pero no podía negarse a salir con ellos, ya tenía agotadas las excusas para no contar su "momento" con Ban, además sería una buena oportunidad para distraerse. Guardó sus cosas en su gaveta y apagó su computadora; salió de su lugar tranquilamente hacia el lugar señalado en la planta baja del edificio. Una vez ahí, estaba esperando a sus amigos cuando un guardia se le acercó.

- Señor Amano.-

-¿Si?- preguntó un poco desconcertado, no era normal que le dirigieran la palabra más allá de un simple saludo

- El señor Fuchoin habló, dijo que cambiaron el punto de reunión para el café, ahí se reuinirán.-

- Ya veo, tal vez no quisieron dejarme aquí parado. Muchas gracias y buenas noches nn- el rubio se retiró del lugar y el guardia habló por la radiofrecuencia

- Mensaje entregado.-

- Enterado, gracias - la voz era de Emishii que estaba reunido con Makubex y Natsumi en el piso de informática.

- ¡Esto esta genial!- se alegró la chica del grupo

- ¿No crees que algo pueda salir mal?- se preocupó Makubex

- Relájate, si fue planeado por Kazuki no tiene fallas.- contestó Emishii al momento que el autor intelectual del plan secreto llegaba con ellos.

-En efecto, todo esta marchando a la perfección, el señor Midou está en camino y Ginji no sospecha nada. Ahora, vámonos, no querremos perdernos el resto de la historia.

----------------------------------------------------------

El rubio hermoso de la historia, llegó al café y decidió esperar inocentemente a sus compañeros. Ajeno a lo que le pudiera suceder, se sentó en la barra; más tarde sus amigos decidirían si cambiaban de asientos. Era relativamente temprano, no había mucha concurrencia por lo que le sorprendió que alguien le dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?-

-No, claro que... ¡BAN!- Ginji se sorprendió de ver al objeto de su afecto en el Honky Tonk

-Es bueno encontrarte fuera del horario de oficina.- respondió el de lentes al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Ginji.

-Si…, este…-

-Toma, esto es tuyo.- Ban extendió un sobre con una carta.

-"_Ginji, disfruta tu regalo. Atte. __Tus amigos"-_ Ginji leyó la nota con algo de incredulidad, aunque reconoció la letra de Kazu no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que le habían hecho.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Ban ante la mirada que Ginji tenía sobre el papel.

-No, no es nada- n.nU –"_Solo mis amigos con otra de sus bromitas_" T.T-

-Tu amigo Kazuki Fuchoin estaba preocupado por no poder darte ese mensaje…-

-¿Qué? O.O-

FLASHBACK

Ban salía de su oficina cuando vió al chico de larga cabellera recargado en la esquina, por su cara parecía tener algo que lo preocupaba en verdad, así que se dirigió a preguntarle.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Señor Midou, es que… algo le puede suceder a mi compañero de trabajo Ginji Amano…- nótese que Kazu es el rey de la actuación.

-¿QUÉ¡Dime¿Qué le puede pasar?- ante la reacción de Midou, Kazu estuvo apunto de sorprenderse y dejar de actuar, pero, haciendo uso de un gran esfuerzo, continuó.

-Llegó este mensaje por fax y no puedo dárselo por temor a ver su cara cuando se entere de la trágica noticia.- Kazu sacó el sobre que estaba planeado de excusa.

-¿Dónde está Ginji?-

-En el bar de enfrente. De seguro espera saber de… bueno, ya no importa.-

-Se lo entregaré personalmente.- Ban casi le arrebató el sobre a Kazu y se retiró del lugar. Kazuki sólo sonrió para sí mismo, estaba seguro de que las cosas no serían aburridas nunca más.

FIN FLASHBACK

-… y bien ¿cómo te encuentras?- se preocupó Ban al observar la cara de confusión del rubio hermoso.

-eh… yo… ya estoy bien. Es un fax… de mi abuela… ella suele escribirme para contarme cosas tristes de… el gato que tiene…. Y… se comió… un canario y se ahogo y se murió, entonces está triste mi pobre abuela n.nU-

-¬¬U-

-Si, pobre de mi abuela, pero esta bien nn- Ginji inventó esa historia al recordar una excusa que alguna vez había escuchado a alguien… o algo parecido.

-Vaya, es algo muy triste.- dijo Ban sin saber si era en verdad algo tan trágico como el pensaba. En ese instante llegó el cantinero con la orden de Ginji

-Ginji, aquí tienes. Lamento mucho que tu amigo por correspondencia no haya podido llegar a tiempo el día que tenías planeado entregarle tu corazón-

-¿O.O?-

-¿QUÉ?- Ban se exaltó de más al escuchar eso, pero tenía más sentido que el relato del gato muerto… le habían mentido y se sentía traicionado de alguna manera.

-jajaja, este nuevo muchacho ¡vete! –un joven señor con gafas azules y una pañoleta naranja en la cabeza corrió al entrometido cantinero- Ginji amigo, espero que la broma de ese exempleado no te haya molestado.- el recién llegado se dirigió al rubio y después a su acompañante.- Ban, tanto tiempo sin verte.-

-¡Ustedes se conocen!- se asombró Ginji

-Si, creí que ya te lo había comentado.- añadió Ban que en apariencia ya estaba más calmado. –Paul es un amigo de mi padre…-

En una mesa no muy lejos de la barra del café-bar (Bar después de las 6 p.m. me vale si es imposible en el mundo real)

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!- dijo Natsumi

-Fue una suerte que Paul llegara a salvar la situación.- suspiró aliviado Emishii

-Un pequeño error de cálculo, pensé que el cantinero llegaría a decir un buen cuento. Jamás imaginé que Ginji se le ocurriera algo.- Kazuki se quiso justificar del pequeño error que casi le cuesta todo el plan.

-Es de humanos fallar, lo importante es que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes.- señaló Makubex al tiempo que todos no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría en la barra.

-¿Quién diría que crecerías tanto?- Paul revolvió la cabellera de Ban a manera de mimo – En fin, los dejo tengo cosas que hacer. Ginji, suerte.- Paul se retiró al momento que decía esto último de manera baja para que sólo le escuchase Gin.

-O/O ¿Habrá alguien que no lo sepa?- se preguntaba Ginji

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Ban

-No, nada.- respondió el rubio al momento que daba un sorbo a su bebida azul.

-En fin, yo…-

-¡POR FAVOR QUÉDATE!- Ginji tomó por el brazo a Ban al momento que éste le dio la impresión de retirarse

-Pensaba en pedir algo para mí, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de visitar un lugar como éste- terminó de decir Ban

-¡oh! Esta bien.- Ginji lo soltó lentamente evitando tener contacto con los ojos de su acompañante.- _"Mi acompañante… realmente me hace compañía"_- esta algo increíble, lo sé pero tenía algo de razón; eran compañía.

---------------------------------

En la otra mesa:

-¡Wow¿Vieron eso?- se sorprendió Natsumi, quien ya tenía varias tomas exclusivas en su celular

-Eso fue un movimiento peligroso, espero que el siguiente sea más meditado.- Kazuki hizo la observación como si de un juez se tratara.

-Considero que el movimiento más sutil pero directo lo realizó el señor Midou. Después de entregar la carta y aclarar un terrible acontecimiento, no tenía más que hacer y decidió quedarse.- Makubex continuó analizando la situación

-Ambos se equivocan, el movimiento de la noche lo dará Ginji pero sólo después de su segundo trago.- Emishii sonaba como quien lee el futuro

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- lo cuestionó Natsumi al momento que enfocaba su cámara de celular para otra toma inédita.

-No solo lo estoy, estamos ¿Cierto Paul?- al momento que Emishii hablaba Paul salía de la nada

-Así es, gracias a un brebaje mágico que ha unido a miles de parejas alrededor del mundo, Ban no tendrá otra opción que unirse a Ginji para siempre.- Afirmó el dueño del café-bar después de las 6pm.

-Aquí tienes el elixir; date prisa que según veo Ginji casi termina su primer trago de esa cosa azul que siempre pide.- Emishii le entrega una botellita "mágica" a Paul quien se retira rápidamente para preparar otra bebida igual a la que tiene Ginji.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?- dudó Makubex

-Eso ya esta fuera de mi plan original, si falla no me hago responsable.- dijo el muy honorable Kazuki (si, después de armar todo el plan ahora se deslinda :P)

-Descuida, esto es aprueba de fallas.- sonrió Emishii

--------------------------

En la barra:

-¡Veías Crayon Shin-chan en Alemania!- O.O (N/A¡qué interesante!)

-Si, era lo único en japonés que transmitían- dijo Ban (N/A: invento datos x)

-Ginji aquí tienes otro trago azul sin alcohol del que siempre pides. Es cortesía.- Paul así como apareció, desapareció dejando el trago cerca de Ginji.

-¿Qué es eso azul que te tomas?- preguntó Ban apuntando al vaso

-Es una mezcla llamada ángel azul ligero; no tiene alcohol y es dulce n.n-

-Si no tiene alcohol ¿porqué te lo tomas? ¬¬-

-Sabe bien… ¿quieres probar?- ofreció el rubio inocente

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Ban al momento de dar un trago a la bebida en cuestión.

----------------------------------

En la otra mesa:

-O.O ¡Mierda!-

-Esto se va a poner bueno.- sonrió Emishii, el único de los cuatro observadores de la naturaleza que no se mostraba preocupado por el cambio inesperado que eso pudiera ocasionar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------

Martes II.2

-----------------------------------------

Creo que esto se va a extender, por lo menos a la madrugada no sé… supongo que ya se han de imaginar por qué. No sé absolutamente nada de tragos así que no pregunten qué se estaban tomando, sólo concéntrense en la historia. Disculpen si las descripciones de pronto son vagas, al menos espero darles una idea de lo que sucede. El último párrafo se lo pueden saltar si se sienten incómodos; ya el próximo se pone normal. No me gusta decir "Se los advertí" espero se sobreentienda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es eso azul que te tomas?- preguntó Ban apuntando al vaso

-Es una mezcla llamada ángel azul ligero; no tiene alcohol y es dulce n.n-

-Si no tiene alcohol ¿porqué te lo tomas? ¬¬-

-Sabe bien… ¿quieres probar?- ofreció el rubio inocente

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Ban al momento de dar un trago a la bebida en cuestión.

-¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó inocentemente Ginji. Ban lo observó por unos momentos, después se lo quitó de la mano a Ginji y se lo tomó todo de una sola vez.- ¡Parece que te gustó!- nnU Ginji trataba de entender la reacción tan extraña de Ban

-¿Nunca te he dicho lo hermoso que eres?- se volteó de pronto y empezó a observar a Ginji como un cazador acecha a su presa

-O/O No, creo que no.- Ginji trataba de alejarse al tiempo que Ban se le acercaba de más.

-¿No te gustaría ir a un lugar a platicar más en confianza?- Ban estaba casi prácticamente sentado en Ginji y le acariciaba el rostro mientras hacía la pregunta de manera muy sugestiva.

-Aquí estamos bien… ¿no te parece?- el nerviosismo del rubio sólo era superado por la confusión que sentía, eso estaba más que raro.

-Dime que haga algo y lo haré con gusto.- Ban empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de Ginji, lo que no parecía un acto de buenas costumbres.

-¡BAN! Ten, tómate esto.- Ginji se apartó y tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano para entregarlo al causante de su sonrojo.

-Lo que ordenes.- sin perder el aire de lujuria, Ban empezó a tomar de la botella que Ginji le había dado, parecía estar regocijándose con el líquido que bebía al tiempo que empapaba su cuerpo a destiempos. El espectáculo era digno de un comercial o de un video semipornográfico, Ban se quitaba su fina corbata al tiempo que su empapada camisa se ceñía al cuerpo volviéndose traslúcida dejando poco a la imaginación.

-Ban… este…- Ginji trataba inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo… y hasta cierto punto su falta de aire ante semejante ejemplar.

-¿Tienes sed?- la pregunta sugestiva de Ban no pudo ser respondida, tomó un largo trago de la bebida y sin tragarlo, se acercó a Ginji dándoselo de tomar en los labios. Ginji no sabía cómo reaccionar¿eso se consideraba un beso? Los labios estaban unidos, pero estaba recibiendo una bebida extraña (y dudosa) de Ban, al mismo tiempo que unas manos jugueteaban en su espalda de manera rara… momento, no jugueteaban, de hecho era la sensación más inexplicable que podía sentir. Todo era un mar de preguntas, dudas y demás que sólo reaccionó cuando sintió que su hebilla era casi traspasada.

-¡No!- haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas (N/A: Contado la fuerza de voluntad) Ginji separó a Ban de sí y lo observó fijamente a los ojos.

-¿No te gustó lo que hacía?- preguntó Ban sin cambiar su tono seductor. Ginji estaba sin respuesta; Si pudo ser una buena respuesta, pero no lo dijo ya que en ese momento Ban se desfalleció cayendo en sus brazos.

-¡BAN!- Ginji se levantó para tratar de reincorporarlo.

-¡Vaya con este muchacho!- Paul apareció por arte de magia (N/A: es mago :P)

-¡Paul tienes que ayudarme!-suplicó el desconcertado rubio

-Descuida, es tan solo una borrachera.- dijo con extrema calma el dueño del local

-¿Una borrachera?- Ginji se fijó en el inconsciente que estaba en sus brazos y notó un ligero rubor y una sonrisa característica de ese estado – ¡Tienes razón¡Qué alivio! Me asusté por un momento.-

-Descuida, mañana se le pasará. Ni parece que estudió en Alemania, no tiene mucha resistencia al alcohol… y yo que pensé que no cambiaría…- Paul dijo esto último con algo de nostalgia, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien.

-¿Qué dijiste Paul?- preguntó Ginji ya que no escuchó bien por andar observando amorosamente a Ban mientras estaba dormido

-Que será mejor que te acuestes con Ban para que se recupere.- respondió serenamente el mayor

-¿Que Qué?- O.O

-Ginji te estas quedando sordo; que será mejor que recuestes a Ban para que se recupere.- contestó Paul con una mentirilla blanca –Tengo cuartos disponibles en el segundo piso, puedes llevarlo ahí.- (N/A: eso se escuchó muy motel)

-Gracias, pero lo mejor será que de una vez descanse. Lo llevaré a su casa, no está muy lejos de aquí. ¡Hasta luego Paul!- Ginji se retiró llevando a Ban.

-¡Si que es fuerte ese chico¿Por qué no lo ayudan?- Paul no se quedó solo mucho tiempo, apenas Ginji salió del local y sus cuatro "mejores amigos" se acercaron a la barra

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que los interrumpamos? Llevan buen ritmo y quizá algo más suceda.- comentó Emishii

-Me sorprende que Ginji supiera dónde vive el señor Midou, de seguro lo tiene vigilado con cámaras de seguridad por toda la ciudad.- dijo Natsumi

-No, simplemente se lo topó un domingo frente a un edificio de departamentos y el otro día en la oficina lo escuchó decir que vivía cerca; además creo que consultó su dirección en la base de datos de la oficina.- mencionó Kazuki

-¿Cómo creen que esto termine?- preguntó Makubex con inquietud

-De seguro que no pasa nada, el señor Midou iba casi dormido.- se lamentó Natsumi- aunque las tomas del día de hoy valen oro- la chica se alegró al observar de nuevo su galería en el celular.

-Creo que eso hora de irnos.- dijo Kazuki para dar por terminada la jornada (jornada celestina, la laboral se acabó hace mucho jaja)

-Si, nos veremos mañana.- se despidió Emishii

-¡Momento!- Natsumi hizo que todos detuvieran sus pasos -¿Quién va a pagar?- ante esto todos empezaron a ver hacia otro lado despistadamente cómo quien no escucha y a retirarse lentamente para después correr -¡oigan! òó-

-Descuida.- dijo Paul hablándole a la chica.- Si Ginji logra quitarle algunos malos hábitos al testarudo de Ban será gratis.-

-Espero que así sea.- Natsumi dijo esto con la mejor intención para su amigo Ginji y para su bolsillo, las "mágicas pociones" costaban cerca de 13 mil yens y ni con todo su salario podría pagarlas.

. NOTA: Pociones mágicas bebidas embriagantes que desconozco pero causan euforia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dos calles del café-bar HT, Ginji se recargó para descansar un poco sus brazos, la verdad la bella carga estaba pesada.

-Sólo un poco más, estamos como a 300 metros del edificio, ya no falta mucho para que llegues a casa.- Ginji dijo esto con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de llevar esa carga a su destino.

-Gracias- la voz un poco quebrada de Ban sorprendió a Ginji

-¿Estás despierto¿Ya estás bien¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Si, cansado y un poco confundido por esas preguntas ¿qué pasó?- dijo tocándose la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie.

-Pues…- Ginji no sabía si contestar ni cómo contestarle -¿Recuerdas algo?- ya de ahí partiría para inventar algo o ver qué tan perdido estaba.

-Recuerdo haberte dado un mensaje, Paul nos saludó, conversamos un poco, tomé de tu bebida sin alcohol y…- Ban tuvo un ligero tropiezo y casi cae al suelo, pero Ginji ahora lo sostiene.

-No estas del todo bien, mejor te acompaño a casa.- dijo olvidando por completo el tema y ayudando a caminar a Midou sirviéndole de apoyo mientras caminaban hacia el edificio en cuestión. Después de unos pasos, Ban quiso retomar la conversación.

-Recuerdo más cosas, algo extrañas…- dijo para dar continuación

-Lo mejor es que no hablemos de eso hasta que te repongas.- Ginji tenía algo de temor, tal vez estaría molesto por lo ocurrido y prefería alargar el tiempo antes de la confrontación.

-Ginji, es que en realidad…-

-¿Es este el lugar donde vives?- Ginji sacó de conversación a Ban

-Si, aquí es. ¿Podrías ayudarme a subir?- preguntó un poco apenado.

-Desde luego, te ayudaré hasta que llegues a tu casa sano y salvo n.n- contestó el niño hermoso.

-Gracias… Ginji- la forma en la que pronunció su nombre, aunado a la sonrisa que le regaló hicieron que Ginji se sonrojara notablemente

-De nada… n/n-

Terminado de decir esto, entraron al elegante y costoso edificio departamental en el que Ban humildemente habitaba. Pasaron el vestíbulo y… ¡casualidad! Estaban dentro de un elevador otra vez, sólo que ahora subiendo al séptimo piso, donde habitaba Ban. Apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor cuando Midou reinició la conversación anterior.

-Ginji, tengo que decirte…-

-Ban, ahora no, estas cansado. Descansa y hablaremos después. - tratando de conseguir más tiempo, Ginji saca pretextos a tono.

-No, escucha, quiero decirte que no voy a poder descansar a menos que hablemos. Recuerdo otras cosas y quiero saber…-

-Ban, no, esta bien. Este… dejemos las cosas como estaban y no pasó nada.- nn

-Realmente sucedió que…-

-Ban no pasó nada, no ha pasado nada y no pasa…- Ginji quería decirle que no pasaría nada, pero un beso por parte de Ban lo hizo callar

-Lo que sucedió pudo ser causado por algo ajeno a mi voluntad, por eso quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. No soy como Akabane, no podría lastimarte.- Ban continuó con la empresa de besar a Ginji ante la sorpresa de éste. Ciertamente no esperaba un día como el que estaba viviendo. El sonido del elevador anunció la llegada al piso 7, así que de momento se detuvieron para desbordarlo. Después, Ban se recargó en la pared más próxima pues todavía no estaba del todo recuperado, así que Ginji lo siguió para continuar la sesión que tenían previamente iniciada, aunque ya subía de categoría pues cada vez sentían la necesidad de ir más y más lejos. Las manos de Ban trataban de conocer al cuerpo del hermoso rubio cuyos labios comía a besos con ritmo desenfrenado. Por su parte, Ginji no era ajeno a lo que sucedía; si bien sólo se había dado el lujo de soñar con momentos como el que estaba viviendo, no se quedaba atrás y seguía cada movimiento que Midou hacía y sentía una necesidad de continuar. No estaba seguro de cómo terminaría, pero el tiempo que vivía lo disfrutaba segundo a segundo sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que disfrutarlo.

-Todavía no llego a mi casa sano y salvo- Ban le habló al oído a Ginji para romper el momento (por el momento :P)

-Si, claro. Disculpa.- Ginji estaba algo apenado por lo que había pasado así que sólo ayudó a caminar a Ban hasta la puerta donde le indicó que era su departamento. Una vez que el dueño del mismo abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y continuaron por un breve instante lo que dejaron pendiente.

-Ven.- Ban, ya muy repuesto, volvió a interrumpir pero ahora guió a Ginji a lo que era su recámara.

-Espera… yo…- Ginji se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de a donde era guiado y se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de Ban

-Ginji…- Ban dijo en un amoroso tono que hasta el mismo extrañó. Se acercó al rubio y le dijo suavemente de frente.- dime que me detenga y lo haré.- más que sonar como permiso eso fue un aviso, ya que Ban lo abrazó y empezó a quitarle la camisa. Ginji no pudo articular respuesta, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que se estaban transformando en necesidades, era necesario estar cada vez más cerca y estar con él, no podía negarlo, quería estar con Ban Midou pasara lo que pasara. Éste último pensamiento lo tuvo cuando el castaño besaba y disfrutaba su cuello, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer que hizo a Ban feliz por los resultados obtenidos. Ginji terminó de sacarle la camisa a Ban dejándolo en situación parecida a la de él, que ya estaba más que decido a continuar dando ahora el siguiente paso al iniciar con el proceso de quitar los pantalones. Midou sonrió al saber que no sólo él tenía prisa por cubrir la necesidad de estar juntos, así que condujo al rubio a su cama cayendo sobre él y aceleró el proceso de desnudar a Ginji al tiempo que recorría ese bello cuerpo con sus manos y marcando cada centímetro recorrido con un beso hasta llegar a un miembro que no dudó en hacer suyo con su boca. Gnji se sentía en las nubes, si así se sentía el cielo no le importaría que el moreno con el que estaba le quitara la vida; trataba de contenerse, pero su deseo empezaba a desatarse y no podía controlarse, estaba a punto de terminar su dulce agonía cuando el moreno se detuvo; Ban se terminó de desnudar frente a Ginji dándole el buen panorama de su belleza completa. Midou se quitó los lentes y se lamió dos dedos de su mano derecha que después propuso a Ginji para que hiciera lo mismo, se acercó al oído del lindo rubio y la frase "Confía en mí" se ofreció como pacto de seguridad; acto seguido, Ban introduce sus propios dedos en sí mismo y se prepara ante un poco confundido Ginji que hasta entonces comprende la última expresión. Una vez que se ha autopreparado, Ban se sienta sobre el miembro aún erguido de Ginji con ayuda de éste, pasa un tiempo que sirve para acomodarse y empieza un baile provocador de alaridos, al inicio de dolor, al final complacientes; Ban lleva la mano de Ginji hacia su propio miembro para que lo ayude a sentir placer al mismo tiempo que el vaivén de sí mismo continúa. Minutos más tarde, Ginji termina su orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de Ban y éste a su vez termina en las manos del rubio; Ban sale despacio del cuerpo de su amante y se recuesta a su lado; ambos, con sudor y respiración agitada se observan sin decir palabras; Ginji se sorprende cuando Ban acaricia su rostro con el dorso de la mano izquierda y procede a darle una serie de besos y caricias que preceden a un nuevo acomodo; ahora Ban levanta las piernas del rubio y se introduce en él sin previa preparación. Ginji, aunque algo acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos, no puede evitar sentir dolor, más al recordar con quien estaba, es capaz de guardarse las lágrimas de dolor, pero no las de sentimiento; por fin estaba con quien siempre había querido estar y quien ocupaba su imaginación durante los momentos que su jefe le obligaba a tener; esta vez no era un sueño o una ilusión, era real; realmente Ban lo hacía suyo y se le había entregado previamente; eso se unía causando un sentimiento de felicidad que sólo pudo expresar por medio de lágrimas. "¿Te lastimo demasiado¿Quieres que pare?" la voz de Ban lo sacó de sus pensamientos por un instante; "No, de ninguna manera" respondió con una sonrisa que alegró a Midou quien ahora iniciaba con las estocadas dentro de Ginji. "Más… más…" Ginji suplicaba entre gritos y gemidos que el tiempo se detuviera o se prolongara lo más posible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**-------------------------------------**

**Miércoles II**

**------------------------------------**

**¡No lo puedo creer! Por fin están juntos… pero ¿qué creen? Soy una maldita y ahora las cosas se complicarán jaja.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-"_Estoy muy cansado"_- Ginji, que estaba acostado de lado, tenía una gigantesca batalla por abrir sus ojitos, estaba en extremo agotado, como si hubiera hecho muuuuucho ejercicio. Los rayos de un molesto sol mañanero le calaban enormemente como para volver a dormirse. De pronto se desconcertó, esa no era su ventana, ni su cuarto ¡ni su cama! Además alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda como si un gran osito de felpa fuera. (Cute: Un Ginji abrazable de felpa °u°)**

**-¿Estás despierto?- seguido de la pregunta, Ban besó el hombro de su rubio para darle los buenos días.**

**-Si…- Ginji se volteó para ver de frente a Ban -¡Buenos días!- saludó sonrientemente aunque con algo de pena; los recuerdos de la noche-madrugada anterior le llegaron de golpe, estuvieron prácticamente por toda la recámara haciendo gran desorden.**

**-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó casualmente Ban como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-Hoy… ¿Qué hora es¡tengo que ir a trabajar!- la expresión de Ginji causó gracia en Ban**

**-Tranquilízate, son las 7 am. Dormiste tres horas.- respondió el dueño de la desordenada habitación.**

**-Ah.- Ginji agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojado al recordar de nuevo porqué había dormido tan poco. Ban le levantó el rostro y lo observó fijamente por un instante.**

**-¿Sabes? Tengo algo importante que hacer y creo que llegaré tarde a la oficina. ¿Podrías adelantarte?- solicitó Ban**

**-Seguro, es decir, tengo que llegar a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa.- Ginji se imaginó la reacción de sus "mejores amigos" si lo veían llegar con lo mismo que tenía el día de ayer… más si los veían llegar juntos… más si habían llegado después de que él se llevó a Ban y les habían pasado la noticia (chisme) que se fue con su jefe provisional en estado inconveniente del Honky Tonk. Así que se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa que estaba regada por toda la recámara.**

**-No quiero que pienses que es una excusa para…- Ban se extrañó de la forma aparente en la que el rubio aceptó sin cuestionar la petición, que podría interpretarse como una corrida o algo así.**

**-No, esta bien, yo… en verdad no quiero llegar vistiendo lo mismo de ayer.- respondió Ginji al tiempo que se vestía lo más rápidamente posible**

**-Escucha.- Ban se levantó de su cama y se puso una bata encima.- Lo de anoche va a cambiar algunas cosas, pero serán para bien, lo prometo. Después de decir eso, besa la frente de Ginji.**

**-Gracias…- el rubio abrazó tiernamente a Ban, no le agradecía a él sino a la vida que le otorgaba una gran oportunidad. Caminaron hacia la puerta del apartamento y se despidieron con un tierno beso largo y la promesa de verse en breve en la oficina. Una vez que Ginji se fue, Ban tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que no pensaba marcaría en mucho.**

**-Hola, soy yo… ¿Podemos vernos en una hora?... ¡Claro que soy yo y no es ninguna broma! Tengo algo importante que decirte.- al parecer la persona del otro lado del teléfono no estaba muy convencida de esa reunión.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ginji llegó a su hogar y rápidamente se metió a bañar; mientras de duchaba meditaba el cambio drástico que había dado su vida; era increíble que esto le estuviera pasando… ¿ahora qué sería de él? Iniciar una relación con Ban Midou; algo que sonaba tan lejano ahora parecía una realidad muy cercana. ¿Qué pensaría Ban de él¿Qué estaría haciendo¿Qué haría al verlo?**

**-Ban…- mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo sintió algo de dolor en su trasero, lo había usado como nunca antes y no parecía molestarle sentir unas ligeras punzadas. Luego se tocó los brazos, las piernas, el cuello… ok, estaba algo adolorido de todo, pero había valía la pena.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**8:23 am. Cafetería al aire libre que se encuentra a dos cuadras de West Coast**

**-"_¿A qué hora piensas llegar?_"- Un molesto Ban observaba su reloj deseando que no avanzara el tiempo o que su espera terminara lo más pronto posible.**

**-Lamento la tardanza.- la voz de la chica que esperaba lo sacó del estado de desesperación en el que estaba**

**-Te tardaste Himiko.- ¬¬ dijo Ban al notar la llegada de la chica.**

**-Hola para ti también ¬¬- contestó la dama mientras se sentaba – Me llamaste de improviso a las siete de la mañana, me pides que llegue puntual a un lugar que está retirado de mi trabajo y… ¿no puedes si quiera saludarme decentemente?-**

**-Perdona, tengo algo de prisa- Ban se disculpo sinceramente**

**-¿Entonces por qué la urgencia¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó la chica de cabello corto**

**-Quiero anular nuestro compromiso, lamento avisártelo de esta manera pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Serás más feliz con ese amigo tuyo que no me cae muy bien pero se nota que te cuidará bien; además yo no siento por ti lo mismo que tu por mí.- al terminar de hablar, Ban tomó su café de un solo trago y esperó la respuesta de Himiko**

**-Ban… ¿qué se supone que es lo que yo siento por ti?-**

**-Pues… eso, de casarnos. Lamento desilusionarte pero no me casaré contigo.-**

**-Yo no quiero casarme contigo, de hecho no me gustas.-**

**-¿Qué?- O.O Eso sorprendió a Ban que casi le escupe el café en la cara a la chica**

**-¡Eso fue asqueroso!- se quejó Himiko después de esquivar la escupida**

**-Lo siento.- Ban se limpió la boca y recuperó la postura.- ¿No se supone que esa idea del matrimonio la defenderías a capa y espada¿Qué sucedió con la promesa a Yamato? –**

**-Mi hermano quería eso porque pensó que me convendrías. Lo he pensado y creo que lo que en verdad sería mejor para mí es casarme con alguien que en verdad me guste, no quien me convenga.- explicó Himiko calmadamente- Si te hubieras dado el tiempo de escucharme lo habrías sabido. Tengo tres meses tratando de romper este compromiso acordado pero nunca te diste tiempo de atenderme ¬¬-**

**-Realmente pensé que querrías acelerar las cosas, ya vas a cumplir la edad del acuerdo.- Ban se justificó**

**-¿Estás loco?.¿Quién se casa a los 23 años? Lo único que quería era aclarar las cosas para iniciar una relación formal con Kyouji.-**

**-Si, si no me lo digas.- Ban cortó la frase de la chica –Se hace tarde y debo ir a trabajar. Ahora que las cosas se arreglaron no tengo excusa para huirte, la próxima vez que me busques conversaremos con más calma. Disculpa pero me tengo que ir.- Ban dejó un billete de alta denominación en la mesa y se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz de Himiko lo cuestionó**

**-¿Podrías al menos decirme su nombre?-**

**-¿El nombre de quién?- se extrañó el guapo**

**-El nombre de a quien le tengo que agradecer este cambio de actitud en ti. En el momento que te ví, pude ver un brillo especial en tus ojos ¿Estás enamorado cierto?-**

**-Si…- Ban contestó calladamente, lo habían descubierto- siempre fuiste muy perceptiva, nunca te pude esconder nada.**

**-Mi hermano me enseñó a leerte.- contestó sonriente la chica.- Me da gusto que por fin hayas olvidado a mi hermano… él estaría feliz al saber que ya pudiste rehacer tu vida con alguien más…- la chica agachó el rostro**

**-Himiko…- Ban se acercó para consolarla, la verdad quería cumplir con la promesa de cuidarla.**

**-No digas más.- de pronto Himiko se recuperó completamente.- Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, mi hermano no querría vernos tristes.- n.n**

**-Así es.- Ban dio su media sonrisa para demostrar su afinidad con la idea**

**-¿No me dirás que es el sexy rubio con el que te vi el otro día, o sí?-**

**- .-/- Debo ir a trabajar.- Ban salió velozmente del café**

**-¡No me dejes hablando sola!- òó Aunque a decir verdad así fue, Ban se había ido del lugar dejando a Himiko con la duda del enamorado. Aún así, la breve plática fue provechosa ya que se aclaró el malentendido y quedaron tan amigos como antes. (N/A: Así fuera siempre de fácil la vida real :P)**

**----------------------------------------**

**8: 30 a.m. Oficinas de West Coast**

**Después de haberse cambiado, Ginji corrió a su empleo poco remunerado. El día de hoy se perfilaba para ser el mejor del año, contando que el día inició a las 12:00 a.m, a esa hora ya estaba… bueno pues tuvo un buen inicio de día; el sol resplandecía, los pájaros cantaban, el arco iris brillaba en el cielo, se escuchaba en el fondo la canción "I'm walking on sunshine"… en general, el mundo parecía sacado de película. El niño hermoso llegaba más que sonriente a su lugar de trabajo, todos lo saludaban preguntándose lo que le había pasado (muchos ya lo suponían pero no lo creían).**

**-¡Buenos días, Kazu! n.n- saludó enérgicamente al ver a su amigo**

**-¡Buenos días, Ginji! Disculpa que te deje pero el nuevo jefe de piso me pidió algo y debo entregárselo.- Kazuki se lamentaba tener que trabajar cuando hay tanto que chismear, lástima, dejó a Ginji solo y se fue sin poder preguntar nada**

**-No te preocupes. n.n. Estoy feliz, soy feliz, seré feliz… n.n- Ginji habló un poco alto porque no podía dejar de… ¿adivinan? Sentirse feliz**

**-Me alegra de causarte esa sensación.-**

**-¡O.O!- Ginji escuchó esa inconfundible voz a sus espaldas, su cuerpo se erizó por completo como señal de alerta; palideció y trató de negar mil veces; rezó por haber alucinado y equivocado; más estaba en lo correcto. Se giró lentamente deseando que no estuviera él ahí, que fuese un fantasma que se esfumaría para siempre; pero ahí estaba él. Sintió que le faltaba el aire al tenerlo de frente, el sujeto sólo le sonrió cínicamente.**

**-Ginji… ¿me extrañaste?- su verdadero jefe directo lo saludó y el tiempo parecía retroceder… Akabane había regresado.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin se terminó el mundial y ya recuperé mi mente. Lloré como no tienen idea, mis pobres cariocas; Ronaldihno y Kaká (mi amante secreto); los guapos no sé que les pasó, me hicieron perder una apuesta y mi deseo de verlos como hexacampeones u.u. No sé que pasó con Ronaldo, la verdad creo que algo malo le hicieron porque no jugó como lo solía ver; aunque Cafu, Dida, Lucio, Adriano y Roberto Carlos lo hicieron muy bien. No puedo creer que fueron eliminados por los malditos franceses… ¡los odio! El único francés que vale la pena es mi bello Camus, los demás son unos malditos; ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! No me acusen de xenofobia. Zidane, Sagnol, Henry y Cisse son buenos hombres. (Zidane, mejor jugardor del mundial) Lástima, se me antojaba ver un Portugal-Brasil que simplemente no se pudo. T.T Un saludo para los de Costa Rica, un buen partido de inaugural, a los de Paraguay les tocó un grupo difícil no se entristezcan; mil felicidades porque GUAU ¡que juegos! Con los de Uruguay me quito el sombrero, merecían ganar ante una Inglaterra que jugó mal; ¡qué pases! En serio que tienen una forma de juego muy limpia y nomás por la calidad de su juego debieron pasar. También un saludo y mi agradecimiento a la selección de Argentina por su duelo contra mis aztecas; gracias por ser un rival de altura que nos hizo movernos y jugar… por fin porque mande con el juego mexicano que nomás de pasarle; para enfrentar a los argentinos nos pusimos al tiro y como que por fin hicieron valer el pase al mundial porque la neta esas decisiones fueron desatinadas. Ojala les haya gustado ese juego porque a mi consideración fue el mejor que dio México, en fin, ya habrá más mundiales y espero que en próximos encuentros haya mejoras de todos los equipos y no se enojen; siempre alguien gana, alguien pierde pero la finalidad es unir a todo el planeta con un balón. ¿Quién es mejor, quién peor? La verdad no soy tan fanática de esas cosas, me gusta el futbol y no me gusta ser clasista.**

**Como pueden ver este mes desayuné, comí y cené futbol; ya espero no lastimar el orgullo de alguien con mis opiniones o comentarios… soy de México si alguien me quiere reclamar algo, las cosas son tranquilas. Me arrepiento es de haber abandonado un poco mis fics; en fin ya regresé y espero terminar ya pronto este de la oficinita y el de Fullmetal, aunque a nadie le gustó u.u. Tenía como 210 nuevos mails, lo que es aislarse por la fiebre futbolera. Ya estoy con los otros fics que publicaré cuando termine este.**

**En fin, nos veremos pronto, espero sus opiniones y en cuanto a lo del futbol ya mejor lo dejamos por la paz, ya hasta dentro de 4 años. Ahora lo importante son los fics.**

**¡Hasta luego!**

**Gir Ginji**


	12. Chapter 12

--------------------------------------------------

Miércoles III (un día realmente largo)

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

-Señor… Akabane…- el mundo perfecto de Ginji se rompió en pedazos al ver a su jefe ahí. Sentía un miedo paralizante que le evitaba realizar cualquier acción.

-Lo que más me entristece...- Akabane caminó hacia el inmovilizado Ginji y le acarició el rostro con una mano.-… es que ya no te veré más.- y se separó para marcharse.

-O.O-

-¡Cuídate! Si alguna vez te cansas de perseguir al estúpido de Midou, búscame en Miami. Te podría esperar por siempre.- terminó de decir esto cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Hasta el momento, el paralizado Ginji notó que llevaba una caja y se había despedido de él.

-¿Se fue para siempre?- se preguntó en voz alta una vez que salió de su sorpresa.

-Así es, hubo cambios en la empresa y él decidió renunciar antes que ajustarse a ellos.- contestó una amable voz que Ginji no reconocía

-¿En verdad? .¿Cómo lo sabes?- o.o? le preguntó el rubio al nuevo personaje del fic

-Lo sé porque entré en su lugar n.n- contestó extendiendo la mano para presentarse.- mucho gusto, soy Yukihiko Miroku y seré tu nuevo jefe nn-

------------------------------------------------------

Ban caminaba a paso presuroso, por fin tenía ganas de llegar a la oficina (N/A: no ha trabajar) El semblante de su rostro cambió súbitamente cuando en el lobby cruza camino con Akabane.

-¡TU!- Ban se contiene la furia que la desagradable sorpresa le ocasiona

-Me da gusto verte.- saludó Akabane normalmente cuando Ban lo toma con fuerza por la camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ban notablemente enfadado

-Nada, sólo me despido del lugar donde conocí a mi bello asistente.- dijo zafándose del agarre de Ban y acomodando su vestimenta.

-¿Despedirte?-

-Así es, desde hoy ya no formo parte de esta empresa, me dedicaré a mis negocios personales en Miami. Como ves, ya no soy una amenaza para tu promoción.-

-La promoción no me interesa más. Sólo quiero que te largues.-

-Seguro, dalo por hecho. Me gustaría quedarme para observar tu gran encuentro fraternal, pero tengo un vuelo que tomar.- dijo Akabane tratando de escaparse

-Espera- Ban lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- lo cuestionó harto del doble sentido

-¿Adivinas?. ¿Tan pronto de olvidaste de tu GRAN amigo? Aquél que abandonaste por Kudou-

-¿Estás hablando de…?- Ban no quería terminar la frase temiendo tener razón

-Así es. No me gusta ser aguafiestas, así que mejor cerciórate por ti mismo.- Esta vez Akabane dio por terminada su conversación y dejando a Ban con algo de preocupación.

-Tienes razón, debo subir. Pero antes.- Ban le dio un puñetazo a Akabane quien no se lo esperaba y lo recibió en plena cara con tal fuerza que lo tumbó.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa!- preguntó desde el suelo sobándose el área golpeada.

-¡Seguridad!- varios guardias llegaron a donde habían escuchado algo de escándalo –Este hombre dañó propiedad valiosa para la empresa, es ahora un exempleado que sólo quiere seguir molestando.- Ban no podía ocultar su felicidad de por fin hacer lo que debió hacer hace tiempo. De ese modo Akabane fue sacado del edificio a pesar de sus amenazas e insultos hacia Ban, que después de victorearse un poco por su acción, recordó a su antigua amistad que seguro no tendría buenos planes. _"Ginji…" _se preocupaba mientras llegaba a su piso.

---------------------------------------

Después de que Akabane se retiró de la oficina, Ginji y Yukihiko terminaban su conversación.

-¿Serás mi nuevo jefe?- preguntó el rubio hermoso al chico amable de lentes que se le había presentado

-Así es. Te reconocí porque el señor Akabane siempre hablaba de ti en Miami. Lástima que nunca pudo corresponder tu amor, ya sabes como se ponen con la política dentro de la empresa, espero puedas superar el dolor de no estar con quien amas- el chico amable le dio unas palmaditas a modo de consuelo

-¿Qué más te contaron de mí?- cuestionó Ginji _"de seguro el señor Akabane me creó mala reputación"_ > .

-Que eras eficiente, muy alegre, dispuesto a ayudar y con un gran compromiso con la empresa.- nn

-¡Qué bien! Así soy perfectamente.- se alegró Ginji por no estar en malas lenguas

-Aunque también me dijeron que eras despistado.- nn

-¡Auch! Espero que eso no afecte su opinión de mí.- nnU

-Descuida, como eres tan lindo te tendré paciencia .-

-O/O ¿Disculpe?- Ginji se hizo como quien no oye, pero no podía caer con otro jefe igual al anterior

-No, nada. ¿Podrías mostrarme el lugar? Soy muy despistado también y suelo perderme hasta en un cubículo.- nnU bueno, al menos su nuevo jefe se le parece en algo

-De acuerdo señor Miroku, le daré una visita rápida a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.- nn el rubio se recuperó de un prejuicio, tal vez no sería tan malo ese sujeto tan amable

-Amano, si voy a ser tu jefe debes dirigirte a mí como Yukihiko y tutearme, el señor Miroku es otra persona.- le corrigió sin cambiar su alegre semblante

-De acuerdo Yukihiko, entonces te pido el mismo trato.-nn

-Bien, Ginji. Muéstrame el lugar donde trabajaremos nn-

---------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la oficina:

-¿Ya terminó la junta?- preguntó Natsumi

-Así es, el señor Midou no asistió.- contestó Kazuki

-¿Estará enfermo?- se preocupó la chica

-Tal vez, después de lo que vimos anoche no lo dudaría. Ginji llegó algo retrasado pero estaba bien y no me preguntó nada.-

-¡Qué bueno! Me alegro de que no le haya pasado nada malo.- suspiró aliviada Natsumi

-Me sentiría culpable si no hubiera venido a trabajar… aunque llegó algo más alegre de lo normal.- indicó el chico de larga cabellera al recordar cómo saludó a su amigo horas antes.

-¡Me entristece escuchar esa noticia!- Emishii apareció de la nada asustando a Natsumi y a Kazuki

-¿No se supone que tienes trabajo que hacer?- reclamó Natsumi al recuperarse del espanto

-Amiga Natsumi… lo que menos se hace por estos rumbos es trabajar… además… me dejaría de preocupar por esta empresa.- Emishii dijo lo último con un tono diferente a su modo normalmente alegre de hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Kazu, quien notó algo diferente en su amigo

-No, a nada.- respondió el alegre amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda- Los veré más tarde.-

-Emishii se puso más raro que de costumbre.- exclamó la chica cuando Emishii se retiró

-Así parece.- respondió Kazuki sin idea del comportamiento de su alegre amigo

---------------------------------

A penas el elevador llegó al piso indicado, Ban Midou salió como una ráfaga de cometa (o meteoro, como sea) para llegar hasta su lugar y empezó a revolver papeles, hojas y demás.

-"_¿Dónde lo dejé? Maldito número, tengo que encontrarlo_"- repetía una y otra vez tratando de localizar algo en su desorden.

-Señor…-

-¿QUE!- gritó desesperado a quien lo interrumpió

-O.o- El pobre de Kazuki se sorprendió de ver a su "serio" jefe con ojos de asesino prófugo

-¡Ah! Kazuki, estoy algo tenso ¿podrías… hacer lo que sea que hagas y dejarme solo?- para ser una disculpa era un poco vaga, pero no tenía tiempo para cortesías

-De acuerdo, sólo le quería dar el informe de la junta de ésta mañana.- Kazu se recuperó del grito que su jefe le había dado y entregó el documento.

-Gracias. ¿Podrías traerme dos actas de vacaciones?- Ban de pronto tuvo una idea descabellada, pero dado que no encontraba lo que buscaba, probablemente sería bueno huir antes de averiguar si su temida sospecha era cierta.

-¿Dos?- dudó Kazuki

-Así es. Ya me oíste.- respondió haciendo señas de que se retirara

-Bien.- Kazu salió para buscar esas actas con la interrogante del para que necesitaría dos, en fin, tal vez sería algo que después podría saber.

-¿Dónde anoté el teléfono de la oficina del este?- preguntó Ban en voz alta tratando de localizarlo en sus viejas agendas. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que esa persona estaba a kilómetros.

-Hasta donde supe, ese teléfono lo tenías guardado en tu memoria.- Ban maldijo mentalmente su suerte al escuchar esa voz, su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad.-

-Miroku…-

-Tanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo.- sonrió Natsuhiko Miroku

-¿Qué son cinco años?- contestó Ban ocultando su desagradable alegría

-Nos vimos el año pasado.- dijo Natsuhiko

-¿En serio? Parecía más tiempo. _"Lárgate"_¬¬- Ban no quería alargar la conversación

-Tienes razón, para mí fue una eternidad…- comentó Natsuhiko un poco nostálgico

-"_Exagerado. Lárgate" ¬¬-_

-Y al fin; estamos juntos de nuevo trabajando hombro a hombro para ser los mejores.- Natsuhiko pasó su brazo sobre Ban a modo de abrazo fraternal

-Si, que gusto. ¬¬.- Ban no estaba muy feliz con su amigo

-Dime¿cómo te ha ido en las conquistas? Apuesto que ya tienes todo dominado por estos lugares.- Natushiko afirmó de manera algo seductora, lo que molestó a Ban

-¿Sabes? – Ban se zafó del abrazo- algunas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.-

-¿Cómo cuales¿Has mejorado?- esa pregunta tenía doble intención, pero para suerte entró Kazuki en ese momento

-Las actas que me solicitó. Permiso- Kazu no quiso interrumpir lo que sea de lo que estuvieran hablando (inteligente) y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo

-Veo que esta oficina tiene asuntos interesantes…- comentó Natsuhiko cuando Kazuki se había retirado lo suficiente para no oírlo.

-Si, como puedes ver siempre estamos trabajando y…- en eso Ban comprendió el contexto de esa observación.- … ¡Si! digo, mi asistente, es MUY interesante… ¿te interesa?-

-No podría, digo me imagino que…-

-De ninguna manera, para eso son los viejos amigos. Mi asistente es tu asistente, en cualquier momento.- ofreció Ban

-Generoso de tu parte he de decir. Más ahora que soy tu jefe.-

-O.O- Ok, el plan de Ban era encasquetar a Kazuki con Natsuhiko contando con que Kazu no era fácil, lo que provocaría insistencia y obsesión en Natsuhiko que lo distraería de cualquier otro asunto importante que Ban tuviera en el trabajo (entiéndase Ginji). Lo nuevo, Natsuhiko no era un colega sino su jefe; no cambiaba mucho las cosas pero si lo desconcertaba.

-Y como tu jefe, te ordeno que me acompañes a mi oficina. Tenemos cosas de que hablar. Lamentablemente, son de ámbito laboral; pero descuida, tendremos muchas tardes libres para ponernos al corriente.- mencionó Natsuhiko en tono algo seductor

-Maravilloso, trabajemos. _"Lárgate"_- ¬¬ Aunque Ban no parecía no alegrarse en lo absoluto.

--------------------------------------------

En el tour por la oficina…

-Esta es la cafetera, ahí tenemos el azúcar, el té… y por este lado llegamos al pasillo principal, donde empezamos el recorrido: está el elevador, la mini sala de espera y los cubículos. n.n- así fue como el guía Ginji concluyó el recorrido

¡-El lugar es más grande de lo que esperaba! nn.- Yukihiko quería reír de la clase de tour que había tenido

-Lo sé, todavía me sigo perdiendo. Por suerte, Kazuki me encuentra y me ubica.- nn

-¿Quién es el joven a quien te refieres¿Acaso es alguien especial?- preguntó Yukihiko muy interesado

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos en esta oficina. Para mí, todos mis amigos son especiales- nn Ginji, como siempre tan lindo

-¿Entonces, yo podría ser especial para ti?- preguntó Yukihiko tanteando el terreno

-Claro, si somos amigos seremos especiales. nn- una vez más Ginji lindo ni idea de lo que le hablan

-¡Yukihiko!- el niño hermoso de la historia y el mencionado voltearon al llamado

-Hermano- Ginji no reconoció al mencionado "Hermano" además que poco le importaba ya que su atención se centró en el castaño galán que lo acompañaba. (entiéndase Ban)

-Espero buenos resultados de ti, no me defraudes.- (Ja, queriendo decir: se útil)

-Desde luego. ¿Nos vamos Ginji?- preguntó el menor de los Miroku a su rubio asistente

-Por supuesto.- Ginji y Ban sólo pudieron cruzar miradas y sonrisitas; razón, no estaban solos y tenían que trabajar, lamentablemente no pueden vivir de guapos, en ese caso serían millonarios :D

-El rubio debe ser el asistente de mi hermano.- analizó Natushiko al ver que los del tour se retiraban del pasillo

-¿Asistente de tu hermano? _"Espero que no sean tan parecidos, no parecen tan iguales al menos físicamente"_- dijo Ban

-Midou, he sido un mal amigo.- de pronto Natsuhiko salió algo filósofo

-¿Te diste cuenta? Digo¿por qué piensas eso Natsuhiko?- corrigió Ban a tiempo

-No debería entrar en tu territorio; de ahora en adelante le pediré prestadas las cosas a mi hermano.- la mirada de Natushiko apuntaba a una pertenencia de Ban que se retiró para realizar sus labores.

-¡Momento¿Qué quisiste decir con…- la duda de Ban no pudo esclarecerse ya que en ese instante del ascensor llegó alguien con quien no esperaba toparse

-He llegado a la hora acordada.- mencionó el recién llegado

-Bienvenido, Ban Midou te presento a mi asistente ejecutivo: Shido Fuyuki.-

-¬¬-

-¬¬-

-Bien, ahora que los he presentado, entremos a mi oficina para iniciar con las labores de hoy.- Natsuhiko dirigió a los otros dos para trabajar con él. Definitivamente el día empeoraba para Ban.

------------------------------------------------

4:35 p.m.

-"Termino con esto y podré irme temprano… aunque mejor debería…"- los pensamientos del alegre Ginji fueron interrumpidos cuando al pasar por el cuarto de la cafetera alguien lo jaló hacia adentro y lo acorraló contra la pared. Todo sucedió tan rápido que sólo reaccionó cuando terminaron de darle un largo beso.- Ban…-

-Al menos no olvidaste mi nombre.- mencionó con tono de burla Ban

-¡Nuncapodríaolvidarte!- contestó de forma rápida

-Tranquilízate, fue un chiste. No te pude alcanzar para comer.- comentó mientras le acariciaba el cabello- ¿Cómo te trata tu nuevo jefe¿Te sientes bien¿Qué sucedió en la mañana¿Estás bien¿Te topaste con algo desagradable¿Estás bien¿Te has sentido perseguido u observado¿Estás bien¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien nn- contestó el rubio un poco desconcertado por la lluvia de preguntas

-No me has contestado las demás preguntas ¬¬-

-Es que… no importa lo que sucedió esta mañana o cómo me trate mi nuevo jefe. En este momento estoy bien n/n- Ban notó la respuesta que le dio Ginji y sonrió para sí

-Salgamos hoy.- propuso Ban, aunque más bien ordenaba

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Ginji

-¿Qué le haces a Ginji!- ese reclamo cortó la escena

-¡Shido¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte!- al Lindo Ginji no le molestaba ver a su mejor amigo Shido

-¿Qué quieres? ¬¬ _"Vete a Uzvequiztán, al Tíbet, al arca de Noé, al zoológico o a la chingada pero lárgate"_- Creo que a Ban no le agrada Shido

-Ginji, no sabes de lo que éste sujeto es capaz.- ¬¬ y Shido tiene una gran desconfianza hacia Ban

-¿Qué quieres decir Shido?- O.O? _"no me gusta que mis amigos peleen"_ el niño lindo estaba preocupado por la discusión

-Chico mono ¿por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos y dejas a los demás en paz?- la sugerencia de Ban se traduce en lenguaje no apropiado

-¬¬-

-¬¬-

-Veo que a todos nos apeteció una taza de café n.n- la intromisión de Natsumi rompió el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

-Cierto, tomen café.- Ban se retiró muy molesto

-Ban…- Ginji se preocupó por la forma en que Ban se había retirado

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Natsumi, toda inocente no sabía que ocurría

-Ginji, te aconsejo que te alejes de ese sujeto. No es lo que aparenta ser.- después de decir eso, Shido se retiró también.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso¿Te hizo algo malo el señor Midou?-

-No, nada de eso Natsumi.- respondió Ginji sin saber que contestar realmente.

-Durante el almuerzo no contaste nada acerca de lo que sucedió cuando lo acompañaste a su casa ayer por la noche.- la chica estaba preocupada por su amigo

-Lo que sucede es que todos estábamos emocionados hablando del cómo es que Shido ingresó a la empresa. En eso se fue todo el tiempo libre n.n

-Tienes razón.- recordó Natsumi

-Natsumi¿cómo sabes que acompañé al señor Midou a su casa? O.o?- A Ginji se le prendió el foco de pronto.

-¡Mira la hora! Debo terminar mis deberes. Adiós.- Natsumi abandonó el lugar dejando a Ginji con la duda.

----------------------------------------

-Ban Midou… te desenmascararé así se lo último que haga.- Shido caminaba hacia la oficina de su jefe planeando su próximo movimiento.

-No te azotes Shido.-

-Emishii.-

-Me temo que tu sentido para detectar culpables está dañado. Estos informes demuestran que Ban Midou no es a quien buscamos.- señaló al mostrarle unas hojas

-Ya veo.- dijo Shido después de analizar momentáneamente los datos

-En un principio también sospeché de él, un chico joven que avanza tan rápido sin influencias no tiene sentido; sin embargo…-

-Sin embargo esa serpiente tarada es inocente. ¡Diablos!- Shido maldijo más pero no vale la pena escribirlo.

-Lo sé, ahora nos hemos quedado sin sospechoso principal y el tiempo se nos viene encima.-

-¿Alguna sugerencia Emishii?-

-Si, cambiar de hipótesis y rápido. El desvío aumentó a 2 millones esta semana.- Emishii no parecía tan sonriente ahora

-En definitiva, para el viernes alguien tiene que caer.- concluyó Shido.

-----------------------------------------

6:15 p.m.

-Midou, es hora de divertirnos. ¿A dónde me llevarás?- la pregunta de Natsuhiko lo molestó en extremo, casi lo obligaba a llevarlo a alguna parte.

-¿Disculpa¿No te entendí? _"Igualado, lárgate y déjame en paz"_- ¬¬ Ban se acomodó sus lentes tratando de distraer su enojo

-¡Vamos! Ahora no te hagas el santo que bien sabes a qué me refiero. Ya debes tener tu territorio marcado ¿no? No seas egoísta y muéstrame tu reino- Natsuhiko sostenía esa expresión que tanto empezaba a molestar a Ban

-Esta noche ya tengo planes. Lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día.- Midou pensó que con eso se libraría de su excompañero ahora jefe

-¡Qué lástima! En fin, otro día nos reuniremos para arrasar con todos.- Natsuhiko se decidía a retirarse un tanto derrotado por no conseguir su objetivo

-"_Si claro, cuando el infierno se congele"-_ ¬¬

-Supongo que ahora tendré que recurrir a una asistencia. Veré si algún asistente está disponible. ¡Suerte con tus planes!- Natushiko por fin se fue

-¡Idiota! ¬¬ Al menos ahora irá con alguien más; a ver quién lo asiste cuando el chico de pelos largos lo mande a volar. Ja.- Ban se alegró de no soportar a Natsuhiko, al menos de momento

-¡Hasta mañana señor Midou!- Kazuki se despidió rápidamente de su jefe

-¡Hasta mañana!- respondió sin prestar mucha atención. -¡Momento¿A dónde vas?- Ban salió para alcanzar a Kazuki

-Ya es tarde… y… me voy a mi casa.- respondió Kazuki tratando de analizar lo que le preguntaba Ban

-No te puedes ir… debes salir con Natsu… digo¿terminaste lo que te pedí?- trató de corregir sus planes

-Si, desde hace como dos horas lo entregué.- dijo Kazu un poco extrañado por la forma de actuar de Ban

-¿En serio¿podrías hacerlo de nuevo no lo encuentro? Y recuerda que es muy importante- señaló Ban seriamente

-Lo sé señor Midou; pero... ¿no son los que tiene en su mano?- preguntó tímidamente Kazu

-¿En mi mano?- Ban reparó en la carpeta que con la prisa de querer alcanzar a Kazu se había llevado consigo.- Si, exactamente esta es.- tuvo que reconocer Ban

-Bien, me retiro.- se apresuró Kazuki

-¿Por qué la prisa? - a Ban se le acababan las ideas para detenerlo y que Natsuhiko se lo topara y se fuera con él.-

-Señor Midou sólo quedan los señores Miroku, usted y mi compañero Ginji, es tarde y me retiro. Con permiso.- Kazuki aprovechó el momento en que mencionó a Ginji para huir del lugar, total, ya no le podía hacer nada cuando jugaba la carta de Ginji contra su jefe.

-"_Ginji¡No!"-_ al final, Ban no pudo lograr su objetivo y su sospecha cobraba más fuerza.

----------------------------

-Ginji, ya es hora de retirarse. n.n- Yukihiko sonrió a su asistente al pasar por su lugar

-Lo sé, sólo termino esto y me voy n.n- le respondió amablemente el rubio

-Me estaba preguntando si, tal vez quisieras mostrarme la ciudad. No tengo mucho tiempo aquí y me gustaría acoplarme a ella rápidamente.- nn

-Con mucho gusto Yukihiko n.n-

-¿Entonces a dónde salimos?- preguntó Yukihiko

-¿Hoy? Hoy no puedo es que ya tengo planes.- dijo Ginji al recordar que Ban le había invitado o algo parecido.

-Ya veo, entonces será en otra ocasión n.n-

-Si, lo prometo.- Ginji levantó su mano para afirmar su promesa.

-n.n- Yukihiko se retiró dejando a Ginji solo.

-"_Ban no me ha dicho nada¿a dónde saldremos? Tengo nervios ñ.ñ"-_

-Ginji…- una voz le llamó lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, más porque de momento no la reconoció- Señor Miroku… ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde?- dijo al momento que se acercó al escritorio de Ginji –Mi hermano te esta explotando-

-¿Su hermano? No, para nada. Yukihiko es un excelente jefe… aunque sólo lo ha sido por un día, pero créame que es un buen jefe .- el rubio suprimió algunos recuerdos de su antiguo jefe.

-¿Sabías que soy también tu jefe?- le preguntó Natsuhiko tratando de entrar en tono.

-Lo sé, es el jefe de todo el piso ¿no es así?-

-Así es Ginji, debes saber que tengo algunos planes con los que necesito tu ayuda exclusivamente.- Natsuhiko se acercaba peligrosamente a Ginji

-Si… ¿qué clase de planes?- Ginji se puso nervioso

-¡Ahí estás!- Ban interrumpió la escena

-¿Ban?- A Ginji se le iluminó el rostro al verlo

-¿Midou?- Natsuhiko se sacó de concentración

-Si, Miroku tengo que mostrarte algunos lugares y demás para que te adaptes a la ciudad.- Ban lo tomó por un brazo y lo sacó - ¿qué clase de amigo crees que soy?- le decía al momento de tomar el elevador.

-Ban…- Ginji se quedó algo estático al observar la escena, Ban había aparecido pero se había llevado a Natsuhiko en vez de a él- _"será acaso que…"_-

-¡Ginji!-

-Yukihiko…-

-¿Todavía estás por acá¿Acaso no tenías planes para hoy?- le preguntó el de lentes

-Pues… creo que se cancelaron u.u. – suspiró Ginji un poco triste

-¡No te preocupes! –Yukihiko le dió una palmada en la espalda y dejó su mano ahí.- Si estas libre ahora podremos salir ¿no crees?- n.n

-Si, tienes razón.- n.n Ginji sonrió por no querer preocupar a Yukihiko aunque por dentro sentía una tristeza profunda.

---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Este es tu lugar a frecuentar?- Natsuhiko señaló un concurrido bar alternativo

-No, de hecho nunca he entrado. Las multitudes no me llaman la atención- Ban contestó con fastidio

-Bien, entonces lo convertiremos en nuestro centro.- Natsuhiko dijo unas palabras al guardia de seguridad y les abrió la cadena para que pasaran ante el asombro de los que tenían horas esperando pasar.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar así?- Ban casi gritaba por el alto volumen de la música dentro del local

-Sólo lo pedí por favor. ¿Quieres un trago?-

-Escucha, Natsuhiko; sólo quería decirte que…-

-¿Qué? No te escucho. Acércate más.- (Natsuhiko usa trucos baratos)

-------------------------------------------------------

-Ginji ¿qué te parece este lugar?- Yukihiko trataba de llamar la atención de su acompañante que no parecía tan feliz como antes.

-No lo conozco, pero si quieres entramos. Aunque hay mucha gente.- respondió Ginji un poco más serio que de costumbre

-Ginji, por favor.- Yukihiko le tomó de las manos y lo hizo verlo a los ojos- No sé que te esté sucediendo. Pero cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites, recuerda que somos amigos ¿cierto?- n.n

-Tienes razón Yukihiko- Ginji se sintió algo culpable por hacer que alguien se preocupara por él- olvidemos todo y pasemos un buen rato. Mi ciudad te da la bienvenida n.n-

-Eso esta mejor, entremos Ginji n.n-

-Si, tal vez sea divertido n.n-. Así esperaron al igual que los demás para entrar.

-------

Ya cuando Ginji y Yukihiko (que mal se escucha eso) entraron, en una pared del bar se leía una pancarta: "Noche de parejas"

-¡QUÉ! Yukihiko nos equivocamos este lugar es para parejas y…- Yukihiko tomó de la mano a Ginji y le dijo algo divertido

-Descuida, de este modo nadie nos molestará. Lo hice así para que nadie intente ligarte mientras conversamos. No tienes de qué preocuparte. n.n-

-¡Ah¡Qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que esto sería una cita.- Ginji suspiró profundo

-Lo es… es una cita de amigos porque ¿somos amigos no?- n.n

-Así es.- Ginji confió en su nuevo jefe

-Mira, parece ser que algunos ya entraron en ambiente.- Yukihiko señaló a dos personas que parecían estar pasándola excelentemente bien; se subieron a una mesa mientras bebían directamente de la botella y bailaban de manera provocativa.

-Bueno, pues no me gusta mucho criticar, tal vez sea divertido hacer eso n.nU.- Ginji se imaginó bailando con Ban de esa manera pero en privado.

-¿Quisieras bailar?- sugirió Yukihiko cambiando su expresión a una más… ¿seductora? Sip, ahora si se le estaba lanzando.

-No sé bailar- n.nU Ginji se sobó la cabeza al recordar que ni en el DDR podía pasar del nivel principiante.

-¿Qué tan difícil debe ser? Se ve divertido además no creo que ellos sean precisamente…- Yukihiko observó con más detenimiento a la pareja del espectáculo y su rostro reflejó algo de vergüenza.- ya se había tardado.- dijo un tanto derrotado

-¿Ya se había tardado¿En el baile se retrasaron o algo así?- preguntó Ginji al notar la expresión de Yukihiko

-No, me refiero a que mi hermano ya se había tardado en hacerse la estrellita y dar esa clase de entretenimiento.-

-¿Tu hermano¿El señor Miroku?- Ginji de pronto recordó con quién había salido el tan señor Miroku y observó con detenimiento a la pareja. Efectivamente, se trataba del nuevo jefe de la oficina con…- Ban…- Las lágrimas de Ginji empaparon inmediatamente sus ojos al observar como esos dos estaban de lo más divertidos dándose caricias mientras efectuaban un baile erótico frente a la mirada de tantas personas. Como si se tratase de una llamada desesperada, Ban sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente y cuando volteó pudo ver a Ginji alejándose entre la multitud.

-¡Ginji!- Yukihiko trató de detener al rubio que se abría paso entre la multitud para alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápidamente posible.

---------------------

-¡Ginji!- Yukihiko lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo cuando ya se encontraban fuera del lugar. -¿Qué sucedió¿Estás bien?-

-Yukihiko… él…- Ginji lloraba a mares y Yukihiko simplemente pudo abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Ginji… dime qué pasa ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- el rubio no respondía, se limitaba a llorar – Ginji…- Yukihiko tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas.- ¿Quieres irte de aquí?-

-…- Ginji se limitó a asentir.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el albino

-A donde sea, lejos.- respondió Ginji entre llantos

-¿Me acompañarías a mi casa?- se aventuró a preguntar Yukihiko

-…- Ginji asintió nuevamente. Yukihiko paró un taxi y ambos lo abordaron.

-¡GINJI!- Ban alcanzó a escuchar lo último que dijeron pero no pudo evitar que el rubio se fuera con el hermano del culpable de todo.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Este fic tiene un enorme parecido con las telenovelas; se desarrolla en un trabajo común y todos hablan de que van a trabajar pero realmente no hacen nada más que dar el ambiente para desarrollar la historia… ojalá así fuera en la vida real. Este capítulo lo dejé algo extenso para terminar ya con el miércoles e iniciar el próximo con el jueves. La verdad me tardé en actualizar porque quedaba hyper extenso, le borré las escenas de la conversación durante el almuerzo y uno que otro flashbacks, sobretodo en los que aparecía la relación de amistad con Shido, espero que de todos modos se entienda que son amigos de hace tiempo. Ya por fin se esta revelando algo más del personaje de Emishii, todo esto porque en el capítulo del viernes se acaba todo, tristemente.

---------------------------

Gir Ginji.

------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

No lo había olvidado; se había borrado jajaja, la nueva excusa para no actualizar. Espero que me perdonen los seguidores de este fic; me sentí muy mal cuando nadie leyó mi fic de Sakura y renegué de todo y todos, pero en vista que este sí le gusta a la gente pues lo actualizo, espero no sonar muy desesperada por atención con mi lloriqueada por el fic de Sakura, total, ya le pondré más huevos a ver si les gusta también. Pero como es año nuevo, vida nueva, salud por eso. ¡¡Feliz día de Reyes!! Sobretodo para los que no recibimos nada del tacaño de santa ¬¬.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jueves II

-------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 a.m. West Coast (oficina del asistente general):

-¡Llegas temprano Shido!- el sonriente Emishii- tengo poco de estar esperando, siempre puntual.

-Ahórrate bromas Emishii¬¬ Tenemos trabajo que hacer antes de que lleguen todos.- contestó Shido de forma cortante

-Lo sé, tenemos suerte que la mayoría llega tarde. Tenemos 24 horas antes que se venza el plazo que nos dio el jefe. Tendremos suerte si encontramos al responsable.- Emishii sacó algunas llaves; lo que es trabajar entregando el correo antes que lleguen los jefes.

-Descuida, 24 horas es suficiente tiempo.- Shido sacó su laptop y se pusieron a analizar algunos archivos extraños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En alguna habitación desconocida, pero muy elegante; Yukihiko entraba con una charola en la que traía el almuerzo para su invitado:

-¿Te encuentras bien Ginji?- la respuesta que obtuvo Yukihiko fue silencio. Ginji estaba acostado en una cama y le daba la espalda—Anoche no quisiste hablar de nada, no sé que es lo que te sucede. _"Tampoco quisiste hacer nada"...-_

-Nada, no me pasa nada.- Ginji volteó y dio una sonrisa forzada. Yukihiko colocó la charola en una mesita cercana, se sentó en la cama para estar más cerca del rubio

-¿Sufres mal de amores?- preguntó Yukihiko

-Yo… no… Bueno sí un poquito T.T.- diciendo esto Ginji abrazó fuertemente a Yukihiko y empezó a llorar de nuevo a mares

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? Tal vez… un poco menos apretado porque todavía necesito aire para respirar.-

-Lo siento.- Ginji soltó a un Yukihiko morado que poco a poco recuperaba su tono normal de piel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:15 a.m de Nuevo en West Coast

-¡Buenos días¿Qué tal van las cosas?- saludó Makubex a sus demás compañeros asistentes

-Makubex tanto tiempo sin verte por acá.- saludó Natsumi

-He estado ocupado. ¿Dónde está Shido? Se supone que ahora trabaja con ustedes.- preguntó el niño computadora

-Llegó temprano y se encerró en su cubículo; no sabemos qué este haciendo.- explicó Kazuki

-No he hablado con él desde hace tiempo, quisiera saludarlo.- Kazuki y Natsumi acompañaron a Makubex, éste último tocó la puerta del cubículo de su amigo Shido

-Si¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó Shido cortantemente, había abierto la puerta lo justo para asomar sólo su cabeza

-Hola quería saber cómo estabas- saludó amablemente Kazuki

-Bien, si me disculpan tengo trabajo…- Shido quería casi azotarle la puerta en la nariz pero alcanzaron a escuchar cierta frase desconcertante

-Shido ¿ya podemos continuar? Odio cuando me dejas esperando.-

-¿Ese fue Emishii?- O.o preguntó Natsumi

-Adiós- Shido les cerró la puerta sin dar más explicaciones

-¿Qué fue eso?- Natsumi estaba sorprendida - ¿No se suponía que Shido estaba con Madoka¿Dónde me perdí algo importante?-

-Gracias por decir algo que yo sospeché pero no quise decir.- dijo sarcásticamente Kazuki ya que él también había pensado algo así pero no quiso decirlo

-¿A qué se refieren¿Qué tiene de malo que estén ahí los dos?- preguntó Makubex

-Se te esta pegando lo Ginji¬¬. ¿No te parece obvio lo que están haciendo esos dos?- Natsumi tomaba el asunto muy enserio

-No¿Qué están haciendo?- volvió a preguntar Makubex en tono inocente

-Mira, recuerdas cuando hablamos de…- Natsumi casi saca su libro de educación sexual cuando llegó la súper jefa

-¿No se supone que deban estar trabajando?- òó la exuberante Hevn los había cachado

-¡Señorita Hevn! Nosotros…-

-No me interesan sus excusas. ¡A trabajar! No los quiero ver perdiendo más el tiempo- Les gritó antes de meterse en su cubículo de un portazo

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Kazuki, sorprendido de ver a Hevn así, era estricta cuando lo merecía pero nunca les había dirigido la palabra en ese tono

-No lo sé, creo que hay presión con el jefe Miroku.- respondió Makubex - como sea, será mejor que regrese a mi lugar, no quiero más regaños.- así el grupo de 3 se desintegró para retomar sus actividades

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Acaba de iniciar su sesión laboral, tenía un gran enojo por el nuevo jefe que no la trataba como ella esperaba. Tenía buenos proyectos y al parecer sólo porque no le dio la gana, Miroku se los rechazó todos.

-Hacerme trabajar de más, mis ideas son buenas, ya verá ese creído.- Hevn rechinaba sus dientes al tiempo que typeaba (o tipeaba) con furia en su ordenador.- Me las va a pagar…- .

-Por eso decidiste hacer facturas falsas…- dijo una voz al momento que cerraba la puerta con seguro- ¿… o me equivoco Hevn? Si ese es tu verdadero nombre-

-Tu eres el asistente del jefe, Chido Tujuki ¿no?- preguntó la rubia

- --U ¡NO¡Es Shido Fujuki!- se exasperó el chico

-¿En serio? Bueno- Hevn lo ignoró y regresó a sus asuntos- Haré el mejor plan de comercialización nacional que el país haya visto ¡jajaja!-

-¡No me ignores!- Shido golpeó con el puño el escritorio de Hevn haciéndola voltear

-Disculpa, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para desperdiciar mi tiempo en alguien que usa pañoletas blancas de la temporada pasada.-

-Escucha bien, sé lo que has estado haciendo a escondidas, sé de tu secreto.- Shido puso una voz de sentencia en su oración

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible… tu no puedes saberlo.- Hevn realmente se asustó al escuchar esas palabras

-Te descubrí, conseguiste quien te hiciera estas facturas falsas.- el chico de la pañoleta blanca de la temporada pasada sacó un folder lleno de facturas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Hevn las tomó y empezó a revisarlas muy asustada- esto se suponía que era un excelente trabajo, es casi imposible saber que son falsas.-

-Tú lo dijiste, "casi" más no imposible. Debo reconocerlo, no sospeché de ti desde el inicio, fuiste muy difícil de descubrir pero lo sé todo, sé que tú eres…- y cómo si fuera la sentencia de muerte Hevn se soltó a rogarle de rodillas y lo sujetó de la cintura

-Sí lo confieso… ¡me hice la liposucción!- confesó entre lágrimas

-Disculpa… ¿qué?- Shido quedó muy confundido

-Si, encontré quien me facturara falsamente para encubrir las facturas que me he hecho de liposucción, aumento de busto y todos mis tratamientos de belleza en spas caros.- T.T

-Pero… entonces… a ver… ¿qué?- Shido estaba en otro canal y estaba como que poniéndose en sintonía

-Pagué mis impuestos con mi segundo nombre, pero tenía tanto miedo que me descubrieran, por eso mis impuestos los arreglo por separado y entregué a la empresa estas copias falsas para justificar mis gastos sólo para que no lo supieran mis compañeros de trabajo. T.T

-Entonces… ¿estas facturas son falsas pero sólo para ocultar tus operaciones estéticas?- ahora era Shido quien observaba con más detenimiento los papeles

-Si, así es. No pensé que fueras a hacer auditoria y lo fueras a descubrir. –dijo Hevn ya incorporándose-Te daré lo quieras, seré tu esclava pero por favor no lo digas a nadie. Si quieres… podría darte lo que en verdad quieres.- Hevn empezó a desabotonarse la corta y escotada blusa que llevaba, más que decir que saltaban sus dos realidades

-Eh… si, deja yo… sólo debo irme.- Shido abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y salió casi corriendo

-¡Espera! En verdad puedo hacer lo que quieras… ¡Soy muy flexible!- ante el comentario gritado de Hevn todos los que estaban en el pasillo voltearon a ver y se pusieron a murmurar cuando la rubia toda avergonzada se encerró en su oficina otra vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oficina de Ban

Había llegado con una gran preocupación, la oficina de comercialización independiente estaba cerrada (donde trabaja Ginji, ja) no había señales de que se hubiera presentado a trabajar, no sabía en donde pudiera estar. ¿Porqué había ido a ese lugar en el que él estaba con Miroku?… ok, no suena muy alentador enojarte porque te ven con otro bailando de esa forma; pero el caso es que la culpa la tenía Ginji por haber ido a ese lugar. Haber ido a ese lugar y con ¡el hermano de Miroku¿Acaso los de esa familia eran solo problemas¿Qué tal si ese Miroku menor lo había puesto en su contra¿Se habría aprovechado de su inocencia como lo hizo Akabane¿Habría alguna solución para todo esto?

-En todo caso tendría la misma suerte que yo tuve hace un par de años…- suspiró Ban al recordar sus inicios en el mundo laboral- … Yamato.- hacía años que Ban no pronunciaba ese nombre en voz alta, pero invariablemente al pensar en Miroku pensaba en él.

-Señor Midou aquí tiene lo que me solicitó para el día de hoy. – Kazuki entregó su trabajo a un jefe que lo tomó en automático.- ¿Tiene listos las órdenes de vacaciones que me pidió ayer¿Necesita que las entregue en recursos humanos?-

-…- Midou seguía en su mundo tratando inútilmente de atar cabos

-Señor… bueno me retiro.- Kazuki optó (nuevamente, inteligentemente) por dejar a su jefe a solas, eso de andar metiendo cuchara no le dejaba beneficio, nunca le contaban nada de lo que provocaba andar de metiche como quiera (jaja, en verdad nadie sabe todavía como les fue a Ginji y Ban el día que se fueron juntos)

-"_¿Qué sucedería si…?"-_ se hubiera quedado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Kazuki dar un saludo que le llamó particularmente la atención

-¡Buenos días, Ginji¡Buenos días, señor Yukihiko! Me empezaba a preocupar por ambos.- Ban no podía dar crédito a lo que sus bellas orejas escucharon… los saludaron… juntos… eso quiere decir que llegaron… (así es, como en plaza sésamo, respondamos todos al mismo tiempo)…JUNTOS. Como cual ráfaga de viento aventando papeles, dejando sin hojas a los tristes árboles de plástico que adornan la oficina y dejando todo por sin ningún lado Ban llegó hasta donde escuchó ese saludo que le produjo una sensación indescriptible de celos, todo esto en cuestión de milisegundos

-¡Buenos días, Kazu! no debiste…- Ginji apenas estaba respondiendo el saludo cuando la llegada de Ban lo dejó sin habla.

-Ginji…- Ban le habló como si los otros dos no existieran

-Ban… yo…- Ginji se sorprendió de verlo tan de pronto, sabía que lo vería indudablemente pero no se esperaba verlo de esa manera.

-Hablemos.- Ban lo tomó del brazo y quiso llevarlo a un lugar "privado", entiéndase sin metiches.

-Ginji no va a ninguna parte.- Yukihiko tomó el mismo brazo de Ginji a modo que sujetaba la mano de Ban, sobra decir que se miraron como en un duelo

-Bueno… creo que me debo ir a…. allá- Kazuki, creyéndose el autor de semejante situación se alejó para no llevarse nada en caso de que algo más pudiera darse; entiéndase golpes.

-Sólo vamos a hablar.- Ban jaló un poco para ver si se zafaban del menor Miroku

-No tiene porque hacerlo, además son horas laborales.- Yukihiko no cedió pero tomando en cuenta que parte de lo dicho era verdad Ban se vió en la pena de soltar de Ginji, para su suerte, Yukihiko hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que el duelo de miradas no cesaba.

-Ginji hablaremos más tarde.- Ban se dirigió a Ginji, quien ni se atrevía a verlo- ¡Ginji!- Ban lo llamó un poco más fuerte para ver si volteaba a verlo o si al menos le respondía

-Lo siento señor Midou, si no son asuntos laborales… no tenemos de que hablar- dicho esto Ginji se alejó junto con Yukihiko a la oficina de éste último

-¡Ginji, espera!- Ban se despabiló de lo último cuando Ginji entraba en la oficina de comercialización independiente y se detuvo en la puerta tratando de buscar una respuesta, algo más, lo que fuera, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Si me disculpa señor Midou son horas laborales, con su permiso.- Ginji cerró la puerta dejando a Ban fuera con un asombro inimaginable, todas sus presuposiciones no lo habían preparado para esa respuesta tan distante… tan fría… tan ajena de Ginji.

-"_Ginji… no"-_

-Ban…- Ginji, del otro lado de la puerta, adentro de la oficina, trataba de ahogar las lágrimas que querían salir al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso y se recargaba en la puerta.

-Hiciste lo correcto… nadie te debe hacer llorar.- Yukihiko se colocó a la altura del niño hermoso de la historia y le acarició la cabeza al tiempo que le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la empresa:

-Jajaja¿en verdad eso sucedió¡Qué afortunado eres Shido!- Emishii lo abrazó con un brazo a modo fraternal de compañerismo

-¡Cállate! . no lo quiero contar de nuevo.- lo reprendió Shido

-¡Rayos¿Por qué no fui yo en tu lugar? En estos momentos estaría "llegando" a un acuerdo con Hevn por guardar su secreto… si sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo dando un codazo a su compañero.-

-¬¬- Shido se limitaba a buscar datos en la computadora

-Imagina la que se te armaría si Madoka se entera de las "prestaciones extra" que en este trabajo te brindan, seguro te manda a volar al cielo junto a todos esos autores de música clásica que toca.-

-Cierra esa boca ¬¬ Mira, lo que dijo la rubia es cierto.- Shido por fin encontró los datos que buscaba.- a pesar de mentirle a su empresa y conocidos tiene todo su dinero en orden… no es la persona que buscamos… ¡Demonios!-

-Bueno… si me disculpas tengo que entregar algunas cartas…-

-Emishii, ya entregaste todo el correo. No mientas que ya sé que lo que quieres es ir a extorsionar a Hevn ¬¬

-Me declaro culpable nn-

-Te quedarás conmigo hasta encontrar al responsable, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esto.-

-De acuerdo, que testarudo eres Shido.- Emishii maldijo la suerte que le permitía tener un conocimiento para obtener algo que buscaba desde hace tiempo y no tener la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Así, de ese modo, ambos reiniciaron sus secretas actividades

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hora del almuerzo de la oficina

-¡Qué¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?- Natsumi no salía de su asombro ante lo que Ginji les confesaba, desgraciadamente para ellos sólo les contó el incidente de la noche anterior y el de la mañana. No dió detalles de la noche que pasó con Ban

-Si… creo que será mejor rendirme, el señor Midou ya tiene a alguien más.- u.u Se lamentó Ginji ante sus amigos

-Eso no lo creo.- intervino Makubex- saqué los datos de esos dos y al parecer no tienen ni tuvieron un romance

-¿Qué hiciste que? O,o- se preguntó Ginji en voz alta

-Pues le solicité a Makubex que entrara en la base de datos de la empresa y verificara los perfiles de ambos para ver su compatibilidad y las posibilidades de un romance pasado.- Kazuki sacó una carpeta como la de los investigadores privados llenas de fotos, evidencias y demás del perfil de los hermanos Miroku

-De paso analicé un problema de comercialización de hace años.- añadió el chico computadora.- Al parecer Miroku el mayor y el señor Midou eran colegas, los más jóvenes de la primera oficina de Coast. Tenían fama de ser los mejores para realizar negocios muy a pesar de cualquier cosa; por imposible que pareciera, cerraban negociaciones, fusionaban empresas, hundían la competencia… en fin, lograron ganancias millonarias en solo el primer año de operaciones.-

-Vaya, entonces si tienen pasado juntos…- suspiró Ginji al tiempo que veía las fotos de los primeros años de Ban… que realmente no había pasado hace mucho, sólo 5 años atrás y parecía exactamente igual a como lucía actualmente, con la diferencia de tener una mirada más sincera

-Te equivocas, al parecer el señor Midou rompió todo contacto con Natsuhiko Miroku después de la división de la empresa en East Coast y en West Coast.- añadió Kazuki al tiempo que sacaban más recortes de notas y así.- Miroku se mudó a East Coast, en Miami, sólo se veían en reuniones de la empresa y esas cosas.-

-¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?- preguntó Natsumi analizando la información

-La división de la empresa se debió a un gran crecimiento debido a una inversión mayoritaria de una de las familias más ricas de la región: los Kudou.- Makubex sacó la fotografía de la mencionada familia.- al parecer ellos ayudaron a que la empresa se expandiera y los socios mayoritarios decidieron abrir la división del Este.-

-"_Señorita Himiko"_- Ginji reconoció a la joven heredera de esa Familia

-¿Quién es este chico tan guapo?- preguntó animadamente Natsumi al señalar un chico rubio

-Él era Yamato Kudou. El heredero de la familia, murió en un accidente automovilístico la noche que se firmó la inversión. Su hermana menor es la actual heredera de toda la fortuna.- contestó Kazuki

-Lo que no he podido analizar bien es cual es la relación de esta familia con la empresa, ellos se dedican a las fragancias y tienen su propia línea de exportación, no se sabe cuál fue el lazo o el interés en invertir en algo totalmente ajeno a su negocio.- Makubex sacó las estadísticas de la empresa de los Kudou

-Aún así, no tienen pruebas de un romance entre el señor Midou y el señor Miroku ¬¬- observó Natsumi

-Bueno… hay cosas que no se pueden obtener por Internet.- se disculpó Makubex

-… ¡Lo tengo!- Ginji se levantó de pronto de la mesa, provocando sorpresa en sus compañeros

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Ginji?- preguntó Natsumi

-Sé quien me puede ayudar a conocer un poco más de este enredo y quien me puede ayudar a descifrar el pasado de la empresa- Ginji salió del comedor dejando a sus compañeros con la interrogante

-¿Alguien sabe porqué de pronto se interesó por el pasado de la empresa?- cuestionó Makubex

-Fácil, no le dieron nada más que datos históricos ¬¬- regañó Natsumi a sus compañeros.- Yo les demostraré para que se usa el Internet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

6 p.m En la oficina

-¡Buenas noches Yukihiko!- se despedía el niño rubio hermoso de la historia desde el marco de la puerta de su jefe

-¡Ginji¿Te retiras tan rápido?- preguntó algo extrañado el jefe de lentes

-Si, tengo algo importante que hacer.- contestó simplemente

-Pues… si todavía te sientes mal… yo quería invitarte a…-

-Eres muy amable Yukihiko, pero…- Ginji se puso un poco serio.- he decidido meditar de forma distinta. Creo que no es justo juzgar a las personas por un simple hecho. Cuando de verdad confías en las personas, aún y cuando hasta tus ojos te indican lo contrario, debes confiar en ellas hasta encontrar toda la verdad.- después de decir esto pasaron varios segundos en silencio.- ¡Vaya! No sé ni que dije, pero creo que me afecta trabajar mucho, por eso mejor me voy ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió el rubio agitando su mano

-¡Hasta mañana, Ginji!- Yukihiko suspiró y dirigió su atención a algo importante en su computadora que de momento a nadie le interesa

-¿Te vas Ginji?- preguntó Shido saliendo de la nada antes de que el rubio tomara el ascensor

-Si. Tengo algo importante que hacer. ¿Te quedarás hasta más tarde?- le preguntó a su amigo

-Pues si… verás el día de mañana….- Shido no pudo completar su frase ya que Ban se presentó también a tomar el ascensor. Ban ignoró completamente a Ginji y fijó sus bellos ojos llenos de rabia en los ojos de Shido. El ascensor llegó, Midou lo tomó y bajó para salir del edificio.-

-"_Ban…"-_ Ginji pensaba en lo que había hecho, todo el día se la pasó esquivándolo y tratándolo cortantemente… por no querer decir groseramente.

-Ginji, no he tenido tiempo para hablarte de…- Shido fue de nuevo interrumpido por el sonido del otro elevador que llegaba

-Lo siento Shido, pero tengo algo importante que no puede esperar. Hablaremos en la mañana.- Ginji subió al elevador y dejó a su amigo con la palabra en la boca

-Si… como sea.- se cerraron las puertas del elevador y Shido se dio la vuelta para regresar a sus actividades pero se topa con Natsumi

-¡NO! Ginji se fue antes de que viera mi investigación.- u.u se lamentó la chica

-¿De qué investigación hablas? – le preguntó Shido

-Pues… de las compatibilidades entre los trabajadores de la empresa.- dijo la tiempo que mostraba un gran rotafolio lleno de gráficas, corazones, estrellitas y fotos de todos

-¿Qué? O.o- Shido no entendió

-Si, verás entré a los datos de las fechas y lugares de nacimiento de todos los trabajadores, saqué las compatibilidades y la numerología de los nombres para sacar las mejores parejas y entre todos los que tienen mejores oportunidades de matrimonio son: Kazuki y Jubeii-

-Jubeii no trabaja para esta empresa.- respondió Shido

-Lo sé, pero no resistí sacar la compatibilidad de esta pareja n.n- declaró Natsumi- A ti te iría bien con la señorita Hevn.-

-¡QUE!- Shido le tapó la boca a Natsumi.- No digas eso en voz alta.-

-¡Oh! Shido…- la voz de Hevn se escuchó a lo lejos - ¿Dónde estas? Te acabo de escuchar-

-No me has visto, en años, no me conoces, me fui a Australia, de hecho sólo me conoces para saber que me fui a Australia. hace años- Shido corrió dejando una estela de polvo

-¡Qué raro!- dijo Natsumi

-¿Natsumi, no has visto al asistente del jefe?- Hevn cargaba una botella de champagne y dos copas de vino

-Creo que se fue.- contestó la joven

-¡Rayos¿No te ha dicho nada de mí?-

-¿Esta interesada en él, señorita Hevn?-

-NO, es que quiero saber… si no te ha dicho nada… digamos… alguna absoluta mentira que es obvio que nadie le creería de mí.-

-No, nada que recuerde.- respondió Natsumi tratando de recordar

-Bien, si llegas a escuchar algo que dice ese animal de mí…- Hevn estaba volviéndose fúrica de solo pensar que revelarían sus secretos- ten por seguro que se trata de un malentendido y no lo creas para nada. ¡Nos vemos!- Hevn ya salió como si nada

-¡Hasta mañana¿Acaso nadie es normal en esta oficina?- se preguntó Natsumi al verse sola.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"_Ya se retrasó un poco, pero en fin, tal vez llegué temprano"-_ una chica meditaba a la salida de West coast, decidió salir de su auto y recargarse en él para esperar al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo

-¿Acaso tu hermano no te dijo mil veces que eso era malo para tu salud?- le preguntaron de pronto

-Ban… si tu fuiste quien le enseñó a fumar a mi hermano.- respondió la chica

-Y tu malamente le aprendiste todas sus malas mañas.- le contestó al tiempo que se acercaba lo suficiente para quitarle el cigarrillo y romperlo

-¡OYE!-

-No te enojes Himiko, tu salud me lo agradecerá.-

-Cómo no fuiste tú al que yo sorprendí fumando…- reclamó Himiko -¡GINJI!- saludó cambiando de pronto su cara y caminando hacia quien dirigió su saludo

-¿Ginji?- Ban se sorprendió de ver a quien saludaba la menor Kudou

-Señorita Himiko, lamento el retraso.- Ginji hizo una reverencia disculpándose

-No seas tan formal y descuida, solo fueron unos minutos.- respondió al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hacia su auto, donde inevitablemente se topó con Ban.- Tendrás que disculparnos Midou pero tengo una cita.- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-

-Si, pues verás una chica debe divertirse de vez en cuando.- le dijo dándole un guiño y soltaba a Ginji para que le abriera la puerta y ella subiera al auto

-Espera¿Qué dijiste?- Ban hacía lo mismo que Ginji, se ignoraban mutuamente al tiempo que el rubio abordaba al auto por el asiento del pasajero.

-Lo que escuchaste, es bueno conocer a otras personas ahora que nuestro compromiso se ha roto. Nos vemos n.n- apenas terminó de decir esto y Himiko puso su auto en marcha dejando a Ban con muchas interrogantes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde luego que tenía que hacer que Himiko fuera millonaria… no tenía idea de que trabajo darle jaja. ¿Adivinan lo que están haciendo Shido y Emishii? Bueno pues el culpable es… alguien que será descubierto en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Viernes II… ¿Les dije que este era el final? Porque en verdad es el final

Perdón a todos mi daltonismo; creo que no veo bien los colores, gracias quienes me hicieron la corrección de los colores de ojos y cabello. Gracias a los que me corrigieron mi redacción, creo que mejoré o me dejaron de leer porque ya nadie me dijo nada nn.

Gracias a: Tai-Chiian, Shioko Sakuragi, nohely, Kotome Yubake Shimizu, Day-Onix, Constances, Mausy, Angichi, Mizu No Kitsune, lady-orochimaru, Lily-cPotter, Hentai Hikari-chan, tengoku no tenshi, Kinyoubi, Hohenheim Mx, Lily-cPotter, Chris M Black, cesavel, octi-chan, Nadeshiko Malfoy, Eri-kun, bryanmandingo, Chica del Infierno, YuMi HiWaTaRi, Kari Hiwatari, Dolphin-Chan, Rosette - san y a Niasama (espero no olvidar a nadie, si es así sorry ) por sus reviews; a todos los que me leyeron soportando mis ataques de pánico y atranques. Espero les guste este laaaargo final y que no se vea muy acelerado cómo se arreglaron las cosas porque lo acorté mucho, es como en la vida; días que no pasa nada y de pronto todo te cambia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

3 a.m.

- Jubeii, no lo hagas.- pidió Kazuki entre llanto al tiempo que trataba de jalar al amor de su vida

-Kazuki se acabó. Se terminaron mis ahorros. Cerraré lo que mis padres me heredaron, tengo sobredeudas.- afirmaba Jubeii desde la orilla de la azotea del edificio donde vivían ya que sobre esos 15 pisos pensaba saltar para terminar con su vida.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Te quitaron el dinero, pero tienes la empresa, podemos trabajarlo juntos.- Kazuki seguía llorando

-Hace un año empezó esta caída en las acciones, ahora quisiera estar en ceros; tengo números rojos por todas partes. Ellos tenían razón, no debí negarles nada. La destrucción que iniciaron se terminó, estoy en bancarrota- Jubeii se abalanzaba más hacia el abismo

-¿Qué hay de Sakura?. ¿La vas a dejar sola con toda la responsabilidad?- soltó Kazuki - en medio de la desesperación- ¿Qué hay de mí?. ¿Me dejarás?.¿Tan poco valgo para ti que no lucharás conmigo? Esto tiene solución, estuve trabajando en eso desde que empezaron a atacarte, sé cómo pagar. ¡Déjame ayudarte!- Jubeii se balanceó hacia Kazuki y se abrazaron

-No hay solución… perdóname por haberte asustando- suspiró Jubeii en brazos de su amor

-Si la hay, yo la tengo, yo tengo la solución. En este momento tengo lo que se necesita para iniciar de nuevo.- tranquilizó Kazuki a Jubeii

-Se necesitarían millones para iniciar de nuevo.- dijo Jubeii

-Te dije que tengo todo lo que se necesita.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

5 a.m. Habitación de Ginji… para nuestra mala fortuna, él esta acostado en su cama sin poder dormir, un asunto le da vueltas por la cabeza, precisamente el asunto era el pasado de Ban Midou…

FLASHBACK

-Mi hermano y Ban se conocieron en la universidad…- Himiko hablaba seriamente sobre el tema que Ginji le había pedido- se hicieron muy cercanos por ese hecho mi familia había acordado que me casaría con él cuando terminara sus estudios.-

-Ban dijo…- Ginji se puso rojo de pronto cuando se refirió a él sin pena, cosa que Himiko notó pero no dijo nada.- quiero decir… pensé que se casarían hasta hace poco.

-Eso fue porque cambiaron el acuerdo, Ban quiso iniciar una empresa y la oportunidad se la dio Coast. En Miami, así que Ban cambió de residencia, de Alemania a Estados Unidos para empezar a trabajar con ellos. Mi hermano quiso continuar con la empresa familiar, pero ya no podían verse, se hablaban poco y su distanciamiento fue cada vez mayor. Mi hermano… Yamato pensó que Ban lo había cambiado- Himiko bajó la mirada al recordar la imagen de su hermano triste ante la posibilidad de tener el corazón roto.

-Ban cambió a Yamato…- Ginji lo repitió en su cabeza sin captar bien la idea…- … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … …… … … … … … … …¡QUIERES DECIR QUE BAN Y YAMATO…!- O.O

-Nunca me lo dijo abiertamente, pero siempre supe que había algo más entre esos dos.- ahora Himiko sorbía su café con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar como trataban de ocultarse de ella sin éxito alguno.

-Supongo que ese alguien debió ser Natsuhiko Miroku….- u.u Soltó con muy poco aire Ginji

-Te equivocas…- o corrigió Himiko

-¿Hubo alguien más?- O.O

-No, lo que pasa es que…-

-Tuvo que haber alguien más.- interrumpió el rubio

-Es que lo que….-

-Si no como es posible que alguien de pronto te cambie.- interrumpió de nuevo

-Eso se explica…-

-Porque no lo pudo dejar por otra cosa… digo sería muy extraño que lo dejara por un objeto o algún animal… aunque a Ban le gustan los pandas… ¿o eran los perros? De cualquier modo pudo comprarse un perro y estar con él… ¡Ya sé! Fue por la distancia… pero existían teléfonos hace 5 años…-

-¡Déjame continuar!- Himiko se hartó de las interrupciones

-Muy bien nnU-

-Ban se alejó de mi hermano por los negocios que hacía con Coast, un miembro activo del gabinete de jefes lo ayudaba mucho con las negociaciones. Aprendió rápido y ascendió, aprendió más y continúo hasta llegar a ser considerado el mejor negociador. Esta de más decir que subió de puesto inmediatamente y el crecimiento de la empresa se dio en parte por él.-

-Si hacía todo eso…- el rubio sacaba conclusiones

-Si, Midou dejó a mi hermano por su trabajo. No tenía más que hacer, cerrar y crear nuevos contratos, clientes y acciones. Su mundo lo había cambiado por su avaricia.-

-…- Ginji permaneció callado ante esa última palabra- _avaricia_-

-Mi hermano terminó su postgrado en Alemania y decidió ir a Estados Unidos para buscar a Ban. Discutieron y…- Himiko tomó un poco de aire para controlar sus emociones al recordar el pasado.- mi hermano tuvo un accidente automovilístico, falleció.-

-Señorita Himiko…- Ginji quiso consolar a la joven frente a él que luchaba por no llorar.

-Lo siento, han pasado varios años pero… aún me cuesta recordar el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de mi hermano. Acusé a Ban de su muerte, deseaba que él hubiera sido quien murió en ese accidente… pero, el día después del funeral entre las cosas de mi hermano encontré el diario de mi hermano. En él… escribió sobre Ban, lo importante que fue en su vida y lo que significaba para el hecho que me cuidaría para siempre. Mi hermano tenía un mal en el corazón, nunca lo supe; le quedaban a lo más 2 años de vida cuando murió. Por eso quería que me casara con Ban… el deseaba que las dos personas más importantes para él estuvieran unidas. Ese día busqué a Ban y me disculpé por las acusaciones que le había hecho y hablamos de la boda que sería cuando cumpliera 23 años. Desde ese día, nos hicimos más amigos que antes; hablábamos de todo excepto de la relación que tenían Ban y mi hermano. Después… cumplí 23 años y…- Himiko hizo una pausa para darle un trago a su bebida.

-Y…- Ginji esta intrigado por lo que sucedió en el cumpleaños 23 de Himiko

-… dejó de hablarme.- ante la frase de Himiko a Ginji se le formó un ¿? Arriba de la cabeza.- Si… de pronto tenía miles de compromisos con amigos imaginarios y viajes a ciudades lejanas, y no contestaba mis llamadas…-

-O.O Wow.- Ginji observó como Himiko perdía su postura y se ponía un poco enojada al recordar cómo la ignoraban

-Se escapaba durante nuestras citas, en navidad sólo se apareció unos segundos y en mis fiestas mandaba a dobles… ¿acaso pensó que no lo conocía?...-

-Bueno… sí… este… pero….-

-¡Si! Recuerdo como se escapaba por la ventana del baño para evitarme y…- de pronto Himiko se dio cuenta de la forma en que hablaba y regresó a su postura calmada.- el hecho es que hasta hace poco se decidió a hablarme como antes.-

-¿Ah sí?. ¿Eso porqué?.- preguntó Ginji sin más

-Porque me aclaró el hecho que no quería casarse conmigo y me dio gusto que encontró a alguien con quien estar.-

-¿En serio?- Ginji se entristeció de pensar en la posibilidad de que sea Miroku

-Así es… Ginji, la persona con la que Ban quiere estar en contigo.- Himiko tomó la mano de Ginji para que la observara a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

-¿Eh?- O//O

-Deberías darte cuenta. Ban es de las personas que puede estar siglos son ver a nadie más… pero cuando siente una corazonada por una persona, por mínima que sea; sabe que es verdadera. Te aseguro que el día que se dio cuenta que le gustabas… se enamoró perdidamente de ti.- Himiko soltó la mano de Ginji para perder el contacto visual.- No es necesario que me digas que tuvieron una discusión…-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- se sorprendió Ginji

-Por la forma en que se trataron, cuando te recogí en la oficina. No tengo idea de la causa, pero por favor, como amiga de Ban… te pido que lo reconsideres. Es una gran persona que sufre en silencio y ni a mí me deja entrar para sanar sus heridas… pero a ti sí te dejará. Lo sé.-

FIN FLASHBACK

Y así estaba el asunto¿cómo perdonar a Ban¿En verdad lo amaba como Himiko le dijo? Y lo más importante… ¿Ban perdonaría la frialdad con la que lo trató? Así estaba y de pronto eran las 6:56 a.m.

_-M-ejor me levanto ñ.ñ_- pensó Ginji y se decidió a actuar

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_-¿Dices que lo que vi fue mentira? Ciego no soy.-_

_-Yamatto, déjame explicarte no es como parece…-_

_-¿Entonces no se besaban a puerta cerrada en tu oficina?-_

-… _bueno sí pero…-_

_-¡No me toques! Aléjate de mí. Te desconozco. Ayudé a la división de esa empresa para que estuviéramos más cerca; pero ahora sé que sólo me utilizaste por que tienes otros intereses.- Yamato subió a su vehículo_

_-¡Espera!- _

(…)

_-¡Detén tu auto!- gritó desde el propio, emparejándose en la carretera_

_-¡Quédate en Miami! No me importa.- Yamato aceleró su vehículo a más de 200 kilómetros por hora y se desbalanceó en una curva._

_-¡YAMATO!-_

(…)

_-Yamato… llamé a una ambulancia, vienen en camino…-_

_-Ban… no estoy molesto contigo; te perdono, lamento no haber sido lo que buscabas.-_

_-Lo que pasó es que…-_

_-Cuida a mi hermana… Ban…-_

_-Aquí estoy…-_

_-Te amo…-_

Ban abría los ojos después de sumirse en sus recuerdos.

-Yamato… no volverá a pasar.- dijo y se dirigió a la oficina del jefe del piso

-Ban Midou… son las 7:30, es temprano hasta para ti, no hay nadie y si quieres podemos iniciar pláticas para la división South- Natsuhiko dijo esto en un tono provocativo

-Debo ser honesto contigo.- Ban se puso más serio que de costumbre

-Dime… estoy para escucharte.- sonrió maquiavélicamente

-Hace 5 años… todo fue una confusión…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La oficina realmente no estaba vacía, quizás por ser viernes se debe trabajar al doble para sacar el trabajo antes del fin de semana… o antes de un plazo fijado por tus superiores

-¡YA NO QUIERO HACER NADA! T.T- Lloriqueaba Emishii frente a su computadora-

-No te desesperes; estamos más cerca de lo que piensas.- indicó Shido tratando de calmarse a sí mismo ya que opinaba lo mismo que su compañero.

-Este trabajo es como jugar a Adivina Quien.- explica sacando un tablero análogo al juego con las caras de todos los que trabajan en el lugar.- Primero descartamos a los de los pisos de contaduría, luego a los de informática, luego a los que tienen menos de 5 meses trabajando; nos quedan los de Comercialización porque son los que tienen los números de cuenta afectados y conocidos en otras partes… no pueden ser los asistentes porque no poseen la firma para las transacciones, no pudo ser Ban Midou porque se enriqueció lícitamente, no puede ser la tramposa de Hevn porque falsificó sus propias finanzas, no pudo ser Akabane porque se fue a Miami… ¡YA NO SE QUIEN PUEDA SER!- el antes sonriente chico casi se arranca los cabellos de su cabeza.

-Analizando lo último… quizás pasamos la investigación de una persona.

-¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó Emishii regresando a la normalidad

-Nos enfocamos en los directivos, los que usualmente manejan las cuentas.- señaló Shido

-¿Dices que pudo ser un asistente?- dudó Emishii

-Pregunta¿Qué asistente proviene de una familia que si bien no posee millones pertenece a la alta sociedad con contactos internacionales?- en la pantalla de Shido apareció el perfil de Kazuki

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

FLASHBACK

Hace 5 años en Miami, la oficina de Ban entonces:

-¡Lo logramos!- Natsuhiko y Ban chocaron las manos a manera de alegría.- Es increíble que hayan invertido esa suma en esta compañía… ahora seguiremos hasta la cima…-

-Si, es increíble.- Ban sonreía al recordar la última firma para la creación de la división West

-… ¿puedes creerlo? Éxito, eso es lo que somos y eso es lo que hacemos.- Miroku notablemente feliz

-Si, eso parece.- Ban ya estaba un poco cansado de tanta celebración, no lo veía tan importante como lo veía su compañero

-¡Celebremos!- Natsuhiko sacó licor y los puso en un par de vasos.- Por West Coast.-

-Por West Coast.- Ban respondió al brindis y bebió el trago

-Esto nos acerca más a tu objetivo: encontrar la clave de la empresa exitosa e independizarte. Y cuando estés ahí… estaré contigo, apoyándote como solo yo podría apoyarte y amarte.- ante estas palabras Ban se extrañó

-¿Podrías repetir eso último?-

-Si, Midou: cuando tengas tu empresa exitosa, estaré contigo.- Natushiko se acercó a Ban más de la cuenta

-Espera.- respondió el guapo alejándose un poco

-Oye, llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, salimos juntos y he visto que no te interesaba nada más que trabajar en equipo conmigo… no es algo que me moleste. Ya nos divertimos mucho y creo que este crecimiento empresarial puede acompañarse de un crecimiento emocional.-

-¡Natsuhiko! Yo… no puedo.- respondió Ban algo confundido

-Si no estas listo para la formalidad, podemos ser casuales. Sólo quiero que sepas que para mí… serías algo en lo que veo futuro.- Miroku el mayor se acercó rápidamente y besó a Ban de imprevisto

-No, es eso. En otras circunstancias tal vez pero no.- Ban se retiró amablemente

-Entonces que sea solo hoy y sin decir nada más, mañana seremos igual que siempre.- Natsuhiko nuevamente besó a Ban pero de manera tierna, en un descuido y sin saber porqué Ban se dejó llevar por un segundo. Un segundo del que se arrepintió severamente

-¿Ban?- ambos voltearon hacia la puerta de donde el inversionista mayor los observaba

-Yamato.- Ban reaccionó entonces corriendo tras de él.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Yo cumplí mi promesa, no hablé de ese incidente. Fuimos igual que siempre cada vez que nos encontrábamos y tu me tratabas igual. Hablábamos de negocios, clientes; organizábamos congresos y salíamos por las noches. No cambió tu trato hasta que me mudé a West Coast.- Natsuhiko Miroku hablaba después de que Midou le había hecho recordar ese día y cómo había aparentemente enterrado sus sentimientos.

-Eso fue por lo que contaste una vez; te acostaste con los asistentes de East Coast y fueron experiencias muy creativas las formas que inventaste para enamorarlos y después desecharlos. ¿Qué quería que esperara al tenerte en West Coast?. ¿Un cambio repentino?-

-Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.- afirmó Miroku el mayor

-¡QUE! Esa es una gran mentira. Llegaste pasando lista de los asistentes.- reclamó Ban

-Si por eso te refieres a el chico de largos cabellos y al chico que trabaja para mi hermano, oye, soy humano sólo checaba la mercancía. Además los rubios son más para mi hermano, sólo me aseguraba de que tuviera buen gusto.- se sinceró Natsuhiko

-¿Quieres decir que nunca te interesó Ginji?- Ban se olvidó de Kazuki (pobrecito Kazu T.T).

-No. Pedí mi transferencia a East Coast para…- se calló de pronto

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Ban llevando la corriente de la conversación

-… olvídalo. El caso es que ya no estoy interesado en tu novio.- completó Miroku

-Bien, solo quería aclararte eso. Lo que ocurrió hace 5 años me causó una pérdida muy grande. Y me alegra que podamos ser como antes. Sin rencores y como viejos amigos.- Ban sonrió de medio lado al por fin aclarar las cosas.- en fin, gracias por no fijarte en Ginji, y pues iré a trabajar en mis asuntos pendientes.-

-Claro. Viejo amigo.- Miroku dijo esto en voz baja cuando Ban se retiró. Midou estaba tan preocupado por sus posibles rivales que no puede reconocer a sus pretendientes.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Buenos días!- saludó sonriente Natsumi.- Parece que no hay nadie.- observó el pasillo vacío.- Fui la primera en llegar… en fin, iré a comerme las donas que traje - - Se dirigió a la cocineta donde estaban meditabundos Emishii y Shido- ¡hola!- al no obtener repuesta siguió conversando sola.- ¿Saben? Hace un hermoso día…- sin respuesta- bueno, me voy, les dejo las donas.- la chica se fue a su lugar

-¿Crees que sea pertinente decirlo? . Es Kazuki.- Emishii compartió su pensar con su amigo

-Es nuestro trabajo, las amistades salen sobrando.- Shido estaba sumamente molesto por lo que tenía que hacer.

-Antes que cualquier cosa… deseo saber de su propia voz… quiero saber sus razones.- pidió el no tan sonriente Emishii

-Le daré esa oportunidad sólo por la amistad que en algún momento le profesé.- el chico de la pañoleta blanca se mostraba de acuerdo con su compañero.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_-¡Vamos Ginji! Tu puedes… ya te decidiste.- El_ rubio entraba por la puerta principal del edificio.- _Aunque tengo miedo ._

-¡Ginji!-

-¡Kazu¿Cómo estas?- saludó a su amigo

-Te ves mejor que ayer. ¿Hablaste con la señorita Himiko?- preguntó su amigo

-Si, y pues ya tomé mi decisión. Pero no me preguntes cual es porque todavía no la sé nnU-

-De acuerdo no lo haré. ¿Tienes un minuto? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte.- pidió amablemente en un tono un poco nervioso

-Claro, somos amigos… todos. Entre Makubex, Emishii, Natsumi, Shido, tu y yo no hay secretos nn-

-Si… entre los amigos no hay secretos.- meditó Kazuki por lo bajo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Disculpe, el joven Makubex.- Yukihiko Miroku preguntaba por el amigo de Ginji en informática

-Si, soy yo.- se anunció el genio computacional

-Quizás no nos hayan presentado formalmente pero soy…-

-Yukihiko Miroku, nuevo Director de comercialización independiente- completó Makubex

-Vaya, me alegra ser conocido.- respondió agradecido por su fama.- Debo pedirte que envíes esta información por la red segura. El correo electrónico normal puede ser peligroso para esta información. Tenemos más competencia que antes-

-Lo entiendo¿quién es el destinatario?- preguntó Makubex estableciendo las conexiones de red segura

-Mi homólogo en la oficina East Coast; Kurudou Akabane.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Ban… ¿has visto al asistente de Miroku?- le preguntó Hevn

-¿El mayor o el menor?- corroboraba Midou sin dejar de observar su monitor

-El mayor; el asistente del menor te interesa a ti.- soltó Hevn con gracia

-No negaré esa acusación, pero lo siento, no he visto el asistente que te interesa a ti.- respondió divertido el guapo.

-Estas de muy buen humor el día de hoy.- añadió la exuberante mujer

-Pues, arreglé un asunto que me molestaba ayer y con estas hojitas resolveré el resto.- Ban sacó dos hojas de vacaciones y las mostró orgulloso a Hevn

-¿Te aprobaron vacaciones?- se sorprendió Hevn al saber que eran

-No es tanto que me las aprobaran en singular, sino que me las aprobaron en plural.-

-¡No!- la rubia se sorprendió de la conclusión a la que llegó.- ¿Te aprobaron las vacaciones a ti y a Amano?-

-Así es… ¡Momento! .¿Cómo supiste quien era mi acompañante?- se sorprendió Ban

-¿Acaso no es el tema central de esta oficina?. ¿Cuándo se juntaran Ban Midou y Ginji Amano?- habló Hevn con la verdad

-¬¬ Ya nadie se ocupa de trabajar por estos rumbos.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Y pues como Ban Midou pocas veces se equivoca; a pesar de ser tarde para entrar a trabajar, Ginji y Kazuki hablaban en una cafetería cercana a la empresa del chisme.

-¿Vas a hablar con el señor Midous? –preguntó Kazuki

-Si… todavía no sé que le diré, pero al menos estoy decidido a hablar con él. Creo que… -//-

-¡No lo digas!- dijo emocionado Kazuki – lo sé por tu expresión… te enamoraste profundamente.-

-Si n//n. pero dime Kazu¿qué es lo que querías decirme?. – el rubio cambió el tema

-Ginji… creo que hice algo terrible.- confesó Kazuki agachando la mirada

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué pudiste hacer?- se extrañó el niño guapo de la historia

-Traicioné el código de confidencialidad de West Coast para mi propio beneficio.- dijo de golpe el chico de cabello lacio

-Eso no puede ser.- dijo Ginji

-Te equivocas, sí fue posible… lo hice por Jubeii.- confesó soltando algunas lágrimas que evidenciaban su culpabilidad.

-Kazu…- Ginji acercó su silla lo más que pudo y abrazó a su amigo

-Kazuki, todo estará bien.- llegó alguien a tocarle el hombro

-¡Jubeii!- se sorprendió Ginji al ver a su otro mejor amigo ahí

-Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó el joven Fuchoin

-Descuida, no has hecho nada que no se pueda arreglar.- dijo otra voz que llegó después de Jubeii

-¡Shido¡Emishii!- se sorprendió Ginji de tener a sus otros dos amigos ahí

-Pensábamos acusarte, pero eres nuestro amigo. Así que nos pusimos en contacto con Jubeii para que juntos tomáramos una decisión.- afirmó calmadamente Emishii

-Kazuki, esto requiere acción penal en tu contra. Pero arreglaremos todo para que sea equiparable a fianza o servicio comunitario. No te preocupes. Somos amigos.- afirmó Shido

-Gracias… a todos.- suspiró aliviado Kazuki.

-No quisiera interrumpir… ¿pero de qué están hablando?- O.O? Preguntó Chibiginji con una gran interrogación

-Te explicaremos en el camino a West Coast.- afirmó Jubeii

-Así es, ha llegado la hora de en fretarnos al causante de todo esto.- secundó Shido

-Por fin tendremos las merecidas vacaciones :) -Sonrió Emishii

-Hey… yo no entiendo S.S- descuida Ginji, nosotros tampoco.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-La información esta lista. Nadie lo notará.-

-¿Seguro de esto?-

-Tan seguro como que hoy mismo lo atrapan y mañana mismo estarás de regreso a Miami.-

-Gracias, eso es todo lo que quería escuchar.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de arreglar las cosas en la cafetería, Shido, Emishii, Jubeii, Kazuki y Ginji se dirigieron a West Coast.

-¡Por fin llegas!- Hevn los recibió en el piso de comercialización.

-¡Hola!- saludaron Kazuki y Ginji, pero la rubia los pasó de lado

-Me tenías esperando todo este tiempo…- dijo acercándose a Shido

-Este… yo… tengo que… ir corriendo para allá.- y se arrancó dejando una estela de polvo

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Ginji

-Fácil, acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas… ¡ya quiero vacaciones!- dijo Emishii

-Bien dicho agente Haruki.- del elevador salió una figura conocida por todos

-¡Paul!- saludó Ginji -¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? El bar abre hasta la tarde.-

-No sólo soy dueño de un bar; soy el jefe de investigación de fraudes de la fiscalía internacional.- confesó Paul

-¿qué?- preguntó Ginji

-Digamos que un agente incubierto. En fin¿lo tienen?- preguntó a Emishii

-Así es señor.- contestó seriamente

-Kazuki Fuchoin…- lo llamó Paul

-Si, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No debí utilizar la red de West Coast ni sus sistemas para encontrar la persona que desfalcó a la familia Kakei causándoles la ruina inmediata. Acepto la responsabilidad de mis acciones.- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Insisto que fue mi culpa. Debí ser mejor apoderado de mi emporio farmacéutico.- intervino Jubeii

-Lo sabemos y le agradecemos que su negativa a la producción de la droga Destiny. Debo reconocer que gracias a la intervención de Kazuki y el rastreo de mis agentes en esta empresa pudimos encontrar a los distribuidores. Nos ocuparemos de las acciones que pudieran tomar en tu contra y… Kazuki, seriamente considera aplicar para un puesto en la agencia, nos hace falta gente como tu.-

-¿En verdad?. ¿No iré a prisión?- dudó Kazuki

-Cometiste un crimen estatal al usar red de propiedad intelectual… pero ayudaste a los federales a capturar gente peligrosa. Creo que se puede pasar por alto esta vez. Y te dejaremos con los millones de la recompensa, te los mereces.- Paul dio por concluido el caso de Kazuki

-Te dije que todo saldría bien Kazu nn- sonrió Ginji

-Si.- suspiró aliviado.-

-Me deshice de la rubia, ya estoy aquí.- Shido llegó arreglándose el traje.

-¬¬ No quiero saber. Acabemos con esto.- indicó Paul

-¡Ginji! Y… todos.- Ban salió de su oficina y vio a mucha gente en el pasillo

-¡Ban! Quiero hablar contigo.- saludó Ginji

-¿Seguro de qué quieres que hablemos?- Midou se sorprendió del cambio repentino hacia él. En eso salió Natsuhiko Miroku.

-Shido llegas tarde necesito que…-

-Agente Federal. Natsuhiko Miroku queda bajo custodia de la nación por el desfalco de 3 millones de dólares.- dijo el chico de la pañoleta mostrando la placa que lo acreditaba como agente

-¿Qué?- alcanzó a decir al tiempo que Emishii le colocaba las esposas

-Fue muy obvio el movimiento que realizó de East a West Coast tratando de desviar la atención. Pero todo se acabó. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio…-

-¡Esto es un error¡NO!- gritaba mientras se lo llevaban

-Hermano… ¿cómo pudiste?- le preguntó Yukihiko al ver que lo arrestaron

-Ha sido un día agitado y apenas son las 12 p.m. Lo siento mucho damas y caballeros, pero el edificio queda bajo tutela del estado. Retírense en silencio.- Paul terminó de decir esto y más agentes entraron a inspeccionar el edificio y los ocupantes fueron evacuados.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Entonces tenemos tarde libre?- preguntó Natsumi

-¿Te das cuenta que nos quedaremos sin trabajo?. Cuando estas cosas pasan prefieren reiniciar que dar explicaciones.- suspiró Makubex

-Al menos sé en dónde dejar una solicitud.- mencionó Kazuki

-Me estas ganando el puesto de hacker ¬¬- se molestó un poco Makubex

-¿Por qué nos guardaron ese secreto?. ¿Pudimos ayudarte Jubeii?- Natsumi estaba preguntando porque la poca confianza

-Pensé que podría manejarlo solo. Pero no fue así. Gracias que siempre tuve de alguien que me cuidó aún cuando yo no lo sabía. Te lo agradezco enormemente Kazuki…- Jubeii besó la mano de su novio

-Jubeii .-

-¡Wow! Más les vale conseguir un hotel.- dijo Emishii llegando con Shido hacia sus amigos que se quedaron algo callados.- ¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó por la desconfianza que les expresaban

-¿Fueron agentes encubiertos todo este tiempo?- preguntó Makubex sintiéndose un poco traicionado.

-Lamento haberles mentido pero… ¿acaso no se les hacía raro que un mensajero tuviera formación universitaria?- trató de defenderse

-Pues si, pero pensé que te habían rebajado por incompetente.- soltó Natsumi

-Yo pensé que decías mentiras sobre tu vida universitaria.- confesó Makubex

-Pensé que era otra de tus bromas.- aseguró Kazuki

-Yo ni sabía que habías estudiado.- comentó Ginji

-°- Emishii sufrió caída tipo ánime por los comentarios de sus "amigos"

-¿Nos guardan rencor por haberles ocultado nuestras verdaderas intenciones mientras trabajábamos en West Coast?- preguntó Shido

-Shido nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… y eres mi amigo, no te puedo guardar rencor.- dijo Ginji

-Pues si Ginji no les guarda rencor yo tampoco.- secundó Natsumi

-Sería extraño molestarme por no ser sinceros si yo mismo hice algo parecido… sin rencores.- expresó Kazuki

-Me vería mal si los tratara diferente a los demás. También los disculpo.- dijo Makubex

-Lo ven, todos somos amigos de nuevo nn- sonrió Ginji que vio a lo lejos a Ban que lo esperaba a lo lejos –Saben… me tengo que ir.-

-Lo sabemos Ginji.- respondió Natsumi

-Ginji… es un buen sujeto.-

-¡SHIDO!- se sorprendieron todos de ese comentario

-No le digan que dije eso ¬¬.-

-¡Aquí estas!- Hevn lo encontró

-Escucha, yo no diré nada de… tu sabes que.- le dijo apartándola un poco de los demás – puedes confiar en mí.

-¿En serio¡Qué alivio!- se alegró la rubia

-Pero yo no hice tal promesa…- dijo Emishii acercándosele

u.u.- Hevn empezó a lagrimear pero de poco le sirvió, tuvo que aceptar una cita con Emishii

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Te hice esperar?- preguntó Ginji a Ban

-Sí bastante ¬¬.- respondió molesto

-No te enojes T.T- le pidió Ginji

-No lo estoy.- Ban le acarició la cabeza.- ¿De qué querías hablar?-

-Yo… este… ¡Yukihiko!- Ginji saludó a su jefe y dejó a Ban

-¬¬

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Yukihiko!- Ginji llegó hacia su jefe

-Ginji… ¿pensaste en mi propuesta?- preguntó directamente el chico de lentes

-Si… soy algo distraído pero tus acciones hablan más que tus palabras. Yukihiko, lo siento, pero quiero estar con otra persona. Espero seamos amigos nn.-

-No, Ginji. No podemos ser amigos, pero respeto tu decisión y sólo me queda desearte lo mejor.- se despidió de beso en la mejilla de Ginji, Ban observó esto a lo lejos y se llenó de rabia. –Adiós Ginji.-

-Adiós Yukihiko.- Ginji se sintió triste porque no pudieron ser amigos, pero se sentía aliviado de ser honesto. Regresó con Ban que ya estaba fumando.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Me dejaste hablando solo ¬¬- dijo cuando Ginji se acercó lo suficiente

-Perdón, es que quería confesarme con Yukihiko.- respondió el rubio

-¡QUE!- Ban casi se traga el cigarro de la impresión

-Si, quería decirle que agradecía sus atenciones para conmigo…-

¬¬-

-Pero yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más.-

-¬¬ ¿de quien?- preguntó Ban con fastidio

-De Ti.- respondió Ginji apenado

-¿Quién es Ti?- preguntó Ban lleno de celos

-O.O Ejem… pues tu…- el rubio se extraño de esa pregunta

-¿Tu?- Ban carburó después de un segundo -¡Es decir yo! Estas enamorado de mí.-

-Sí.- respondió Ginji sonrojado.- y pues pensaba que ahora que el señor Miroku esta en la cárcel, debes apoyarlo en todo y…-

-Espera… no hay nada entre el señor Miroku y yo.- interrumpió Ban

-¿Nada¿Y el baile?- preguntó Ginji

-Suelo bailar así.- dijo moviéndose como ese día.- pero sólo a ti te beso así.- dijo moviéndose como debe ser :P

-Entonces… ¿estamos juntos? n//n-

-Si, así es. De hecho, de haber entregado esto ayer, estaríamos juntos en algún lugar desierto.- Ban mostró las hojas de vacaciones que ahora era inútiles.

-¡Qué bien! Eso sería si fueran canjeables.- se lamentó Ginji

-Lo sé. – dijo abrazando a Ginji.- te prometo encontrar trabajo para darte otras vacaciones y llevarte a donde quieras.

-Pues… la verdad si hay un lugar al que quisiera que me llevaras.- el rubio se puso un poco rojo por la propuesta que tenía.

-¿A dónde?- Ban le tocó ser el inocente cuando Ginji le susurró su idea.- Lo que tu quieras.- le respondió divertido

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡MacBurgertucki!- Ginji se moría de hambre

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

(A petición del público, si no te gusta pues continúa leyendo en la doble raya)

Casa de Kazuki y Jubeii

-Lo que hiciste por mí te pudo costar tu libertad.- Jubeii se balanceaba en un abrazo con Kazuki al ritmo de una canción suave. No podía considerarse baile porque no sabía bailar .

-Te hicieron daño… a ti y a todo lo que tu familia construyó con sacrificio por tantos años. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Luchabas diariamente para evitar pérdidas, sólo quería ayudarte.- Kazuki se acomodó en el pecho de su pareja

-Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar. Soportaste muchas cosas.- Jubeii besó la cabeza de su amor

-Por ti, haría lo que fuera.- Kazuki besó los labios de Jubeii

-Lo sé, la noche del jacuzzi me lo demostraste.- Jubeii sonrió al recordar lo que hicieron esa noche y cómo se había enfermado Kazu de resfriado

-Y lo podré demostrar cuantas veces quieras.- el ritmo de la música cambió en el momento que las caricias de Kazuki exploraban el cuerpo de Jubeii. Éste respondió deshaciéndose de su camisa y besando con benevolencia el cuello del hermoso ser que soltaba algunos gemidos

-¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó Jubeii deteniendo momentáneamente su tarea

-Quiero que no te detengas, respondió Kazuki con respiración entrecortada

-Te amo Kazuki.- juró Jubeii al tiempo que lo acomodaba sobre la cama y desnudaba su cuerpo

-Y yo a ti.- alcanzó a decir con su último aliento cuando la boca de Jubeii se encontró con su sexo. El de cabello largo se sentía en el cielo cuando Jubeii dejó de jugar con él y subió para llenar su pecho de besos. Kazuki se movía como podía para quitar el pantalón de Jubeii y dejarlo en las mismas que él estaba. Descubrió una gran erección que pronto estuvo dentro de él causándole un poco de dolor en un principio que después se transformó en embestidas de placer. Este vaivén terminó cuando ambos llegaron al clímax.

Para quien lo haya pedido, espero le haya gustado nn no puse muchos detalles pero es clasificación T

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kazuki y Jubeii estuvieron un tiempo abrazados en la cama, cuando el ruido del teléfono los interrumpió. (Menos que no fue antes o después)

-Diga.- contestó Jubeii –Si… así es. Es un honor habla con usted señorita Himiko. Claro. El lunes me parece perfecto. Así es. Entonces arreglaré una breve presentación para todos. Gracias, hasta entonces.- colgó y Kazuki le preguntó con la mirada.- Tengo una junta con los directivos de la familia Kudou, tiene propuestas para un fármaco que utilice el olfato como vía de administración.-

-¡Eso es genial! Tendrás una investigación que hacer.- se alegró Kazuki por esa oportunidad.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Ya regresé y traigo mantequilla de maní, mermelada, panecillos y bebidas.- Ban usaba una bata al tiempo que entraba a su habitación hecha un desastre

-Gracias, es que en verdad me dio hambre otra vez nn- se disculpó Ginji desde la cama de Ban

-La actividad física cansa y abre el apetito.- contestó Ban besando a Ginji.- me tardé porque tuve que hacer una llamada telefónica importante.

-Le hablaste Himiko.- dijo Ginji al tiempo que comía su mermelada

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Levanté la bocina, quería pedir pizza y escuché todo… sin querer.-

¬¬ Trabajar en West Coast hizo que se te pegara lo chismoso.- reclamó Ban. Ahora fue su tiempo de ser interrumpidos por el teléfono.- Diga… ¡Paul¿Me encontraste un trabajo¿Para cuando? Estaré ahí. Gracias… si le mando tus saludos ¬¬.- Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Ginji- Paul te manda saludos-

-¿Cómo sabría que estoy aquí?- se preguntó el inocente.- ¿Ya tienes trabajo?-

-Al parecer, veré que pasa. Mientras… disfrutaré este día contigo.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Pasaron varias cosas en un año… el nuevo empleo de Ban era más demandante que el anterior y pocas veces veía a Ginji que había regresado a la universidad a concluir sus estudios

-¿Cómo que te vas? Acabas de llegar de París.- le reclamó Ginji al ver que Ban vaciaba su maleta y la volvía a llenar

-Ya hora me iré Los Ángeles. No es mi culpa, debo subir de puesto a ser Director de operaciones, ser subdirector no es para mí.- contestó a secas y sin ver a Ginji

-Pero…-

-Puedes venir si quieres.- dijo Ban

-Tengo exámenes y no quiero retrasarme.- confesó Ginji

-Cierto, te quedan pocos ahorros y debes terminar la escuela antes de que se te acaben.- Ban ya cerraba su maleta.- en fin, tienes las llaves de este departamento, te puedes hospedar aquí para que no gastes en tu alquiler.

-Gracias…- dijo Ginji cuando recibía un beso en la frente

-No te enojes, cuando regrese te prometo que te recompensaré.-

-¡BAN!- Ginji no alcanzó a ser escuchado cuando la puerta se cerró tras del dueño del departamento en el que estaba.- _"No cambió… sigue siendo codicioso"_- fue el último pensamiento que Ginji tuvo en ese departamento.

Esa tarde, Ginji fue al bar de Paul donde recibió una nota de Ban:

"Ginji, lamento hacerte esto. Tengo que quedarme en LA y no tengo fecha de regreso. Temo que debemos permanecer separados. Deseo enfocarme en mi ascenso y tu debes enfocarte en terminar tus estudios. Descuida, si esto es real; nos volveremos a encontrar.

Con cariño: Ban Midou"

-Lo lamento Ginji.- Paul no sabía el contenido de la carta, pero la expresión del rubio hablaba por sí sola. – Ban Midou no cambió.- se lamentó el dueño del bar

-Te equivocas; sé que cambió.- afirmó Ginji

-¿Estás seguro?. ¿Estarás bien?- se preocupó Paul por la posible negación de los hecho que hizo Ginji

-Descuida, estaré bien. Sé que esto fue real… esto es real. Y nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Así, con la promesa de estar juntos otro día; Ginji continuó sus estudios y Ban, por su parte ascendió en el puesto que deseaba ocupar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	15. Chapter 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Les dije que el capítulo pasado era el final?

Jaja, si prometí actualizar cada mes y ya ven lo que pasó… no deberían de confiar en mi palabra. Para todos aquéllos que alguna vez leyeron la oficinita y para quienes la leerán después de hoy. Gracias por su apoyo a este fic que tanto me gustó.

**Epílogo**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oficinas de la empresa Getreon Backexters 9:15 a.m.

-"_Han pasado muchas cosas… por fin terminé mi carrera. A pesar de los problemas que tuve con algunas materias U. Me titulé y ya por fin me puedo considerar un miembro activo de la sociedad."_- el chico guapo de la historia medita mientras espera su turno para ser atendido en esta entrevista de trabajo.

-Amano, Ginji.- lo llama la secretaria de la recepción

-Si, soy yo.-

-El señor Teshimine lo espera en su oficina al final de este pasillo, ya puede pasar.-

-Gracias n.n- contestó Ginji al tiempo que se levantó de su asiento_.- "Jubeii siguió adelante con la industria farmacéutica y para mi sorpresa se alío con la señorita Himiko para negociaciones, de modo que superó el desfalco que sufrió por los distribuidores de droga. Shido y Emishii fueron ascendidos de cargo después de descubrir el fraude en West Coast… West Coast… cada vez que pasó por ese edificio me llegan miles de recuerdos. Natsumi, Kazuki, Makubex y yo no tuvimos problemas con la escuela y nos tomaron en cuenta el tiempo que laboramos ahí, no fue nuestra culpa que un fraude de esa magnitud se llevara a cabo. Ahora ellos también encontraron lugares para trabajar donde los tratan muy bien; Natsumi tiene su negocio de representaciones artísticas con Madoka, Shido la independizó para ser un agente de tiempo completo, sin encubrimientos. Emishii y la señorita Hevn llevan mucho tiempo juntos, la verdad no pensé que durarían pero parece sólida esa relación... ¿cómo la habrán iniciado? Makubex desarrolla software para … no recuerdo pero es algo de computación jaja. Y yo… pues aquí estoy nnU."-_ Ginji se detiene en la puerta indicada y toca

-Adelante.- se escucha del otro lado

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días! Tu debes ser Ginji Amano, un gusto conocerte.- expresó el señor Teshimine al tiempo que le extendía la mano para saludarlo

-El placer es mío señor Teshimine.- contestó el sonriente Ginji _–"Estoy en una entrevista de trabajo, no lo puedo creer. Por lo visto este puesto ofrece cosas que nunca me hubiera atrevido a pedir, lo más extraño es que ellos me localizaron y me lo ofrecieron… y pues no podía negarme a mínimo presentarme."_

-… recibimos muy buenas referencias tuyas…-

-¿De verdad? Me alegro.- contestó Ginji.- _"Extraño en verdad, el señor Natsuhiko Miroku sigue en la cárcel por fraude… y pues de Yukihiko no he tenido noticias en mucho tiempo… qué más decir del señor Akabane ñ.ñ. Si él está por estos lugares será mejor huir"._

-Bien, sólo quería asegurarme de unos datos que teníamos de ti. ¿Te interesa trabajar para nosotros?.- preguntó el señor Teshimine

-Pues… sí me interesa mucho.- respondió Ginji

-Bien, estas contratado. Te mostraré el lugar donde trabajarás a partir de hoy n.n-

-¡HOY!. ¡AHORA MISMO!- se sorprendió Ginji

-Si, de hecho te teníamos listo el contrato que espero firmes hoy antes del almuerzo… eso sí te parece adecuado el lugar que ocuparás.-

-Pues…- Ginji comenzaba a dudar de una empresa que lo contrataría tan de pronto

-Mira te propongo algo, quédate, observa bien a los empleados, el ambiente, los deberes y si para el mediodía no te convence… pues simplemente no firmas.- esa lógica era simple, directa y por alguna razón, Ginji no dudaba de este sujeto que le daba mucha confianza

-Bien, es un acuerdo.- Ginji estrechó la mano de Teshimine a modo de cerrar un pacto

-Te mostraré tu lugar… bueno, si decides firmar será tu lugar.- ambos salieron rumbo a un ala del edificio totalmente opuesta de donde se encontraron originalmente, tomaron el elevador y subían hasta el piso numerado como 9.

-Esta algo alejado…- comentó Ginji

-Eso es porque el área de recursos humanos siempre queda alejada de las demás.- respondió sin más el señor Teshimine

-¿Recursos humanos?- dudó Ginji de haber escuchado correctamente

-Así es, no te dí la descripción completa del puesto.- Le entrega varias hojas con la leyenda "Codirector de operaciones 2"

-¿Qué quiere decir "Codirector de operaciones 2"?- preguntó Ginji al tiempo que leía la descripción de puesto

-Quiere decir que teníamos un director de operaciones que de pronto se dio cuenta que tenía un gran puesto que necesitaba ayuda pero no de un asistente, de alguien que estuviera a su mismo nivel para lograr mejores resultados. Es un poco codicioso de su parte pero el presidente empresarial lo aprobó dado el alto desempeño que ha mostrado en tan solo 2 años. Ya llegamos.- el señor Teshimine interrumpió su relato al tiempo que el ascensor llegó al piso indicado. Saludaron a la recepcionista del piso y caminaron (otra vez) por un pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina indicada que tenía la puerta abierta- Aquí es.- señaló el mayor

-Es enorme y… ¿por qué tiene dos escritorios?- señaló Ginji a la elegante y amplia oficina que tenía enfrente. Lo que más resaltaba a la vista era que en lugar de pared, la delimitación del espacio era por un enorme ventanal con persianas.

-Eso es porque la dirección de operaciones se maneja conjunta, trabajarás al lado de tu compañero, él te iniciará en esto. Descuida, es un experto en todo esto. Bien.- dijo al darle una palmada en la espalda a Ginji - te dejo para que conozcas el lugar y a tu posible nuevo compañero que en cualquier momento regresará. Si me disculpas, debo atender otros asuntos, no olvides pasar a firmar el contrato a mi oficina si decides quedarte o a despedirte si decides irte.-

-No lo olvidaré señor Teshimine.- nn Ginji se despidió del amable señor- "_Al parecer este es el lugar…"_- los pensamientos de Ginji fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado ruido de la puerta cerrándose, el autor de dicha acción había estado detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo; tenía una rosa blanca en la mano y la sujetaba cerca de su rostro para percibir el aroma de la flor.- …Ban…- los ojos de Ginji estaban vidriosos ante la imagen de quien pensó lo había olvidado hacía tiempo.

-Te dije que nos encontraríamos.- Ban se acercaba lentamente a Ginji, al tenerlo a la distancia correcta le dio la rosa.-

Si… pero eso fue hace un año.- Ginji tomó la rosa aún sin creer lo que veía, pensaba que era parte de una ilusión.

-Bueno, reconozco que me tardé un poco más de lo que tenía pensado. Pero la espera valió la pena ¿no crees?- Ban trataba de acercarse más, pero Ginji daba pasos hacia atrás

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ginji ya no pudo retroceder porque topó con uno de los escritorios

-Encontré un lugar donde los dos pudiéramos trabajar, pero no quería que fueras mi subordinado, trabajé intensamente 2 años para lograrlo, más durante el último; pero lo logré. Te tengo a mi lado.- Ban tocó la mejilla de Ginji y quiso darle un beso pero fue rechazado, el rubio giró el rostro.- Sé que… ha pasado tiempo y sé que…- pero Ginji había girado el rostro para abrazar a Ban, ahora recargaba su nariz en el cuello del mayor

-Nunca me dijiste… que habías dejado de fumar.- la frase de Ginji desconcertó a Midou.- Hubiera imaginado este encuentro con tu verdadero aroma, todo este tiempo… me consolaba soñando y esperando reencontrarte… sabía que no me defraudarías… Ban…- Ginji dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, recibiendo un abrazo más estrecho

-Ginji… ¿vas a firmar el contrato no es así?- preguntó Ban separándose un poco de ese abrazo

-Dalo por hecho n.n- Ban interrumpió a Ginji con un beso, un beso que desesperaba por dar desde el inicio del día. Un apasionado beso que empezó a tornarse más intenso, Ban reclamaba el territorio que hacía mucho no acariciaba, el toque de sus manos recorría cada centímetro de la piel de Ginji al punto que su deseo incrementaba reclamando tomar más y más. Sentó al rubio en el escritorio al tiempo que le quitaba el saco de su traje y le jalaba la camisa.- ¡Espera!- Ginji apartó bruscamente a Ban de sí al darse cuenta de lo que vendría -¿Crees que debamos?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Ban preguntó desconcertadamente, pero al ver que el niño hermoso de la historia miraba con preocupación el enorme ventanal a través del cual se veían varios trabajadores del piso muy pendientes de la acción desarrollada previamente, encontró la razón de la pregunta- Bueno, será mejor que desarrollemos un plan de acciones futuras...- Ban se separó de Ginji y caminó despistadamente hacia la persiana y las cerraba de golpe dejando a los mirones sin diversión - … puesto que tengo mucho por hacer y necesito la total entrega de mi compañero en muchos asuntos de la oficinita.- Ban sonrió y recibió una sonrisa de respuesta de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Quieren saber quien fue en realidad el culpable del desvió de la empresa?

En las costas de alguna de las más exclusivas playas de Miami, dos personas conversan mientras disfrutan de bebidas caras y se asolean

-Te digo, aunque pasen los días nunca podré olvidarme de esos días felices en West Coast. Hasta hace poco me resigné a que Ginji Amano nunca me buscará.-

-¿Por qué dice eso señor Akabane?-

-Por lógica mi estimado Yukihiko, tengo aquí el periódico empresarial. En la primera página se tiene más detallada mi explicación.- el guapo Akabane le muestra el diario a su acompañante

-"Getreon Backexters atribuye éxito empresarial a la Codirección" Increíble, mi hermano me contó de la excelsa forma en que Ban Midou se manejaba en los negocios, nunca me imaginé que al tener a Ginji a su lado podría levantar una empresa que antes estaba en banca rota.- el menor de los Miroku arrugó el periódico y lo tiró lejos

-Oye, no es para que reacciones de esa manera.- le reclamó Akabane, quien maravillosamente vestía un traje de baño negro para broncear su pálida piel.- ¿Sigues molesto porque no pudiste hacer que se olvidara de Midou?-

-Un poco, la verdad hablabas tanto de él que sólo quería saber si eran invenciones tuyas. Lástima que ninguno de nosotros se lo quedó.- respondió Yukihiko mientras sorbía de su bebida

-Ginji Amano… no pude quedarme yo con él, no pudiste quedártelo tú… en fin. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores.- Akabane levantó su bebida para un brindis

-Por tiempos mejores que los que hemos vivido estos 2 años.- ambos chocaron las copas pero unas sombras los cubrieron

-Disculpa… me tapas el sol.- dijo Akabane molesto

-Lo lamento, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.- dijo uno de los sujetos que les provocaba sombra

-Oficina de impuestos. Quedan bajo arresto por desvío de 3 millones de la empresa West Coast.-

-¿Qué? O.o- Se sorprendieron los dos cuando los esposaban varios sujetos

-¡Quiero hablar con mi abogado!.- reclamó Akabane

-¡Están cometiendo una injusticia!.- reclamó Yukihiko

-Nos tomó dos años, pero dimos con los verdaderos responsables.- suspiró aliviado Emishii

-Fue buena idea contratar a Kazuki y a Makubex para que nos ayudaran a localizarlos.- dijo Shido

-Y que más decir de nuestro aliado incubierto.- sonrió Emishii nuevamente mientras él y Shido se sentaban en los lugares que previamente ocupaban Yukihiko y Akabane

-Lo bueno es que este mes recibiré dos cheques. ¿les ofrezco algo de beber?-

-Gracias Natsuhiko, lo mismo de siempre.- respondió Shido mientras él y su compañero tomaban el sol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora sí….

**FIN**


End file.
